Jurský park
by SallyPejr
Summary: Postavy ze Sherlocka BBC ve světě Jurského parku. Jak si asi poradí s dinosaury a vším okolo? Jurassiclock
1. Chapter 1

Greg si znovu zopakuje, že tuhle práci má skvěle zaplacenou a že s trochou uskromnění by mohl jít rovnou do důchodu, jak dobře je ta práce zaplacená, takže se vyplatí absolvovat i tyhle cesty do pekel.

Protože jak jinak tomu chcete říkat, když vás váš šéf bez varování posadí v Londýně do letadla a řekne vám, ať jdete zkontrolovat jakýsi důl uprostřed tropů. Pokud Grega nezabije horko a vlhko nebo nechytí něco od všudypřítomných komárů, bude si moct gratulovat. V duchu si ovšem musí přiznat, že i kdyby tady chytil třeba malárii, tak je Holmes dost dobrý zaměstnavatel, aby mu zaplatil veškeré léčebné náklady a pořádnou dovolenou k tomu, to se mu zas musí nechat.

To je další důvod, proč by měl překousnout zlost a vztek a pustit se do práce. Což vlastně pro něj není nic strašného, 'jen' prověřit všechny, co tady pracují jako ochranka, stráže a bezpečnost, zkontrolovat zabezpečení dolu i administrativních budov atd. V tom mu dopomáhej jeho pravá ruka Sally, která snad naschvál má pro toto klima vhodnější oblečení. Greg ji občas podezírá, že spí s někým z nejvyššího vedení nebo tam někoho vydírá, protože tohle není poprvé, co to vypadá, že ta ženská ví o některých detailech předem. Což vůbec není fér, jasný?

Během jejich inspekce jim je nejvíc k ruce předák dolu García - nevysoký, v pase trochu silnější chlap s řídkým knírkem a věčně propocenou košilí. Ovšem to je vzhledem k počasí naprosto normální. I tak si ten chlap hned při prvním setkání Grega znepřátelil, protože se odvážil prohodit něco o tom, že si měl Greg obléct něco vhodnějšího. Naštěstí pro předáka má ten chlap dost přátelskou povahu a nekonečnou zásobu alkoholických i nealkoholických, ale hlavně chlazených nápojů, takže mu Greg nakonec odpustil.

\- - o - -

„A vůbec, kdy otvíráte tu velkou show?" zeptá se najednou García po druhém pivu.

„Myslíte park?" zajímá se Sally, která beze studu leží natažená na gauči, bosé nohy nahoru na opěradle a občas skuhrá nad svými puchýři. Pánové musí sedět u stolu.

„A co jinýho teď Holmes asi otvírá?" protočí chlap oči.

„Byste se divil," odfrkne si Greg, než odpoví na dotaz. „Prý ještě proběhne prohlídka na zkoušku, ale do konce roku by se to mělo spustit."

„Prohlídka na zkoušku?" nechápe García.

„Jo. Nějací odborníci přes zvířata a tak," mávne Sally rukou.

„Jo ták," protáhne García. „Nějaký panák od Holmese se mě ptal na specialisty přes vykopávky a kdo z nich je nejlepší, ale neřekl proč."

„Koho jste doporučil?" zajímá se Greg. Holmes zaměstnává jen ty nejlepší, a proto dává na jejich rady, pokud je náhodou potřebuje a García už pro něj dělá celé věky.

„Toho nejlepšího," pousměje se García spokojeně. „Navrhnul jsem mu Watsona."

„A proč se u toho tak ušklíbáte?" nechápe Sally.

„Protože Watson je nejlepší v oboru, kopal snad všude na světě a slyšel jsem, že z některých míst ho museli vykopnout násilím," povídá García, který je očividně ve skvělé náladě. „Chci vážně vidět, jak ho Holmesovi lidi budou tahat od těch vykopávek, kde je teď."

„Pokud je nejlepší, tak ho Holmes dostane, i kdyby si pro něj měl dojít sám," prohodí Greg s železnou jistotou, než do sebe kopne zbytek svého piva.

\- - o - -

Skupinka půltuctu lidí v zaprášeném a propoceném oblečení stojí pár metrů od dvojice mužů a prapodivného stroje. Právě ti dva jsou středem jejich pozornosti. Všichni sledují, jak ti dva manipulují se strojem, než se postaví na malé plošiny na stroji a o okamžik později něco ve středové části stroje ohromnou silou praští do země pod nimi. Teď je jasné, že jsou k obsluze nutní dva statní muži hlavně proto, aby se stroj nepřevrátil, protože onen náraz byl cítit až u skupiny, která je sledovala.

„Hotovo?!" křikne jeden ze skupiny pozorovatelů.

Odpovědí je mávnutí ruky a palec nahoru. Všichni se hned vydají k jednomu z několika stanů, kde se naskládají kolem počítačů, aby viděli na obrazovky.

„Dělej, Sebe!" zahuláká muž, co je skoro poslední ze skupiny na jednoho ze dvojice u stroje.

„Běž napřed!" křikne mu chlap v odpověď, a tak se nevysoký blonďák v bledě modré košili vydá za ostatními. Jeho kolega, stejně do tmava opálený blonďák jako on, ale o hlavu vyšší zatím pomáhá sbalit onen podivný stroj.

„Tak se pochlubte, co ta sonda ukázala," prohodí nevysoký blonďák a bez problémů se prodere až před počítač. I přes svou nevelkou výšku neměl nikdy potíže na sebe přitáhnout pozornost nebo si vyžádat poslušnost.

„Co tam máte?" zajímá se chlápek.

„Dejte mi chvilku, doktore," zahučí proplešatělý muž sedící před počítačem. A o okamžik později už se na obrazovce objeví rozzrněné černobílé cosi, co za okamžik dostane tvar pokrouceného dinosaura.

„A máte celého dinosaura bez jediného kopnutí," prohlásí chlápek u počítače spokojeně.

„Jestli nebudem moct kopat, budou vykopávky z nás," prohodí blonďák, ale zní ohromeně.

„Nevím, jak ty, Johne, ale já si jako vykopávka nepřipadám," ozve se za nevysokým doktorem pobavený hlas.

„Zavři zobák, Sebe," prohodí John, aniž by odtrhl pohled od obrazovky. „Vidíš, jak má zkroucenou páteř dozadu? Musel být nějakou dobu mrtvý, než ho zalilo bahno, ale stejně se k němu nedostal žádný masožravec, jinak by nebyla kostra celá."

„Kompletní kostra velociraptora," řekne Seb, celým jménem Sebastian, skoro toužebně. Nepoštěstí se každý den, aby někdo našel celou kostru. A oni o ní ví, aniž by jedinkrát kopli.

„Vypadá to jako přejetý holub," ozve se najednou dětský hlas.

Seb i John strnou, než se oba dva otočí čelem k tomu, kdo se odvážil promluvit.

Jde o asi dvanácti-třináctiletého kluka se značnou nadváhou a až příliš sebevědomým výrazem ve tváři. Ten ovšem o dost pohasne, když kluk zjistí, že na něj naštvaně zírají oba vůdcové této výpravy, kam se on dostal jen náhodou, protože ho neměl doma kdo hlídat.

Aniž by John stačil cokoliv udělat, zvedne Sebastian ruku a dlaní obrácenou k Johnovi ji natáhne před svého kolegu, aby mu naznačil, že on se o vše postará. John na to nic neřekne, jen se trochu pousměje a se založenýma rukama se připraví na sledování show. On dokáže být děsivý a nebezpečný, když někdo znevažuje jeho práci, ale Seb tohle pozvedl na novou úroveň.

„Tenhle holub," řekne Seb s důrazem na poslední slovo a udělá pomalý krok k dítěti. „Je na zadních vysoký skoro jako já a je velice masožravý. Skvělý lovec. Na předních tlapách má drápy, kterými, kdyby tě praštil, tak ti seškrábne půl obličeje, ani nevíš jak," S těmi slovy, řečenými tichým hlasem, najednou Seb mávne rukou a s prsty zkroucenými, aby naznačil drápy, sekne rukou před obličejem dítěte.

Kluk se vyděšeně zajíkne, oči vykulené, obličej pobledlý a nohy neschopné uposlechnout onen zoufalý hlas rozumu, ať se rozběhne pryč.

„Ovšem takhle raptoři neútočí," usměje se Sebastian tím svým žraločím úsměvem, který ukazuje až nepatřičné množství zubů. „Raptoři útočí ve smečce, jsou skvěle zkoordinovaní. Můžeš jít lesem nebo i plání a najednou před sebou uvidíš raptora, jak na tebe zírá. Věř, to znamená jen to, že si chce hrát s jídlem, protože kdyby lovili z hladu, seš mrtvý dřív, než zjistíš, že kolem vůbec nějací raptoři jsou. Před tebou stojí raptor a ty zůstaneš vyděšeně stát a nevíš, co dělat. Bojíš se z něj spustit oči, jenže to máš marné, i kdybys nemrkal. Ten raptor totiž nezaútočí, místo něj na tebe zároveň zaútočí dva další raptoři ze stran," Rychlé máchnutí Sebastianových rukou ze stran směrem ke klukovi.

„A teď máš dvě možnosti. Buď tě srazí k zemi a drápem, jako je tenhle, ti protnou krční tepnu, takže během chvíle vykrvácíš," vytáhne Seb z kapsy dlouhý zahnutý dráp, který chytne mezi prsty sevřené v pěst, takže to vypadá, jako by dráp narostl jemu.

„Anebo je tu verze dvě, kdy ti tímhle drápem rozseknou břicho. Takhle," švihne archeolog se žraločím úsměvem rukou přes chlapcovo břicho. „Nebo takhle. Tak či tak ti roztrhnou břicho a tvoje vnitřnosti vypadnou ven a ty nebudeš moct utéct. Ne, že bys měl od začátku nějakou šanci. Ale ať už se rozhodnou zvolit jakou chtějí verzi lovu, pravdou je, že určitě budeš ještě naživu, až tě začnou žrát," usměje se Seb potěšeně, než se najednou jeho výraz změní na ledovou masku.

„Utíkej," skoro zavrčí.

A kluk se otočí na patě a s řevem se rozběhne pryč.

Sebastian se jen s úsměvem narovná a obrátí se na Johna.

„Myslím, že je několika studentům špatně," prohodí John, ale nadšený úsměv v jeho obličeji nemizí.

„Zasloužil si to," řekne Seb s jistotou.

John jen protočí oči a s rukou položenou na Sebastianův bok si přitáhne archeologa blíž k obrazovce.

„Já ti nevyčítám tvou vsuvku o loveckém životě raptorů, i když každá ta část má své odpůrce a zastánce," povídá John, jako by nic. „Jen uvažuju nad tím, jestli by nebylo jednodušší na toho kluka vytáhnout pistoli."

„Johne, tohle je Amerika," poplácá Sebastian menšího z dvojice skoro chlácholivě po zádech. „Tady lidi berou zbraně jako normální každodenní věc a místo toho se bojí očkování."

\- - o - -

Profesor Holmes vejde do svého kabinetu na universitě a jeho obvyklá maska bez emocí je okamžitě nahrazena otráveným výrazem.

„Co tu chceš?" zeptá se hned ostře, nespokojený pohled upřený na nazrzlého muže v trojdílném obleku, který sedí za jeho stolem a v prstech točí deštníkem. „Anebo víš co? Nechci vědět, co tu chceš. Vypadni," pokračuje profesor nepřátelským tónem.

„Mám pro tebe nabídku na konzultaci," řekne muž za stolem vážným tónem, aniž by projevil aspoň náznak toho, že by chtěl majitele kabinetu poslechnout a tuto místnost opustit.

„Nechci," odsekne hned profesor. „Konzultace dělám jen pro studenty a Scotland Yard a ty nejsi ani jedno."

„Budu to brát jako splacení dluhu za druhou odvykací kůru."

Tohle už profesora zaujme, protože místo ostré odpovědi věnuje svému návštěvníkovi jen dlouhý zkoumavý pohled. Nakonec se ale přece jen pohne a sedne si na židli z druhé strany stolu, než obvykle sedává.

„Tak spusť, Mycrofte. Co chceš?"

„Společnost otvírá nový, řekněme, zábavní park a správní rada trvá na tom, že ho nejdřív musí schválit skupina odborníků, než svolí k otevření pro veřejnost," povídá Mycroft s pohledem upřeným na deštník, kterým točí mezi prsty.

„No a? Já nejsem odborník na zábavní parky."

„Ne, to nejsi," pousměje se Mycroft krátce, než zvedne hlavu a podívá se na bratra. „Rada ví, že jsi vědec a génius a taky ví, že není šance, že bych tě mohl uplatit nebo nějak zmanipulovat, abys jim neřekl svůj upřímný názor. Proto krom odborníka na atrakce chtějí i tvou přítomnost. Vysloveně si tě vyžádali."

Na dlouhou chvíli se v kabinetu rozhostí ticho, kdy na sebe dva muži jen zírají, mlčí a nehýbou ani svalem. Tedy krom dýchání a tak. Nakonec ale přece jen profesor Holmes promluví.

„Žádné zmínky o té odvykačce a všeho okolo?"

„To plus zničení vyděračský materiálů z tohoto období za týden tvého času a tvůj upřímný názor," přikývne Mycroft na souhlas.

„Týden?" zatváří se Sherlock zhrozeně.

„Můžeš si pobyt i prodloužit," ušklíbne se Mycroft neupřímně, než se postaví na nohy a vyrazí ke dveřím. „Během dneška za tebou pošlu Antheu s detaily odletu. Zatím se měj hezky, Sherlocku," řekne ještě, než zmizí dveřmi na přeplněnou chodbu university.

\- - o - -

„Johne!" zavolá Sebastian do karavanu, ve kterém on a jeho kolega nocují a kde teď menší z archeologů studuje neveselou situaci ohledně financování jejich vykopávek.

„Hm," zahučí John, aniž by zvedl hlavu od papírů.

„Pojď se podívat. Buď se někdo ztratil, nebo mám halucinace," povídá Sebastian.

John se konečně zvedne ze židle a vyjde z karavanu, aby se podíval, kam hledí jeho do pasu svlečený kolega, který se akorát chtěl jít trochu umýt.

„Jestli mluvíš o tom nablýskaným černým autě, tak nejseš jediný, kdo to vidí," prohodí John a jednou rukou si zastíní oči, aby lépe viděl na přijíždějící vůz.

Černé auto, které vypadá, že se muselo ztratit, aby se z čistých ulic velkoměst dostalo na prašnou polňačku uprostřed ničeho, zaparkuje poblíž stanu, který stojí nejblíže k cestě a z jeho zadní části vystoupí vysoká brunetka v elegantním kostýmku a na podpatkách.

„To je kus," ohodnotí ji hned John.

„Myslíš, že až na těch svých botičkách spadne, že mě nechá poskytnout první pomoc?" zajímá se Sebastian.

„To by byla asi tvoje jediná šance, jak si na ni sáhnout," drbne ho John loktem do boku, i když pohledem sleduje neznámou krásku.

Ta s nosem zabořeným do mobilu bez problémů dojde až ke stanu, kde jí hned vyjde vstříc trojice studentů archeologie. John ani Sebastian nemají šanci slyšet, co jim žena říká, ale podle toho, jak tři mladíci zaráz ukázali jejich směrem, se dá usuzovat, že se ptá na ně dva. Nebo aspoň na jednoho z nich. Žena krátce přeletí pohledem po dvojici blonďáků u karavanu, než se zase zadívá do telefonu a vyrazí zpět k autu.

„Vsadím se o pětku, že chce mluvit se mnou," navrhne hned Sebastian.

„Beru," souhlasí John. „Tahle ženská by o tebe ani nezavadila, natož aby jela až sem."

„A o tebe by snad zavadila?" ušklíbá se Sebastian pobaveně.

„A nejen to," mrkne na něj John. „Sám musíš vědět nejlíp, co umím."

„Jestli se tím otřesným sdílením lože chlubíš," odfrkne si Sebastian na oko. Za to si vyslouží ránu pěstí do paže. Ovšem pak jejich pozornost opět zaujme černé auto.

Brunetka chvíli stojí u otevřených zadních dveří a cosi říká, než od auta zase o trochu odstoupí a to proto, aby udělala místo pro muže, který z auta vylézá. Vysoký zrzek v perfektně nažehleném trojdílném obleku, ve kterém se musí doslova péct a, což dva blonďáky skoro dohnalo k záchvatu smíchu, s deštníkem v ruce.

„To si snad děláš prdel," hlesne Seb.

„Asi máme kolektivní halucinace," usoudí John. „Ten chlap přece nemůže být skutečný."

„Souhlas," řekne jen Sebastian, než zmlkne, protože muž s deštníkem a brunetka v lodičkách už dorazili na doslech.

„Doktor Watson?" řekne muž a vypočítavým pohledem přeletí po dvou mužích.

„A kdo se ptá?" zajímá se John.

„Mé jméno je Mycroft Holmes," představí se muž. „Mohl bych s vámi mluvit v soukromí?"

Na toto prohlášení zareagují John i Sebastian pozvednutým obočím, ale nakonec menší z archeologů pokývne hlavou na souhlas a rukou mávne směrem ke karavanu.

„Pojďte dál," řekne jen John, než se sám vydá napřed.

Aniž by Mycroft Holmes věnoval Sebastianovi jediný pohled, následuje doktora Watsona do vším možným nacpaného a ne moc uklizeného nitra karavanu. Jeho asistentka, která snad za celou dobu neodtrhla pohled od obrazovky svého mobilu, zůstane stát venku.

„Jak se jmenujete?" zeptá se jí Sebastian s velice sebevědomým úsměvem ve tváři.

„Ehm... Anthea," prohodí žena skoro tázavě, aniž by si přestala hrát s telefonem nebo vzhlédla.

„To není pravé jméno, že ne?" pozvedne Sebastian obočí. Odpovědí mu je jen vědoucí a trochu pobavený úsměv.

„Tak teda, Antheo. Seš vážně nádherná ženská," prohodí Sebastian.

„Já vím," usměje se Anthea.

„Já vím, že to víš, ale řekl jsem si, že ti to raději připomenu," nevzdává se Sebastian. „Můžu tě pozvat na něco k pití?"

Tentokrát ona Anthea zvedne oči od telefonu a jedním skoro nevěřícným pohledem přejede po Sebastianově postavě nahoru a dolů, než se pochybovačně podívá do jeho obličeje.

„No tak, netvař se tak výsměšně," ušklíbne se Sebastian, kterého za celou dobu nenapadlo, že by se za svou do pasu nahou, zpocenou a zaprášenou postavu mohl třeba stydět nebo tak něco. „Jsme jediní v okolí, kdo má funkční lednici a v ní nepřeberný výběr různých nápojů. A nemyslím jen tři druhy piva."

Tentokrát je pohled brunetky zamyšlený, jako by vážně zvažovala, že by tuhle nabídku přijala. Ovšem pak se Anthea zarazí a s tázavým výrazem se podívá směrem ke karavanu a zpět na Sebastiana.

„Jo. Ta lednička je vevnitř," přikývne Seb na souhlas.

\- - o - -

„Tak co si přejete, pane Holmesi?" zajímá se John, když jeho návštěvník odmítne trochu zaprášenou židli.

„Bylo mi řečeno, že jste nejlepší ve svém oboru a musím říct, že seznam míst, kde jste kopal, je ohromující."

„Díky," pokývne John hlavou a jeho podezíravost, která se objevila, sotva se po něm začal ptát neznámý muž chlápek v obleku, ještě o něco narostla.

„Rád bych financoval vaše vykopávky následující dva roky a to bez ohledu na to, kam se vydáte kopat," řekne Holmes a v karavanu se rozhostí hrobové ticho.

Zaplacené dva roky kopání kdekoliv? To zní jako splněný sen. Jenže tohle je normální život, ne sen a tady vždycky bývají nějaká ale.

„Dva roky vykopávek za co?" zeptá se John a teď už se podezíravě i tváří.

Holmes si ho přeměří pohledem, než promluví.

„Otvírám tematický zábavní park, ale je nutné, aby ho nejprve schválilo několik odborníků. A vy jste nejlepší v oboru, proto chci, ať mi ten park schválíte."

„Takže chcete, ať vám něco podepíšu a úplatkem jsou dva roky kopání?" zeptá se John bez obalu a skoro výsměšně. „Možná jste si nevšiml, ale já vykopávám dinosaury, já nejsem odborník na zábavní parky," řekne s rukama založenýma na prsou.

„Doktore Watsone, nabízím vám týden v mém parku a svobodnou vůli ohledně toho, co napíšete do posudku," povídá Holmes klidně. „Ať už park schválíte nebo ne, pořád bude platit, že vám budu financovat dva roky vykopávek. Ty peníze nejsou za to, že mi podepíšete, co chci, ale za to, že tam pojedete a strávíte tam týden."

„Pořád nechápu, kde je háček," mračí se John podezíravě. „A taky proč chcete zrovna můj posudek. Jsem archeolog. Vykopávám zkamenělé kosti."

„Nebojte se, doktore, svou odbornost v parku rozhodně využijete," pousměje se Holmes. „A ujišťuji vás, že o žádný háček tady nejde. Bylo mi řečeno, že jste nejlepší, a proto chci váš posudek ne posudek nějakého pitomce, kdo ví odkud. Jen to nejlepší."

„Týden v zábavním parku a za to mi zaplatíte dva roky vykopávek, nic víc," ujišťuje se John.

„A nic míň," pokývne Mycroft Holmes hlavou na souhlas.

„Smím si vzít někoho s sebou?"

„To nebude problém," usoudí Holmes. „Pro vás a vaše plus jedna přijede zítra auto a odveze vás na letiště."

„Už zítra?" zarazí se John.

„Čas jsou peníze, doktore Watsone," pousměje se Holmes neupřímně, než se obrátí k odchodu.

„A, už jste skončili? Skvělé," rozzáří se Sebastian, sotva se dveře otevřou a protáhne se kolem Holmese do karavanu.

John ho ignoruje a taky vyjde ven. Mycroft Holmes už nic neřekne ani se nezdržuje žádným gestem nebo posledním pohledem a rovnou se vydá zpět k autu. Jeho nejspíše asistentka se automaticky zařadí půl kroku za něj.

John za nimi jen nevěřícně hledí. A jeho nevíra ještě o něco poroste, když z karavanu vyjde Seb a rozběhne se za odcházející dvojicí.

„Antheo, čekej," vyhrkne Sebastian, než zpomalí na rychlost chůze ženy vedle sebe. „Pozval jsem tě na pití, ne?" řekne, než jí vtiskne do ruky orosenou lahev čehosi.

„Co když tohle nepiju?" zajímá se žena.

„Tak tě budu muset pozvat na něco jiného," odpoví jí Sebastian s lehkostí, než s posledním úsměvem a mrknutím zastaví a nechá Antheu a jejího šéfa, ať odejdou, nasednou do auta a zmizí.

„Johne, dlužíš mi prachy," prohodí Sebastian, sotva se vrátí ke karavanu.

„Za co? Že jsi obtěžoval tu nebohou ženskou?" odfrkne si John pohrdavě. „A navíc sázka zněla, že prachy vyhraje ten, za kým přijela a to jsem já," dodá.

„Ne, za tebou přijel ten Holmes, ne ona."

„Ale ona přijela s ním, takže to vyjde na stejno," řekne John, než se pomalu vrátí do karavanu.

„To ti neuznám," prohodí Sebastian s rukama založenýma v bok a se skoro bojovým postojem.

„To bys měl, protože díky mně máš šanci se s ní znovu setkat," prohodí ještě John, než zmizí ve dveřích.

„Cože?!" zarazí se Sebastian a ruce mu spadnou k pasu. „Počkej! Jak to myslíš?!" křikne a vběhne do karavanu, kde se akorát John hrabe v lednici, aby si našel něco k pití.

„Že zítra si pro nás dva tenhle Holmes pošle auto. Na týden budem u něj v zábavním parku, který mám _já_ ohodnotit a schválit a pan Holmes nám za to zacvaká dva roky vykopávek kdekoliv."

„To si děláš prdel," vydechne Seb.

„Já ne," zvedne John ruce v obraně.

* * *

 _Jen dvě poznámky. Jako Sebastiana Morana si tady představujte Michaela Fassbendera, protože já si ho rozhodně představovala. A ta druhá poznámka - tohle bude přibývat hodně, hodně, hodně pomalu._


	2. Chapter 2

Cesty autem, letadlem i vrtulníkem byly docela příjemné, i když při přistávání sebou vrtulník házel jako splašený. John i Sebastian si na sebe vzali to nejslušnější oblečení, jaké s sebou na vykopávkách měli, což znamená, že byli oblečení v tom samém, v čem je předchozího dne našel Holmes, akorát v méně zaprášené verzi. A jo, Sebastian na sobě má triko a koženou bundu.

U vrtulníku už na ně čeká Anthea s nosem zabořeným do mobilu, aby je odvedla za ostatními.

„Antheo, umíš taky vypadat i jinak než ohromně?" zeptá se jí Sebastian, sotva ji uvidí.

„Samozřejmě," přikývne žena na souhlas. „Třeba úchvatně," dodá, než zvedne oči od obrazovky a přeletí pohledem po Moranovi.

„To včerejší triko vypadalo lépe," prohodí žena, než se obrátí na Johna. „Doktore Watsone, vítejte na ostrově Isla Nublar. Dovolte, abych vás doprovodila k autům. Ty vás odvezou k hlavním budovám, kde se budete moci ubytovat a občerstvit se, než začne oficiální prohlídka parku," vychrlí ze sebe Anthea.

„Jasně. Díky," přikývne John nejistě, což je jediná odpověď, na kterou asistentka čeká, než se otočí na podpatku a vyrazí tam, kde čekají auta.

„Johne, pouštím tě k vodě, právě jsem se zamiloval," šeptne Sebastian, který má oči přilepené na postavě před nimi.

„Nemůžeš mě pustit k vodě. Nikdy jsme spolu nechodili," upozorní ho John, který dělá, co může, aby se výrazu svého kolegy a kamaráda nezačal smát.

Ale to už dorazili ke dvěma džípům s řidiči, vedle kterých postávají tři muži. Jeden z nich je Mycroft Holmes, který se dohaduje s hubeným dlouhánem s vlnitým chumlem vlasů na hlavě, v obleku a s uraženým výrazem v obličeji. Třetí z mužů, také v nažehleném obleku postává kus od nich u druhého auta, pod jednou paží kufřík na dokumenty a v rukách jakousi složku.

Nespokojený obličej Mycrofta Holmese se hned změní na zdvořilou masku, když si všimne, že dorazil zbytek společnosti, a tak z hádky můžou příchozí slyšet jen uražené 'Nejsem ničí chůva.' od dlouhána, než Holmes promluví.

„Dovolte, abych vás všechny představil," řekne s neupřímným zdvořilým úsměvem, čímž na sebe přitáhne pozornost i muže s rozečtenou složkou. „Doktor John Watson, paleontolog a jeho – kolega doktor Sebastian Moran," ukáže Mycroft Holmes na dva příchozí v nejobyčejnějším oblečení tady.

Oba si samozřejmě všimli, drobného zaváhání během představování, ale ani jeden si nebyl jistý, jestli bylo způsobeno neznalostí jména nebo nejistotou ohledně jejich vztahu.

„Sebastian Wilkies, právník mojí společnosti," pokračuje Mycroft s krátkým gestem ruky směrem ke chlápkovi se složkou a kufříkem. „A můj bratr Sherlock Holmes, profesor chemie," představí i dlouhána se založenýma rukama a s uraženým výrazem.

Všichni až na Sherlocka Holmese si vymění zdvořilé pokývnutí hlavy a mumlavé dobrý den, než si Mycroft Holmes znovu vezme slovo.

„Pokud vás mohu požádat, abyste si nastoupili do aut. Vždy po třech, prosím," řekne jen, než se on sám i s asistentkou v patách vydá k nejbližšímu džípu a usadí se na jeho zadních sedačkách.

„Nedělej ostudu," stačí jen John tiše vyhrknout, než se Seb skoro rozběhne na místo spolujezdce v tom samém vozu, kde je Anthea.

Ani se nemusel namáhat spěcháním. Právník Wilkies si už sedl vedle řidiče druhého džípu a Sherlock Holmes se tváří, jako by šel raději pěšky, než aby jel stejným vozem jako jeho bratr. Ovšem při pohledu na právníka na místě spolujezdce to vypadá, že by přece jen raději šel pěšky.

„Vy nejedete?" zeptá se ho John cestou k džípu, protože Holmes mladší se zatím nehnul ani o krok.

Sherlock mu věnuje jeden naštvaný pohled, než s uraženým výrazem a nosem nahoru vyrazí k autu.

John se jen pousměje a usadí se za řidičem a vedle tmavovlasého dlouhána v na míru střižené košili. No, možná v o číslo menší košili, ty knoflíky vypadají, že jsou v dost zoufalé situaci.

Sotva se všichni usadí, auta vyrazí vpřed, nejprve to s pánem tohoto místa Mycroftem Holmesem, jeho asistentkou a se Sebastianem, který je na sedačce otočený dozadu a s nadšeným úsměvem flirtuje s Antheou, a pak jede vůz s právníkem Wilkiesem, který si schovává rozečtenou složku do aktovky, s usměvavým Johnem a uraženým Sherlockem, který se koleny zapírá o sedačku před sebou.

„Kde učíte chemii?" obrátí se John po chvíli projíždění místní džunglí na zarytě mlčícího profesora. Ovšem není to on, kdo mu odpoví. Místo toho se na něj obrátí Wilkies s úsměvem od ucha k uchu.

„S ním bych se být váma moc nebavil," začne Wilkies povídat, jako by byli staří známí. „Znám Sherlocka už od střední a už tehdy to byl pošuk a moc se od té doby nezměnil. Pokud máte trochu soudnosti, tak ho budete ignorovat. Věřte mi, bude to tak mnohem lepší. Sherlock byl náš třídní psychopat."

Výraz, který John právníkovi věnuje, je ledová maska. Strašně rád by tohoto chlápka s úlisným hlasem použil při Sebastianově praktické ukázce z loveckého života velociraptorů. John věnuje právníkovi poslední znechucený pohled, než se obrátí na Sherlocka a s klidnou tváří zopakuje otázku.

„Kde učíte chemii?"

„No, já to s vámi myslel dobře," prohodí Wilkies skoro uraženě, jako by snad čekal, že ho John poslechne nebo po něm bude chtít další drby.

„Proč to chcete vědět?" odpoví Sherlock na otázku další otázkou.

„Protože chci nějak začít rozhovor?" navrhne John s pozvednutým obočím.

„Se mnou nikdo nenavazuje rozhovor nebo jiný kontakt, pokud něco nechce," zamračí se Sherlock Holmes podezíravě.

„Tak jo, přiznávám, něco chci," rozhodí John rukama. „Rád bych vás trochu poznal."

„Pro boha proč? Vždyť je to psychopat," ozve se od právníka, který celý jejich rozhovor sleduje a ani mu to nepřijde trapné.

„Držte hubu, Wilkiesi, váš názor nikoho nezajímá," odsekne John chladně a Wilkies se doopravdy otočí dopředu a zmlkne. „Jsou všichni zaměstnanci vašeho bratra idioti?" obrátí se John na Sherlocka.

„Mycroft zaměstnává jen ty nejlepší, ovšem vždy se najde výjimka," povídá Sherlock znuděně znějícím hlasem „Sebastian Wilkies starší je bohatý a vlivný muž, kterému Mycroft dlužil službičku. To je jediný důvod, proč je tohle na jeho výplatní pásce," A se slovem 'tohle' Sherlock zatlačí koleny do sedačky, o kterou se opírá a trochu ji i s tím, kdo na ní sedí, nakloní vpřed.

John na to nic neřekne, jen se trochu uchechtne, zatímco si Wilkies nadává pod nosem.

„Pořád jste mi neodpověděl. Kde učíte?"

„V Londýně," odpoví Sherlock konečně.

„Vážně?" diví se John. „Tipoval bych vás na Oxford nebo Cambridge nebo něco takového proslaveného," diví se John.

„Nabídky tam jsem dostal, ovšem místní kriminální činnost je příliš ubohá, aby mělo cenu tam zůstávat, v tomto ohledu je Londýn mnohem zajímavější místo k žití," povídá Sherlock s výrazem někoho, kdo se cítí být smrtelně uražen tím, že dostal nabídku pracovat někde, kde není dostatečně vysoká zločinnost.

„Proč by zrovna tohle měl být problém?" nechápe John. „Většina lidí preferuje místa, kde je méně zločinů a více bezpečí."

„Bezpečí je nuda," odfrkne si Sherlock pohrdavě. „Ve volném čase vyšetřuju zločiny pro Scotland Yard."

„Vážně?" diví se John s očima navrch hlavy. „To jako že jim pomáháte přes chemii? Děláte jim forenzní tým?"

„Používám dedukce. Chemii a další vědy využívám, jen když si potřebuju ověřit stopy, které jsem našel," mávne Sherlock odmítavě rukou.

„Dedukce?" nechápe John.

„Dokážu podle kravaty poznat programátora a pilota letadla podle jeho levého palce," pokrčí Sherlock rameny, než obrátí hlavu přímo na Johna. „Vím, že jste vy a váš kolega nejlepší ve svém oboru, jinak by vás sem Mycroft nezval. Oba jste odjeli neplánovaně z dost suchého a prašného místa, kde jste pracovali rukama a venku na vzduchu, vystaveni počasí. Ani jeden z vás nepočítal s tím, že byste mohli jet sem nebo kamkoliv jinam, tudíž nabídka na poslední chvíli, a proto je vaše oblečení, ve vašem případě košile, kalhoty i ten trochu hloupý šátek, co nosíte, poněkud obnošené, zaprášené a zvalchované. Vaše normální pracovní věci, ale pravděpodobně už jediné, které jste ještě nepoužili a nezašpinili. Vy a ten Moran jste dlouholetí kolegové, přátelé a přátelé s výhodami. Oba bisexuálové. Váš kolega se snaží sbalit bratrovu asistentku, docela úspěšně vzhledem k tomu, že vůbec reaguje na jeho snahu. Nežárlíte, není to poprvé a nejspíše ani naposledy, co si jeden z vás našel jiného partnera a váš sexuální vztah musel přestat. Pokud mu to nevyjde, vrátí se k vám. Z vás dvou vy jste ten, kterého si Mycroft vybral jako konzultanta, aniž by vám řekl, co tady máte konzultovat," vychrlí ze sebe Sherlock rychlostí samopalu, než se zase zahledí na sedačku před sebou.

„To bylo úžasný," vydechne John po chvilce ohromeně. „A to tohle umíte s každým?"

„Stačilo se podívat na vaše oblečení a na vaši interakci s Moranem," zahučí Sherlock, ale tváří se potěšeně.

„Ovšem není to ani trochu fér. Vy o mně víte první poslední a já jen vaši práci. Řekněte mi něco víc o sobě."

„A co chcete vědět?" podívá se na něj Sherlock trochu podezíravě.

Konečně vyjeli z lesa na volný prostor a John musí sám sobě oznámit, že Sherlockovy oči na světle úplně nádherně mění barvy.

„Řekněte mi cokoliv. Já nevím. Třeba o čem jste se hádal s bratrem, když jsme přišli. Jestli to teda není důvěrné," rozhodí John rukama.

Sherlockův docela přátelský výraz se hned změní na naštvaný, načež si profesor chemie vztekle založí ruce na prsou a ještě víc se na sedadle sveze dolů.

„Mycroft sem pozval i našeho synovce, aby si ověřil reakce dětí, a _já_ ho mám hlídat. Nesnáším děti," stěžuje si Sherlock. „Jsou hlučné, ulepené, sebestředné a nechávají se až příliš často ovlivňovat názory idiotů," nadává a ani si proto nevšimne, že džíp zastavil uprostřed louky.

John se nechápavě rozhlédne, protože dle jeho informací měli jet až na ubytovnu nebo do hotelu nebo kde to budou vlastně bydlet, ale teď obě auta stojí uprostřed ničeho. Přesněji uprostřed louky na mírném kopci, odkud je nádherný výhled do údolí, kde se prochází-

John si je jistý, že mu musela čelist upadnout aspoň rychlostí světla. Rád by něco řekl, zanadával, vzýval boha a všechny svaté, ale šokem není schopný ze sebe dostat jediné slovo, jediný zvuk. Místo toho se pořád s pusou dokořán a s vykulenýma očima vyškrábe na nohy a postaví se, jako by mu to snad umožnilo lepší výhled.

Jen matně si uvědomuje, že Seb vystoupil z auta před ním a že Sherlock za jeho zády dál drmolí svoje stížnosti na děti a svou roli pečovatele.

Aniž by odtrhl pohled od údolů pod nimi, hrábne John rukou za sebe, naslepo nahmatá Sherlockovu hlavu a týl, načež ho chytne zezadu za krk a bez ohledu na jeho protesty vytáhne profesora chemie do stoje. Ne úplně do stoje, ale to nevadí, protože stačilo, aby ho někdo donutil se rozhlédnout a sám si všimnul, proč zastavili a na co všichni zírají.

„O. Můj. Bože. Co to je?" vydechne Sherlock nevěřícně, zatímco zírá na obří zvířata dole u jezera.

„Brachiosauři. Parasaurolopodi. Pachycephalosauři," povídá John, než se zarazí. „Ježiši Kriste, já vidím živý dinosaury. Dinosaury!"

Watsonovi se podlomí nohy a on se s něčím připomínajícím začátek hysterického smíchu sesune dolů. Ovšem nespadne na podlahu džípu. Sherlock ho totiž zachytí a posadí ho zpět na sedačku.

„Doktore Watsone. Johne. Jste v pořádku?" ptá se Sherlock nejistě bledého paleontologa.

„Právě jsem viděl živé dinosaury," hlesne John s trochu manickým výrazem. „Prosím, řekněte, že jste je viděl taky. Že mi nehrabe?" vyhrkne vzápětí John prosebně.

„Viděl. Stáda obrovských ještěrů, aspoň tři druhy," řekne Sherlock s jistotou.

„Johne!" dolehne k nim vzápětí Sebastianův křik.

Blonďák vedle Sherlock sebou trhne, jako by úplně zapomněl, že jsou kolem i jiní lidé a vzápětí se začne sápat ven z auta.

„Johne!" huláká pořád Moran. „Johne! Já vidím parasaurolopa, jak pije!"

„Já taky!" křikne na něj John zpátky a rozběhne se tam, kde stojí jeho kolega a kus za ním i Mycroft Holmes a jeho Anthea.

„Specialista na atrakce. Specialista na atrakce," mumle si John pod nosem, zatímco stojí v trávě a skoro bez mrknutí hledí na pokojně se tvářící dinosaury. Na opravdické živé dinosaury, kteří se před jejich očima procházejí údolím.

„Bože, Johne, jsme vyhynulí. Měl's pravdu, jsme vyhynulí," chytne Sebastian kamaráda za ramena. Odpovědí mu je jen trochu šíleně znějící zachichotání.

„Vy!" obrátí se najednou John na Mycrofta Holmese a vysmekne se tam Sebastianovi. „Vy! Jak jste to udělal? Jak jste do prdele _tohle_ udělal?!" ptá se s prstem namířeným na majitele parku.

„To vám vysvětlím, až dojedeme do návštěvnického střediska," odpoví mu Holmes s klidem.

John jen zavrtí hlavou a přeletí pohledem přes mobilem zaujatou asistentku, potenciální výnos počítajícího Wilkiese, na ohromeného Sherlocka, který stojí kus od skupinky a skoro bez mrknutí hledí do údolí. John se na dlouhána nadšeně zazubí a znovu se obrátí na dinosaury. Ti naštěstí nezmizeli, ale pořád jsou tam dole.

„Kurva Ježiši Kriste, živí dinosauři."

\- - o - -

Zbytek cesty byl snad nekonečný, i když trval sotva deset minut.

John na svém sedadle skoro nadskakoval nadšením a netrpělivostí a on i Sherlock si vyměňovali svoje názory na to, jak asi Holmes starší vytvořil tohle. Zábavní park. Zoologickou zahradu s dinosaury. Samozřejmě každá jejich teorie včetně té o genetickém klonování měla své trhliny a vady, protože není možná spousta věcí včetně nalezení kompletní DNA tolika dinosaurů. Nakonec se shodli, že Mycroft pravděpodobně upsal duši ďáblu a slíbil mu jako oběť svého prvorozeného nebo možná prvorozeného svého staršího bratra, který sem má příhodně přijet.

Jediné, co je rušilo, byl Wilkies a jeho neustálé drmolení o tom, jak na tomhle parku musí vydělat těžký prachy.

\- - o - -

K zlosti dvou paleontologů a jednoho chemika ovšem nedostali vysvětlení hned, co dojeli do střediska. Ne, místo toho se nejdříve museli ubytovat v překvapivě luxusních pokojích, a pak je čekal společný oběd, takže se všichni ze dvou aut, minus řidiči, sešli u jedné prostřené tabule.

Podávala se jídla, která John ani Sebastian nepoznali od pohledu a skoro ani podle chuti a pravděpodobně by nebyli schopní vyslovit jejich názvy, pokud by jim někdo řekl, co to vlastně jí. Chutnalo to všechno skvěle, to musí oba paleontologové uznat, jenže oni nemají chuť ani hlad. Chtějí vidět dinosaury, ideálně zblízka a chtějí vědět, jak sakra Mycroft Holmes dokázal, že jsou tady a živí. A Sherlock Holmes nejspíš jejich netrpělivost sdílel, protože se nedotkl ani jednoho z několika chodů.

Oproti nim Holmes starší, Wilkies a Anthea jedli s chutí, i když asistentka i během oběda mlčela a hrála si s telefonem.

Po dobu jídla je Mycroft nudil řečmi o tom, že záměrem parku je bavit lidi a hlavně udělat jméno podniku, zisk je až vedlejší. Toto Wilkiese trochu zaskočilo. Otvírat se prý bude s novým rokem, ovšem reklamy a inzerce ohledně Jurského parku, jak se tato atrakce jmenuje, by měly být zveřejňovány už po tomto týdnu, až park schválí konzultanti, přesněji Sherlock Holmes a John Watson. Samozřejmě Sebastian Moran bude moci přidat i svůj posudek, bude-li chtít.

Po dobu pobytu tady si nikdo z nich nemusí dělat starosti se stravou nebo něčím podobným přízemním, vše, co si budou přát, je jim k dispozici a samozřejmě na účet podniku. Ať už budou chtít navštívit cokoliv, určitě to zde najdou, koneckonců, na ničem se nešetřilo.

\- - o - -

„Cože? Ty se mnou nepojedeš?" chytne se Sebastian za srdce s pohledem upřeným na Antheu, když Mycroft cestou po schodišti do vstupní haly celému kolektivu oznamuje další program. Přesněji to, že po dobu prohlídky v návštěvnickém středisku jim on a jeho asistentka budou dělat doprovod, ale dále již se budou muset obejít bez nich.

„Někteří lidé musejí pracovat, pane Morane," odpoví mu Mycroft místo Anthey a jeho výraz je dokonalým zpodobněním nespokojenosti.

Sebastian věrný své povaze neuznávající nadřízené si ho nevšímá a vyjde o krok výš a blíž k asistentce.

„Doufám, že máš občas volno, protože od něj si musíš aspoň párkrát do roka odpočinout," prohodí ne tak úplně potichu, než vyrazí zase dál dolů.

Než mu na to stačí Mycroft něco odpovědět, pravděpodobně něco urážlivého, přeruší ho otevírající se vstupní dveře haly. Jimi dovnitř vejde další z řidičů, tenhle s kufrem v ruce a jemu za zády malý kudrnatý kluk, kterému může být kolem desíti.

„Strejdo!" zaječí kluk nadšeně a rozběhne se ke schodišti.

John, který jde po schodech druhý a je tedy hned za Sherlockem, může krásně vidět, jak profesor chemie ztuhnul a na moment zkameněl. Jen na moment, protože o chvilku později do Sherlocka v plné rychlosti vrazí onen kluk a pokud Sherlock nechtěl skončit rozplácnutý na schodišti, musel se začít hýbat.

„Ehm – ahoj – Archie," dostane ze sebe Sherlock nejistě, ruce od těla, aby se dítěte náhodou nedotknul.

John se k němu otočí zády a podívá se na Sebastiana v naději, že tím zabrání pobavenému smíchu. Jenže to by se Seb nesměl tvářit stejně jako on. Oba paleontologové se podívají do strany a z jejich hrdel se vydere chrčivé cosi, co si nejde splést s ničím jiným než s potlačovaným smíchem.

Tím na sebe samozřejmě přitáhnou pozornost Sherlocka a malého Archieho.

„Vy jste doktor Watson!" zaječí Archie nadšeně a obratem ruky stojí před Johnem, v obličeji výraz posvátné úcty. „Vy jste nejlepší paleontolog vůbec! Četl jsem od vás všechno!"

„A víš, co je nejlepší?" ozve se nad Archiho ramenem tichý vemlouvavý hlas Sherlocka Holmese. „Doktor Watson tu bude celý týden. Jsem si jistý, že bude ochotně dělat svému největšímu fanouškovi průvodce, že doktore?" usměje se Sherlock sladce. Krutá to pomsta za doktorův smích.

„A připravit vás tak o ono potěšení ze setkání se synovcem?" vrátí mu John stejně sladce. „To bych přece nemohl udělat."

Archie jen přeletí pohledem mezi těma dvěma, než přijde s řešením.

„Tak budem chodit společně!" navrhne nadšeně.

Na to se Sherlock moc nadšeně netváří, jen se otočí čelem vzad a se zády rovnými jako pravítko pokračuje v cestě pryč z haly.

„Máš tu ještě druhého strejdu," ukáže John palcem za sebe, kde by dle jeho vědomostí měl postávat pravděpodobně už dost netrpělivý Mycroft Holmes.

Archie se jen nakloní do strany, aby viděl za Johna, ale rozhodně od paleontologa neodchází, i když právě o to Johnovi šlo.

„Dobrý den, strýčku," pozdraví Archie zdvořile a je mu stejně zdvořile odpovězeno. „Ahoj, Antheo," zamává s trochu větším nadšením asistentce.

„Dobrý den, Archie. Chceš se nejdříve ubytovat a najíst nebo půjdeš rovnou s ostatními na prohlídku? I když se zdržíš, tak o nic nepřijdeš, ukážeme ti všechno," zeptá se Anthea milým hlasem.

„Jedl jsem v letadle, tak je to dobrý," mávne Archie rukou. „Můžu jít s ním?" zeptá se a chytne se Johna za rukáv, naprosto slepý k posunkové konverzaci mezi jedním nechápavým a druhým velice pobaveným paleontologem nad jeho hlavou.

„Jak si přeješ," pokýve Anthea hlavou a vrátí se k telefonu.

„Můžeme pokračovat?" zajímá se Mycroft a doopravdy se tváří stejně netrpělivě, jak si John myslel.

„Jo!" vyhrkne hned Archie a chytne Johna za ruku, zatímco ho táhne dolů ze schodů. „Viděl jste to údolí? Bylo úplně plné dinosaurů! Viděl jste je taky? Pachy- pachypace- pachycepalosauři a brontosauři. Teda vlastně brachyosauři," štěbetá Archie.

John a Seb si jen vymění jeden trpitelský a jeden veselý pohled a pokračují dále.

* * *

 _Tak jo a na další kapitolu si počkáte aspoň čtrnáct dní :3_


	3. Chapter 3

První jejich zastávkou, ke zklamání všech krom těch zde zaměstnaných, není živý dinosaurus zblízka (Sherlock, John ani Seb ještě neodpustili Mycroftovi, že jim nedovolil jít do údolí a šáhnout si), ale kino. Začátkem prohlídky je nějaký naučný film a jediný důvod, proč konzultanti nezačali vzpouru nebo nereptali o dost víc, byl fakt, že se prý ve filmu doví o tom, jak dinosauři vznikli.

Pak ještě nastal problém s tím, jak se usadit na několika řadách sedaček. Seb chtěl sedět vedle Anthey, která bez mrknutí oka ignoruje jeho lichotky i šéfův čím dál nespokojenější výraz, když mu pohled padne na Morana. Archie by nejraději seděl mezi Johnem a Sherlockem, ovšem oba dospěláci by byli mnohem radši, kdyby si Archie našel někoho jiného, na koho by se věšel a komu by věnoval svou plnou pozornost. Ovšem nezdá se, že by se jim v blízké budoucnosti něco takového poštěstilo.

Takže nakonec to dopadlo tak, že v jedné řadě uprostřed hlediště sedí Mycroft, Anthea a Sebastian, dvě řady před nimi ne zrovna nadšení Sherlock a John, mezi kterými je usazený nadšený Archie a v řadě mezi trojicemi, ale trochu stranou sedí Wilkies, který vypadá, že je zpátky u počítání výnosů z parku.

\- - o - -

Sherlock nedokáže uvěřit tomu, jak neskonale nudná a otravná záležitost tohle sledování filmu může být. Nejen že se mu nepodařilo úspěšně zbavit svých povinností chůvy, protože se Arche rozhodl držet svého plánu, že bude všude chodit se svým strýčkem i s doktorem Watsonem, ale navíc je ten film neuvěřitelně infantilní a nepřesný.

„To je blbost!" rozhodí Sherlock nespokojeně rukama.

„Takhle jste přece nemohli získat neporušenou DNA," přidá se John, zatímco sleduje onu pohádku o DNA z vypité krve komára v jantaru.

Pohádka mu to vzápětí odsouhlasí a DNA panáček s hlubokým hlasem nějakého britského herce s nevyslovitelným a nezapamatovatelným jménem prohlásí, že mezery v DNA doplnili vědci DNA žab.

„No skvělé, takže to tady ani nejsou dinosauři," zamračí se Sherlock nespokojeně.

„Jsou, já je viděl," řekne hned Archie s jistotou v hlase.

„Ne, nejsou. Dinosauři mají DNA jen dinosaurů, ale ty zvířata venku jsou mutovaní kříženci, kteří ani nemusí vypadat tak, jak dinosauři kdysi," nadává chemik nespokojeně.

„Sherlocku, prosím, uklidni se," ozve se skoro unaveně znějící Mycroft Holmes. „Prohlídka ještě ani nezačala."

„Zkusím ty tvoje hybridy neurážet tak nahlas," protočí Sherlock otráveně oči a zaboří se hlouběji do sedačky.

Ovšem vzápětí si musí zase sednout rovně, protože kovové zábrany, které zde jsou pro bezpečnost diváků a které do teď byly zasunuté za protějšími sedadly, se najednou pohnou a uvězní návštěvníky na jejich sedačkách.

„Co je tohle za blbost?" ozve se za Sherlockem nechápavý hlas Sebastiana Morana.

„Nechcete, aby vám lidi utekli z hořícího kina?" prohodí Sherlock jízlivě a jeho nálada se hned zlepší, když uslyší Mycroftovo útrpné povzdechnutí.

Důležitost zábran se vzápětí ukáže, když se celé hlediště a vlastně celá místnost začne otáčet a stěna s obrazovkou je nahrazena jinou, prosklenou, kolem které ovšem jeviště jen projíždí ke vzteku všech návštěvníků. Za sklem totiž mohou vidět laboratoře, vědce v bílých pláštích a, což je zaujalo ze všeho nejvíc, stůl s hnízdem a obrovskými vejci.

„Zastavte to!" křikne hned Watson.

„Můžeme se podívat blíž?" zajímá se Moran.

„Mycrofte, zastav tu podělanou věc!"

„Musíte počkat na konec prohlídky. Celý proces je automatizovaný," povídá Holmes starší, ale sotva jeho ústa opustila slova 'musíte počkat', přestali ho všichni poslouchat.

Watson ze sebe se vzteklou ranou do zábrany dostane výraz, který se obvykle v přítomnosti dětí nepoužívá. A vzápětí v návalu zlosti zkusí zábranu odstrčit.

„To by mohlo vyjít," prohodí Sherlock a také se zapře do kovové konstrukce s nadějí, že se jim podaří osvobodit.

„Utečeme!" vyhrkne Archie nadšeně a celou svou muší vahou se opře o zábranu. Nutno říct, že jeho pomoc není moc, ale rozhodně se hodí, protože v okamžiku se zábrana pohne.

„Co to děláte? To přece nesmíte!" volá na ně Wilkies a je všemi přítomnými v klidu ignorován.

„Skvělý, Johne!" zahlaholí Sebastian, a pokud o něm John něco ví, tak to, že teď dělá to, co oni.

„Sherlocku, prosím. Můžeš se aspoň jednou v životě chovat trochu zodpovědně?" prohodí Mycroft otráveně, ale jinak jim nebrání. Pozná ztracený případ.

Zábrany drží a jde s nimi hýbat jen ztěžka, ale sotva je dostanou za kolmou polohu, odskočí od nich skoro sami. A nejen ty v řadě, kde sedí John, Archie a Sherlock, ale v celém hledišti a zároveň zastaví otáčení místnosti a celý proces vysílání.

„Skvělé. Přerušili jsme celý film," usměje se Sherlock spokojeně, než vyskočí na nohy a vyrazí hledat dveře do laboratoře.

Archie, John a Seb, který pro jednou zapomněl na krásku po svém boku, mu jsou v patách. Otrávený a trochu nespokojený výraz Mycrofta Holmese a rozčílené drmolení Sebastiana Wilkiese nikoho z nich v nejmenším nezaujalo. Ti čtyři jen chtějí do laboratoře a víc je nezajímá.

Naštěstí pro ně se jejich snaha neukáže býti marnou a během pár minut 'výprava' vtrhne mezi místní vědce.

„Co tady děláte? Sem nemáte přístup," vydá se k nim rozčílená bruneta a místní doktorka. Ovšem než stačí vetřelce vyhnat ze sterilního prostředí, proběhne jí Archie pod paží a hurá za vejci. A jedna žena tři odhodlané muže taky nezastaví.

„Zavolejte ochranku," obrátí se žena na jednoho z nejmladších vědců v místnosti, jenže než ten stačí zvednout telefon, vstoupí do laboratoře i Mycroft Holmes a zbytek výpravy.

„Nikoho nevolejte, doktorko Stapletonová. Je to v pořádku," řekne Holmes skoro chlácholivě.

„To bych ani neřekla," odsekne vědkyně, než se otočí na patě a vrátí se ke své práci. Je ráda, že alespoň ta není nijak narušena, protože čtveřici delikventů zajímají momentálně dinosauří vejce a ne mikroskopické vzorky.

\- - o - -

Greg pevněji chytne ucha dvou hrnků s kávou, zatímco loktem otvírá dveře do řídící místnosti parku. Druhým loktem si k tělu tiskne menší krabici se zákusky k oné kávě.

„Sakra, Gregu, neumíš zaklepat? Bysme ti otevřeli," vyhrkne Sally, sotva si všimne svého nadřízeného a pospíší si, aby za ním stihla alespoň zavřít dveře, když už nic jiného.

Greg jí nic neřekne, jen jí podá jeden z hrnků, než přejde za záda jednoho z místních technických géniů. Tenhle je jejich vůdcem, jmenuje se Mike Stamford a svůj život odkázal boji s počítačovými kódy, línými kolegy a nadváhou.

„Co naše premiérová výprava," zeptá se Greg, než položí krabici se zákusky před Sally, která stojí na jednom konci Mikova stolu a spolu se Stamfordem sleduje elektronickou mapu na zdi a řadu obrazovek pod nimi.

„Jsou to úplný zlatíčka," prohodí Stamford, aniž by odtrhl pohled od přenosu kamer. „Už se jim podařilo vyřadit z provozu kinosál a vtrhnout do laboratoří. A ten vysoký blonďák neustále flirtuje s Antheou," popisuje průběh výpravy.

„No potěš," povzdechne si Greg. „Kolik toho už mají za sebou?"

„Právě začali. Kinem," protočí Mike oči a promne si obličej, než cosi nacvaká na klávesnici a na jedné obrazovce se ukáže krátká smyčka satelitního snímku ostrova a počasí. „A aby toho nebylo málo, tak se blíží tropická bouře podobná té minulý týden."

„Třeba nás to taky mine," navrhne Sally s nadějí v hlase.

„V to všichni doufáme, nebo tahle schvalovací komise neuvidí nic jiného, než středisko a úklid stromů a tak," mračí se Mike. „Předtím nás ani netrefil střed bouře a uklízelo se to skoro tři dny."

„Vždycky jsi takový optimista?" zajímá se Greg a poplácá muže u počítače po rameni.

„Jsem, když máme generální zkoušku, tropickou bouři, přiotráveného triceratopse, vzteklé raptory a tak dále," rozhodí Mike rukama, než krátce zaboří obličej do dlaní. „Vybral jsem si špatný den na to, abych přestal kouřit."

„Cože? A kdy jsi zase začal?" nechápe Sally a zhrozeně se na Stamforda podívá, i když už se skoro dostala do krabice se zákusky. „Vždyť jsi přestal minulý týden."

„A ten před tím taky," neodpustí si Greg.

„Začal jsem ještě ten samý den. A je to Brookova vina!" ukáže Mike obviňujícím prstem na mladého muže v uplém bílém triku, který sedí o dva stoly dál. Ten do teď civěl do počítače, ale když slyšel svoje jméno, otočil se.

„Co je zas?" zamračí se na trojici u hlavního počítače a hlavně na toho, kdo za ním sedí.

„Už jste dodělal zabezpečení té sítě?" zeptá se ho Mike naštvaně.

„Ještě ne," protočí Brook oči a vrátí se k počítači.

„Z tohodle ostrova neodjedete, dokud to nedoděláte," odsekne Stamford výhružně. „Bože, já chci cigáro."

„Gregu?" osloví Sally podezíravým tónem svého nadřízeného.

Stamford se hned podívá na obrazovky, aby se ujistil, že se na žádné z nich neukazuje problém vyžadující tento tón hlasu. Ovšem tam důvod pro Sallyin tón nenajde. Ten totiž leží v krabičce před ní.

„Ano?" snaží se Lestrade tvářit nevinně, ale vůbec mu to nejde.

„Co chceš?" zamračí se na něj Sally.

„Proč bych-" začne Greg, ale ani nedopoví, protože ho jeho podřízená nenechá.

„Ale nedělej se. Přinesl jsi mi kafe a krabici plnou oblíbených zákusků, takže vyklop pravdu. O co jde? Co chceš?" ptá se přísným hlasem.

„Není to úplatek, ale omluva," řekne Greg po pravdě.

„A za co?" neopouští ženu její podezíravost.

„Za to, že dnes odjíždím."

„To si snad děláš srandu!"

„Sally! Nech mě domluvit," zamračí se Greg a projednou se tváří smrtelně vážně. „Ženě se podařilo posunout datum soudu na zítřek, a pokud se tam neobjevím, přijdu o veškerá práva na Kelly. S touhle prací nemám moc šancí ji získat do trvalé péče, když pořád někde lítám, ale chtěl bych aspoň nějakou částečnou nebo něco. To snad chápeš."

„Chápu, že rozvody jsou pěkný hnus," řekne Sally naštvaně. „A doufám, že je zas tobě jasné, že jedna krabička zákusků není dostatečná omluva za to, že mě tady necháš v takovédle situaci. Ty máš tady být a tajtrlíkovat před tou komisí, ne já," pořád se zlobí Sally, i když chápe Gregovi důvody. Upřímně, netuší, proč si její šéf tu semetriku vůbec bral, i když jeho dcera je fajn dítě na to, že je – no, dítě.

„Přinesl bych ti větší krabici, ale měl jsem strach o tvou postavu," odváží se Greg zavtipkovat, když si myslí, že je riziko jejího vzteku zažehnáno. Ovšem stejně si od Donovanové vyslouží ránu pěstí do paže. Žádná poznámka na něčí váhu by neměla zůstat nepotrestána, i když je naprosto lživá.

Na chvíli se oba odmlčí a zahledí se na obrazovky před nimi. Poslední spoj na pevninu před začátkem víkendu odjíždí za dvě hodiny, takže má Greg ještě dost času, aby plnil své povinnosti šéfa bezpečnosti, než je hodí na svou pravou ruku.

A vypadá to, že zbývající čas si tady ještě užije, protože výprava konzultantů se právě hádá s Mycroftem a s hlavou vědců, doktorem Franklandem.

„Skvělý. A teď je tam co za problém?" povzdechne si Sally.

„Dokážete si představit, co všechno bude za problémy, až tohle bude _plné_ lidí?" zeptá se Mike skoro zděšeně.

„Jestli jsou všechny ty historky pravda, tak když přežijeme Holmesova bratra, tak přežijeme všechno," poplácá ho Sally chlácholivě po rameni. Ovšem ani tak se neodvažuje odtrhnout pohled od obrazovky pro případ, že by někdo zkusil ukrást vejce nebo tak něco.

\- - o - -

„Kurva, do prdele, oni tady mají i raptory," hlesne John skoro vyděšeně, pohled upřený na mládě, která se před jejich očima vylíhlo a které již bylo odneseno z jejich dosahu a na vyšetření.

„Ti lidi jsou sebevrazi," dodá Sebastian a chce se otočit na Holmese, aby z něj dostal, jak přišli na tak kolosálně blbý nápad, aby vypěstovali zrovna tohle. Jenže se otočil pozdě, protože do Mycrofta se už pustil jeho bratr.

„Kde jsou pravé laboratoře?" zeptá se Sherlock ostře.

„Tohle _jsou_ pravé laboratoře," zamračí se Mycroft.

„Ale no tak, nedělej se. Víš moc dobře, co myslím. Kde jsou laboratoře, kde si hrajete na bohy? Protože tyhle to rozhodně nejsou. Pokud mi vážně nechceš tvrdit, že jen smícháte pár věcí v kádince a máte z toho dinosauří vejce."

John na chvíli odtrhne pohled od velice nespokojeného Mycrofta a rozhlédne se kolem. Sherlock má pravdu. Pár lidí si tu hraje s mikroskopy a se zkumavkami s barevným obsahem, a pak tady jsou vejce, které na sebe úspěšně strhávají pozornost všech, ale nic mezi tím ani předtím. Není tu nic, co by jim doopravdy řeklo, jak se dělají dinosauři. John není specialista na genetiku a rozhodně nepracuje ve sterilních laboratořích s takovým fajnovým vybavením, ale i on pozná, že tohle je jen zástěrka a ne opravdové místo činu.

„Mycrofte, přestaň se blbě vymlouvat!" rozkřikne se Sherlock netrpělivě a vytrhne tím Watsona ze zamyšlení. „Kde to je?"

Holmes starší se tváří jako by mu někdo tahal zub, ale nakonec promluví.

„Na ostrově Isla Sorna. Ovšem ten není veřejnosti přístupný," prozradí umístění výzkumných laboratoří.

„To je mi jedno, chci tam," rozkazuje Sherlock.

„Sektor B je přístupný pouze zaměstnancům a ty jím dle mého vědomí nejsi a nikdy nebudeš nebo snad pro mě chceš pracovat?" usměje se Mycroft neupřímně.

„No to je skvělý," rozhodí Seb rukama. „Ne jeden, ale rovnou dva ostrovy s dinosaurama. Víte vy vůbec, co děláte?"

„Samozřejmě," ozve se hned doktor Frankland.

„Máte tu raptory. Ani bych neřekl," odsekne John.

„Samozřejmě, že tady mají masožravce. Smrt a nebezpečí přece lidi nalákají," odfrkne si Sherlock pohrdavě, než si uraženě založí ruce na prsou.

„Můžete si být jistí, že máme zvířata pod kontrolou a to nejen ploty a podobným zařízením," řekne Mycroft vážně.

„A jak ještě?" zajímá se Archie.

„Tomu bys nerozuměl," mávne doktor Frankland odmítavě rukou.

„Samozřejmě, že ne, když mu to nějaký idiot ani nechce říct nebo nějak vysvětlit," postaví se Sherlock na stranu svého synovce.

Doktor Frankland se jen bezmocně podívá na Mycrofta Holmese, než teda začne neochotně povídat.

„Zvířata nás potřebují k životu. Nemají dostatek lysinu, což je životně důležitá bílkovina, kterou jim poskytujeme ve stravě. Bez nás pochcípají," vysvětlí.

„No, doufám, že kontrolujete i to, co žerou venku. Lysin se dá získat z normální stravy," odsekne Sherlock.

„A jak kontrolujete populaci?" zajímá se Seb.

„Všichni dinosauři se narodili v laboratořích, takže docela snadno," ušklíbne se Frankland.

„To je kastrujete, aby si nevrzli ve výběhu?" rýpne si John.

„Všichni dinosauři jsou samice,"

„Máte jenom holky?" diví se Archie. „A co děláte s klukama?"

„Ti se tady nerodí, jen holky," odpoví mu doktorka Stapletonová.

„Jak si tím můžete být tak jistí," mračí se Seb a nespokojeně sleduje klidnou doktorku a jejího rozčíleného šéfa.

„Všichni tvorové jsou nejprve samice a teprve později během embryonálního vývoje se vlivem jistých látek mohou změnit na opačné pohlaví," vysvětluje doktorka s klidem. „My jen zabráníme onomu vlivu.

„Jo, hraní si na boha," použije John Sherlockova slova. Tady na těch ostrovech si lidi hrají na bohy. Naštěstí jim to zatím vychází.

\- - o - -

Nakonec se spojeným silám Mycrofta, Anthey a doktorka Franklanda podařilo dostat návštěvníky z laboratoře, ovšem už ne do elektrických aut, která by je odvezla na první vyhlídkovou etapu.

Dva paleontologové, když zjistili, že zde jsou i dospělí raptoři, kteří nejsou zahrnuti v prohlídkách pro veřejnost, odmítli jet kamkoliv, pokud předtím neuvidí právě tento druh. Archie a Sherlock se k nim samozřejmě přidali, protože Archie byl nadšený tím, že uvidí další dinosaury, které by jinak neviděl a Sherlock by pravděpodobně udělal cokoliv, jen aby naštval svého bratra.

Po konzultaci s vedoucím bezpečnosti nakonec Mycroft svolil s touto návštěvou, ovšem s tím, že on se vrátí ke své práci a s tím, že do tři čtvrtě hodiny musí začít s oficiální prohlídkou, jinak jim nevystačí denní světlo a oni už toho dnes víc neuvidí. Na to je opustil, ovšem Antheu jim ponechal snad jako pojistku, že opravdu včas začnou s prohlídkou.

Anthea i přes to, že měla nos zabořený do mobilu a že s ní Sebastian nadšeně flirtoval (ani existence živých raptorů neuhasila jeho libido), dovedla malou výpravu pryč z návštěvnického střediska a několika průchody s nápisy 'nepovoleným vstup zakázán', až ke dvojici lidí s vážnými výrazy.

„Toto jsou Greg Lestrade, šéf bezpečnosti a jeho zástupkyně Sally Donovanová," představí je Anthea klidným hlasem.

„Rozvádějící se chlap a promiskuitní ženská," zamumle si Sherlock pod nosem, ovšem i tak ho jde docela dobře slyšet. Rozhodně dost dobře, aby naštval Donovanovou.

„Jestli chcete vidět raptory, budete se muset řídit pravidly, jasné?" promluví Lestrade smrtelně vážným tónem. „Žádné chození za čáru, žádné neposlušnosti. Děláte si tady, co chcete, ale u raptorů by vás to mohlo stát krk."

„Nebojte, budeme se chovat slušně," přikývne John na souhlas. Tváří se stejně vážně jako lidi od bezpečnosti.

Lestrade ještě přeletí podezíravým pohledem po zbytku skupiny, ale nakonec přikývne na souhlas a vydá se vpřed. Za raptory.

„Původně jsme měli raptory v normálním výběhu jako ostatní dinosaury, jenže s nimi byli potíže," povídá Greg cestou. „Jsou neuvěřitelně chytří a rychlí a – docházelo k nehodám."

Všichni dospělí si všimli, že Lestrade zaváhal při pohledu na Archieho. Očividně došlo k velice vážným problémům, ale nikdo se na ně nebude ptát před dítětem. Tedy když říkáme nikdo-

„K jakým nehodám? Nemůžete mluvit přesněji," zeptá se Sherlock nespokojeně.

„Ne, nemůžu," odsekne Lestrade.

Sherlock se obrátí na Johna, jako by si mu chtěl stěžovat, ale pochopení se nedočká.

„Nechte to být," řekne John s vážným hlasem i výrazem.

„A to proč přesně?" nakrkne se Sherlock a založí si ruce na prsou.

„Protože některá témata nejsou vhodná pro děti," odpoví mu John.

„Jaká témata?" diví se Archie, který se jich drží.

„Třeba raptoři," prohodí Seb, který kolem nich prochází. Skupinka se totiž vydala dál, i když se ti dva dohadují.

„Problémy už jste vyřešily?" zeptá se Sebastian Lestrada.

„Raptoři jsou izolovaní, mají nejlepší zabezpečení a nikdo se k nim nepřibližuje," povídá Greg. „Krmí se pomocí jeřábu, a pokud náhodou potřebují péči veterináře, všichni se uspí, než někdo vůbec zkusí vkročit dovnitř."

„Jsou tak nebezpeční?" ptá se Wilkies ustaraně.

„Mnohem víc, než si myslíte," prohodí Donovanová smrtelně vážným tónem. „Ty mrchy by vás zabily dřív, než byste vůbec zjistil, že jsou kolem."

„Err," je právníkova jediná reakce.

„Když jsou tak nebezpeční, proč je tady máte?" mračí se Sherlock.

„Kdyby bylo po našem, už jsou dávno v pánu, jenže vedení si je jednou vypěstovalo, tak je chtějí mít," prohodí Donovanová.

Lestrade na to jen souhlasně pokyvuje hlavou.

To už celá skupinka vyšla z komplexu návštěvnického střediska mezi tropickou vegetaci a krátkou procházkou mezi zelení dorazili k betonové monstrozitě, o které by za jiných okolností paleontologové hádali, že patří vojenské organizaci, kvůli nedostatku oken a nadbytku drátěných plotů a nepřátelské atmosféry.

Ovšem v této situaci jen doufají, že tato ochrana je dostatečná. I zkamenělé kostry raptorů jsou děsivé svým skrytým potenciálem, co teprve ty stvoření v živém provedení.

„Jak moc jsou inteligentní?" zajímá se Sebastian.

„Víc, než byste do ještěrů řekli," povídá Lestrade s podmračenou tváří. „Rychle se naučí, odkud chodí jídlo nebo lidi, pamatují si i dobu, kdy je chodí kdo kontrolovat. Neustále zkouší utéct nejen tady, ale i předtím. Útočily na ploty, i když byly pod proudem."

„To nezní moc inteligentně," prohodí John, který jde hned za dvojicí pracovníků bezpečnosti a s podmračeným výrazem poslouchá jejich názory.

„Jenže oni nikdy neútočí na stejné místo dvakrát," prohodí Donovanová. „Vedení nám nepovolí použít silnější proud, než co je může krátce poslat do bezvědomí a ony to ví."

Podle pohledu, který si dva zaměstnanci vyměnili, je jasné, že tohle není poprvé, co spolu tohle probírají. A že oba sdílí názor, že bez raptorů by na světě bylo mnohem líp.

„Mají v tom systém," pokračuje Greg. „Postupně hledají slabé místo a až ho najdou, využijí ho. Nejhorší je hlava smečky. Ta mrcha, kdyby mohla, tak tomudle ostrovu šéfuje."

Betonová pevnost držící raptory je budova s výběhem, kolem kterého jsou vysoké stěny nadstavené elektrickým plotem z kovových prutů, protože ty dráty jsou příliš silné, aby se jim ještě říkalo dráty. Výběh samotný je zarostlý hustou vegetací, takže není vidět ani půda dole, ani dinosauři.

Výprava vyleze po schodišti na úzký ochoz kolem betonových zdí a poněkud nejistě se rozestaví kolem. Po tomto vyprávění o raptorech a pro vysoký proud v plotu se jim moc nechce přibližovat k výběhu.

„Jsou tam vůbec?" odváží se Wilkies zeptat, kufřík pevně sevřený v náruči.

„Samozřejmě," prohodí Donovanová.

Vymění si s Lestardem jeden krátký pohled a přikývnutí hlavy, než se zástupkyně obrátí na vysílačku, ze svého pasu a cosi do ní řekne. O chvíli později se ozve mechanický zvuk a jeřáb přinese z nitra budovy nad střed výběhu něco, co vypadá jako půlka stažené krávy zavěšené na silné kovové konstrukci.

„Archie, nechceš jít na chvíli dolů?" zeptá se Anthea, ovšem zní to víc jako příkaz než jako dotaz.

„Co? A proč?" nechápe chlapec a na okamžik kmitá pohledem mezi asistentkou svého strýce a kusem syrového masa. „Zrovna je krmení," prohodí Archie tónem, který naznačuje, že v takovou dobu přece nebude chodit někam pryč.

„Archie, měl bys ji poslechnout," prohodí John vážným tónem, i když nespouští oči z masa, které pomalu a jistě klesá mezi stromy.

„Ale-" začne Archie nejistě. Doktor Watson je jeho idol, co se týče dinosaurů a on by udělal snad vše, co si tenhle muž přeje, ale přijít kvůli jeho slovu o krmení raptorů? Proč by mu zrovna tohle chtěl doktor Watson zakazovat?

Během okamžiku už se chlapec nediví proč.

Vzduchem proletí ostrý zvuk, ze kterého všem naskočila husí kůže. A vzápětí se z výběhu, z míst, kde mezi stromy zmizel kus krávy, ozvou hlasitě znějící zvuky, jak skupinka několika šíleně a vztekle znějících tvorů trhá maso na kusy.

Archie se vyděšeně chytne svého strýčka, ale ten je příliš šokovaný, aby dokázal správně reagovat a zkusil chlapce uklidnit.

Ovšem ostatní nevypadají, že by na tom byli líp.

Greg a Sally mají skoro stejné znechucené výrazy v obličejích, Anthea celá zbledla a divá se jiný směrem, mobil přitisknutý k hrudi, dva paleontologové skoro bez mrknutí a bez nádechu sledují škubající se část kovové konstrukce, která jde vidět nad stromy a Wilkies, celý zelený odstoupil, jak nejdál to jde, zády opřený o zábradlí stejně jako Anthea.

Po chvíli to vše utichne stejně rychle, jako to začalo a vše ustane. Ani list se ve výběhu nehne. Znovu se ozve hučení jeřábu a ten nad koruny stromů vytáhne zbytky pozohýbané konstrukce, která předtím nesla maso. Teď tam není nic.

„Já chci jít pryč," špitne Archie a jeho slova dostanou všechny ze strnulého šoku.

„Už jdeme," hlesne Anthea tiše.

Nikdo nic neřekne, ale všichni ji poslechnou.

Archie se pořád oběma rukama drží Sherlocka, čímž jim oběma dost znesnadňuje chůzi, ale profesorovi chemie to momentálně vůbec nevadí. Spíše naopak. Po tomto zážitku i on potřebuje trochu lidského kontaktu k uklidnění.

* * *

 _Pozn. autora - stejně jako minule, i teď si budete na další kapitolu počkat aspoň ze dva týdny..._


	4. Chapter 4

Po návratu před hlavní budovu neměl nikdo chuť na občerstvení, dokonce ani Anthea, která toto navrhla. Snad jen mužská část prohlídky by si dala panáka na uklidněnou, ovšem jsou si docela jistí, že toto nabídka nezahrnovala.

Na cestě nad kovovou kolejnicí, které si všimli už předtím a ve více částech komplexu, stojí dva zastřešené džípy s logy Jurského parku.

„Elektrická auta?" zeptá se Holmes, ale nezní tak ostře jako obvykle, ani jako by ho to vůbec zajímalo.

„Ano." přikývne Lestrade na souhlas, než se pustí do vysvětlování. „Celý park je postavený tak, aby byl co nejekologičtější, takže auta pro návštěvníky jsou na elektřinu a jezdí podél kolejí. Jsou ovládány přes počítače v hlavní centrále. Ti taky kontrolují bezpečnost lidí uvnitř a v případě potřeby mohou s pasažéry i komunikovat."

„Můžou ty auta řídit i ti, co jsou vevnitř?" zajímá se Seb.

„Ne." zavrtí Lestrade hlavou.

„Tak proč je tam volant?" nechápe paleontolog.

„Za zvyku." pokrčí šéf bezpečnosti rameny.

„Gregu." přejde ke skupince Donovanová, která kus od nich mluvila s vysílačkou. „Prý jestli nechceš na pevninu plavat, tak si máš pohnout."

„Sakra, to už je tolik?" zanadává Lestrade s pohledem upřeným na hodinky na svém zápěstí.

„Odjíždíte?" zajímá se John.

„Mívám občas volno." pousměje se Greg, než trochu zvážní. „Teď přes víkend tady bude jen nezbytný počet zaměstnanců, zbytek odjede trajektem a vrátí se v pondělí ráno. Nemusíte mít ale obavy, bude o vás postaráno."

„A když se něco pokazí?" ptá se John nejistě.

„Tohle postavili ti nejlepší a ti to taky řídí. Museli byste tohle sabototvat, aby se něco stalo." řekne Greg s železnou jistotou v hlase.

„Titanic taky postavili ti nejlepší." prohodí Sherlock polohlasně.

„Nastupte si, prosím, do aut, ať může prohlídka začít." přeruší jejich rozhovor Anthea, která už se tváří normálně a zase si hraje s telefonem. „Dnes si projedete jen nejmenší z návštěvnických okruhů, další pak navštívíte během víkendu a dalších dnů, pokud to počasí dovolí."

„Počasí?" diví se John, protože nad jejich hlavami je celý den jasně modré nebe a jen občas nějaký ten mráček, i když těch už dost přibylo.

„Dle předpovědi počasí se blíží silná bouře s deštěm." odpoví mu Anthea.

„Já nemám rád bouřky." hlesne Archie nejistě a znovu si stoupne blíž k Sherlockovi. Když došli k elektrickým autům, byl už dost klidný, aby se svého strýčka pustil, ovšem zmínka o bouřce ho zrovna nepotěšila.

„Můžu jet s tebou?" zeptá se Archie Sherlocka.

„Nechceš jet raději s doktorem Watsonem a jeho – Moranem? Ti toho o dinosaurech vědí víc než já. Určitě ti toho o nich řeknou spoustu zajímavého." navrhne hned Sherlock a postrčí chlapce směrem k ne moc nadšeným paleontologům.

„Nevím, o co vám jde." obrátí se Seb na Sherlocka. „Ale já chci být Anthein Moran, ne Johnův." S těmi slovy Sebastian odpochoduje k jednomu z aut a sedne si za nepoužitelný volant.

Je jich pět, kdo pojede na výpravu – paleontologové, Holmes, Wilkies a chlapec, takže by se vešli do jednoho auta, ale pro jejich pohodlí jsou přistavena hned dvě.

„Antheo, řekni, co chceš, abych ti přivezl z této výpravy?" zeptá se Seb ze své sedačky. Ještě pořád za sebou nezavřel dveře.

Anthea se chvíli tváří, jako by vážně uvažovala, co by ráda za suvenýr, než odpoví.

„Archieho." řekne jen.

„Vidíš? I Anthea dovolila, abys jel s nimi." otevře Sherlock zadní dveře auta, na jehož přední sedačku si akorát sedá John Watson.

Se spokojeným výrazem Sherlock za svým synovcem zabouchne dveře a vyrazí k prvnímu autu, kde sebou hodí na sedadlo spolujezdce. A jeho spokojený výraz vzápětí zmizí, protože mu došlo, že není-li v autě s chlapcem, pak je v autě s právníkem. Ovšem je pozdě na to, aby si to rozmyslel a šel si sednout do vozidla za nimi. Obě auta sebou totiž trhla a pomalu se rozjela vpřed.

Sherlock, naštvaný sám na sebe, si založí ruce na prsou a zapře se koleny o palubní desku, zatímco z reproduktorů na ně mluví začátek přednášky o parku, prohlídce a pravidlech pro návštěvníky, které namluvil ten samý herec s nevyslovitelným jménem, který stojí za hlasy ve filmu, který se jim podařilo přerušit.

\- - o - -

Greg ještě doprovodí Sally a Antheu k řídící místnosti, než se rozběhne do svého pokoje, kde už na něj čeká jeho sbalený kufr, se kterým si to zamíří do auta, které jeho i pár jeho kolegů doveze k trajektu. Není to poslední spoj do přístavu, ale kdokoliv, kdo pojede o víc jak půl hodiny později, riskuje, že mu loď ujede a on skončí na víkend tady. I když vzato kolem a kolem, práce je tu dost, pro ostrov by to ztráta nebyla.

\- - o - -

První výběh, na který výprava narazila, patřil dilophosaurovi. Všechno, co lidi v autě viděli, byla spousta původní zeleně, dinosaurus žádný.

Mike, Sally, Mycroft a Anthea (a vlastně taky Brook, který nedokončil svůj program a za trest zůstal po škole – tedy, na ostrově) tak jen mohli s ne moc spokojenými výrazy poslouchat Sherlockovo skučení na téma, že bez dinosaurů nebude dinosauří zoo fungovat nebo Archiho stesky, kde jsou zvířata a Moranovo ujišťování, že je Mycroft beztak schovává nebo vůbec nemá. Nikdo v řídící místnosti se netváří zrovna nadšeně a Mycroft už vůbec ne.

V úseku cesty mezi výběhy je v zatáčce vymýcena část vegetace, takže je z aut výhled do jednoho z několika zatravněných údolí, kde by za jiných okolností mohli návštěvníci vidět stáda býložravých dinosaurů. Místo toho tam vidí jednoho ležícího triceratopse a kolem něj bandu ošetřovatelů.

„To ji ještě neodvezli pryč?!" rozhodí Mike nevěřícně rukama. A vzápětí do oněch rukou zaboří obličej, protože návštěvníci opět potvrdili, že s nimi nic nepůjde snadno.

Po několika výkřicích hlavně od doktora Watsona, ať auto zastaví, že se chtějí podívat zblízka, návštěvníci vzdají snahu se domluvit s tím, kdo řídí výpravu a místo toho z aut za jízdy utečou. Okolnosti jim přejí – auta jedou velice pomalu a dveře mají hodně slabé zámky.

„Já říkala, že ty zámky mají být silnější." ozve se hned Sally.

„Nemůžou být neprolomitelné." mávne Mike unaveně rukou. „Víš, že nám to nedovolili, protože co kdyby auto začalo hořet nebo něco?"

„Tak jim dej aspoň pásy a zařiď, ať auto nejede, dokud nebudou zapnuté." hádá se Sally.

„To jde snadno obejít, stačí mít pás zapnutý na prázdno." zavrtí Mike hlavou. „Navíc by to zkazilo zážitek turistů, kdyby se nemohli rozhlížet, jak chtějí." řekne s výrazem, který jasně říká, že zážitek turistů si může trhnout nohou. Jemu jde o jejich bezpečí.

„Tohle se musí nějak vyřešit." zavrčí Sally a naštvaně si založí ruce na prsou. „Jestli jeden z turistů zjistí, že může bez problémů z auta, začnou z nich utíkat všichni. Aby byli dinosaurům blíž."

„Po první ukousnuté ruce je to přejde." prohodí Mike.

„Na to bych nesázela." zahučí Sally pesimisticky. „Lidi jsou idioti."

\- - o - -

Johnovi jen krátce kmitla hlavou myšlenka na to, že by na ty auta měli dát lepší zámky, když ani Archie nemá problémy otevřít za jízdy dveře. Ovšem tato myšlenka je rychle pryč, protože před nimi na zemi leží triceratops. Opravdový, živý triceratops.

Živý a nemocný.

Trojici ošetřovatelů poněkud překvapilo, když se u nich najednou objevila skupinka civilistů a dítě k tomu, ale nezačali střílet ani volat o pomoc. Spíš naopak. Když zjistili, že mají tu čest s konzultanty, kteří mají schválit ostrov, ochotně jim vysvětlili, co je jejich prací a co mají za problém.

V pravidelných intervalech totiž dochází k tomu, že tento triceratops onemocní. Vždy to vypadá jako otrava, ale dle všeho, co ošetřovatelé vědí, tak zvíře nežere nic jiného než obvykle. Kontrolují vše, co triceratops dostává od nich i co žere ve výběhu, ale nic z toho není jedovaté. Alespoň dle jejich znalostí.

Dva paleontologové jim sice s léčbou nemohou pomoci, ale celý proces je naprosto a dokonale fascinuje. K Holmesově ohromení dokonce John začal na triceratopse mluvit, jako by to zvíře bylo jeho dítě nebo milenka. A Sebastian se k němu po chvíli přidal.

Archie je v sedmém nebi, když i jemu ošetřovatelé dovolí, aby si sáhl na uspané a přiotrávené zvíře. Chlapec nakonec skončí rozvalený na břiše triceratopse, které se s každým nádechem zvedá a pak klesá, aniž by mu váha dítěte nějak vadila.

Návštěvu u triceratopse, kterou si všichni až na právníka Wilkiese, který stojí na půl cesty mezi auty a zvířetem a Sherlocka, který sice vše bedlivě sleduje, ale ke zvířeti se nepřibližuje, užívali, přeruší vysílačka ošetřovatelů, která je žádá, ať laskavě pošlou návštěvníky tam, kam patří – do aut.

Po chvíli dohadování bylo rozhodnuto, že si Sherlock, Archie a Wilkies vezmou jedno auto a pojedou na prohlídku výběhů, zatímco paleontologové počkají s ošetřovateli, než dojedou s jeřábem a náklaďákem, aby triceratopse odvezli k vyšetření.

Těžko říct, jestli víc nadával Archie, že nemůže být u nakládání nebo Sherlock, kvůli tomu, s kým pojede autem. Ovšem nebyl tu nikdo, kdo by se postavil na jejich stranu, takže museli jít.

Netrvalo to dohromady ani dvacet minut, než přijela technika a naložila dinosaura na speciálně upravené vozidlo.

Sebastian a John už v duchu spřádali plány, jak donutit Mycrofta, aby je nechal jít k ošetřovatelům a za nemocným triceratopsem, když se u nich objevil jeden z trojice ošetřovatelů.

„Víte, máme místo v džípu, ale jen pro jednoho, kdybyste chtěli jet s námi." navrhne paleontologům.

„Chci!" vyhrknou Sebastian i John zároveň.

„Já jedu!"

„Na to zapomeň!" mračí se na sebe oba kamarádi.

Ošetřovatel na moment vypadá, že lituje své nabídky.

„Kámen, nůžky." navrhne Seb nakonec.

„Platí." odsouhlasí John okamžitě.

Oba před sebe napřáhnou pravačku sevřenou v pěst a aniž by odtrhli pohled od obličeje svého soupeře, třikrát rychle máchnout pěstí nahoru a dolů, než je zastaví a podívají se na ně.

„Papír balí kámen." ušklíbne se Seb.

„Nenávidím tě." zahučí John naštvaně.

„Budu od tebe pozdravovat Trici, až se probere." dodá Seb s nefalšovanou škodolibou radostí.

„Štěstí ve hře, neštěstí v lásce." odsekne Watson. „Vyhrál's Trici, ale přišel's o Antheu."

„Johne, nežárli tolik."

„Proč bych žárlil, je to fakt." pokrčí John rameny. „Chtěla od tebe Archiho a přivedeš jí ho snad?"

„Já ne, ale můj věrný služebník ano." ušklíbne se Sebastian. „Nezklam mě, Johne." mrkne vysoký blonďák, než se rychle vydá k autu plnému ošetřovatelů.

John mu na rozloučenou zasalutuju svým prostředníkem, než se obrátí a s naštvaným výrazem se loudavě vydá k autu na elektrické koleji, které ho proveze parkem.

Doufá, že cestou narazí na nějakého dinosaura, kterého Seb neuvidí, aby mu mohl závidět. Ovšem vypadá to, nebude mít ono štěstí. Po prázdném výběhu dilophosaura a nemocném triceratopsovi totiž dorazil k dalšímu prázdnému výběhu.

„Děláte si prdel?!" rozkřikne se John směrem k malé kameře, která je umístěná v místě zpětného zrcátka, když mu hlas na nahrávce řekne, kdo má sídlit tady. „Vy tu máte Rexe?! Vám nestačí, že tu máte raptory, vy tu máte i tyranosaura?! Copak vám hrabe?! Ten sežere člověka i bez žvýkání!"

\- - o - -

„Další prázdný výběh? Vážně?" zeptá se Sherlock otráveným hlasem, který je částečně způsobený výběhem, částečně spolucestujícími a částečně autem, které zastavilo kus za nimi a kde by měl sedět Archie i Wilkies, aby měl on klid. Tohle není fér!

A taky není fér, že nemůže vidět obličeje lidí na druhé straně kamery, aby věděl, kterým směrem si rýpnout, aby je naštval a sobě zvedl náladu.

\- - o - -

„Já toho chlapa nesnáším." prohodí Sally po chvíli zírání na obličej Holmese mladšího.

„To nejsi jediná." usoudí Mike. „Má talent na vytáčení lidí a provokování. Je to skoro dar."

„Je možnost toho dinosaura nalákat?" přeruší Mycroft jejich rozhovor o svém bratrovi.

„Můžeme to zkusit." prohodí Mike. „Ale nic neslibuju, ne vždy to vyjde. Navíc je nemůžu držet na jednom místě moc dlouho. Ta bouřka se blíží rychleji, než jsme čekali. Sice nás jen štrejchne, ale stejně."

„Maximálně tuto etapu zopakujeme." rozhodne Mycroft. „Není to tak, jako by zítra něco uviděli podruhé." dodá ne zrovna nadšeně.

„Ano, pane." pokýve Mike hlavou, než se natáhne k mikrofonu. „Zkusíme tyranosaura přilákat blíž." řekne, než se obrátí ke klávesnici. Ale nezačne do ní cvakat, protože ho zaujme jeho kolega po škole.

„Kam jdete?" zeptá se varovně.

„K automatům, když je bufet zavřený." zahučí Brook otráveně, ale ne naštvaně.

„A zabezpečení?"

„Program se instaluje. Postupně bude muset restartovat všechny systémy, aby začal pracovat, ale do té doby už bych měl být zpátky."

„No to doufám." mračí se na něj Stamford chvíli, než se vrátí k předchozímu úkolu.

\- - o - -

„Zkusíme Tyranosaura přilákat blíž." ozve se z reproduktorů namísto přednášky o lokalitách, kde byli kosti zmíněného dinosaura nalezeny.

Chvíli se nic neděje, ale nakonec se pravděpodobně z nějaké podzemní místnosti vynoří na povrch nízká ohrádka, v jejímž středu je ke kolíku přivázaná koza. Sotva je plošina se zvířetem nahoře, zanoří se ohrádka zase pod zem.

Vzhledem k mnohametrovým plotům kolem by Sherlock soudil, že ohrádka byla schována pouze proto, aby se ušetřilo za opravy. Dinosaurus by si jí nejspíš ani nevšiml, až by na ni šlápl.

„On tu kozu sežere?" zeptá se Archie nejistě, hlavu a půl těla strčené mezi předními sedačkami.

„O tom pochybuju." prohodí Sherlock s rukama založenýma na prsou a s otráveným výrazem.

„Je to masožravec. Samozřejmě, že tu kozu sežere." ozve se Wilkies, který hnědobílou kozu s převislýma ušima sleduje s výrazem mírné nechuti v obličeji. „Nejspíš ji roztrhá na kusy."

„Drž hubu, snižuješ IQ celému ostrovu." odsekne Sherlock. „Ta koza si lehla a vypadá, že usne. Možná toho o zvířatech nevím moc, ale takhle se zvíře v blízkosti predátora nechová."

Slova profesora chemie zdůrazní zahřměmní.

Archie sebou slabě trhne a po chvílkovém zaváhání si přeleze dopředu a sedne si za volant vedle Sherlocka.

„Hrom je jen zvuk." zahučí Holmes nespokojeně.

„Já vím, jde jen o rázovou vlnu doprovázející vytvoření blesku." přikývne Archie. „Ale stejně ho nemám rád."

Sherlock jen protočí oči, než je znuděně zavře.

„Dejte mi vědět, až se něco stane. Třeba až doopravdy narazíme na dinosaura ve výběhu."

\- - o - -

Watson, ještě pořád naštvaný na debilitu místních vědců a šéfů, jen protočí oči, když si všimne přivázané kozy, která si lehá uprostřed výběhu.

„Nechci vám do toho kecat, ale _tohle_ není Tyranosaurus Rex." prohodí John, než vytáhne mobil a s trochou bloudění aplikacemi najde foťák a zvíře vyfotí. Rád by fotku poslal Sebastianovi, ale začínající bouřka nad ostrovem mu kazí signál.

„Tak pozděj." zahučí John a schová mobil do kapsy. S posledním pohledem na kozu se oběma předloktími opře o volant a položí na něj hlavu.

V tu chvíli se všechno v autě vypne. A podle zhasnutí světel v autě kus před ním, není jediný, komu došly baterky.

„Jasně. Nic se tu nepokazí." zahučí John otráveně. „A to jsme ani nic nesabotovali." Aspoň myslím, dodá v duchu. Přece jen, Sebastian s ním není a Sherlock Holmes je dost inteligentní a lomeno nebo nezodpovědný, aby dokázal vyzkratovat i tyhle auta. Ale nemá v úmyslu se rozběhnout k druhému autu a ptát se, je-li to opravdu chemikova. Začalo pršet a jemu se nechce moknout.

\- - o - -

„Co se děje?" vyhrkne Wilkies, sotva světla v autě zhasnou a kolem se rozhostí ticho a šero.

„Všechno se vyplo." povídá Archie, zatímco se rozhlíží kolem sebe, jako by doufal, že někde objeví tlačítko 'rozsvítit' nebo 'zapnout'.

„Samo se to vyplo?" vyjede po něm Wilkies. „Co jsi zmáčkl? Co jsi provedl?"

„Nic jsem neprovedl!" hádá se Archie.

„Buďte zticha!" okřikne je Sherlock. „Auta se řídí z velitelství, takže tam musel někdo něco udělat, ne tady."

Další hrom, tentokráte hlasitější a v doprovodu prvních velkých kapek, které začaly ťukat na střechu auta.

„Ale zase ty auta zapnou, že jo?" strachuje se Archie.

„Jestli chtějí tenhle park schválit, tak musí." mávne Sherlock bez zájmu rukou. „Nehledě na to, že by se tvoje matka postarala o vyhynutí rodu Holmesů, pokud bychom tě nevrátili."

\- - o - -

„Co to sakra?!" vyhrkne Stamford, když mu najednou začne většina kontrolek blikat červeně.

„Co se děje?" ptá se Sally ustaraně, zatímco sleduje, jak postupně červenají ploty kolem všech výběhů ma plánku ostrova.

„Vypínají se ploty, mimo jiné." zahučí Mike, zatímco zuřivě cvaká do počítače, ale očividně není schopný zastavit to, co se právě děje, ať je to, co je to.

„Slečno Donovanová, najděte pana Brooka." obrátí se Holmes na dočasnou šéfku bezpečnosti.

„Jestli to ten zmetek sabotoval, tak ho osobně zabiju." sykne Mike. Nedostatek cigaret a nadbytek kofeinu z něj dělají násilníka.

Anthea, která dosud mlčela, přejde tiše k Holmesovi a polohlasem ho informuje o nefunkčnosti mobilů.

„Proč nefungují mobilní telefony?" obrátí se Mycroft na Stamforda.

„Protože je bouřka. Máme pevnou linku." odpoví Mike automaticky. „Po víkendu maj přijet lidi, co to vyřeší."

„Kde jsou tak dlouho?" zahučí po chvíli Stamford naštvaně, když se Donovanová a Brook nevrací. „K automatům to není zas _tak_ daleko."

Jako by čekali na jeho slova, vrazí mokrý Brook a naštvaná Donovanová do místnosti.

„Byl venku na cigáru." odsekne Donovanová na vysvětlenou.

„A proč jste mokrý?" mračí se Holmes podezíravě.

„Protože mi _někdo_ vyrazil deštník z ruky." odsekne Brook a probodne Sally pohledem.

„To je jedno." zarazí je Mike. „Proč se vypínají ploty?"

„Řekl jsem, že ten program může některé systémy restartovat." brání se Brook cestou ke svému pracovnímu stolu.

„Neznamená restartovat náhodou, že se to po vypnutí i zapne?" dohaduje se s ním Mike. „Protože tuhle část systémy nedělají."

„To je blbost." zarazí se Brook, ale zatváří se trochu nejistě.

„Pane Stamforde, kde zůstala stát auta s výpravou?" vloží se do rozhovoru Mycroft.

„Pořád jsou ještě před výběhem tyranosaura." oznámí Mike s jistými obavami.

„Slečno Donovanová, myslíte, že byste si mohla vzít auto a dojet pro ně?" obrátí se Holmes na vážně se tvářící ženu.

„Jistě." přikývne Sally bez zaváhání na souhlas.

„Moran je s ošetřovateli, takže jsou jen čtyři." obrátí se na Donovanovou i Mike. „Můžeš jet sama s jedním autem, ale jestli chceš, tak nad garážemi by mělo být pár řidičů. Vždycky tady nějací zůstávají."

„To je dobré." mávne Sally rukou. „Jedno auto bude stačit." dodá, než vyrazí pryč.

\- - o - -

Pro samé hřmění hromů a mlácení deště do střechy auta není uvnitř vozu slyšet vlastního slova. Ne, že by teda John měl s kým mluvit, když je v autě sám, ale to je jedno.

Aby nějak zabil čas, začne se probírat vybavením auta, i když toho po tmě není moc vidět. Pod jednou sedačkou našel kufr s vybavením pro první pomoc, ovšem malý kufr auta je pro jeho bádání zlatý důl.

Ohnutý přes zadní sedačky stačil najít dost divně vypadající přilbu, ze které se vyklubaly brýle pro noční vidění. Ve tmě sice výhoda, ale pokud mu nepůjde o život, tak ho v tomhle nikdo neuvidí.

Další je velká baterka s poněkud tuhým ovládáním nebo kufr s pistolí na světlice a k němu samozřejmě i světlice. To se v kufru nejvíce blíží zbraním a John se přisthne, že je za to rád. Někteří lidi (Nebudeme říkat Američani, to by bylo předpojaté, ne?) mají sklony používat zbraně až příliš často a snadno.

Uprostřed jeho průzkumné výpravy ho vyruší křik a čvachtání blížících se nohou. Teprve tehdy Johnovi dojde, že prudká bouřka přešla v jemný a slábnoucí déšť. Toliko ke strašlivému počasí.

John si sedne normálně a ještě je schopný poznat, že to ječení byl právník Wilkies, který z nějakého důvodu vyběhl z auta a zamířil si to do džungle mezi výběhy.

„Co mu hrabe?" zahučí John nechápavě a otočí se čelem k autu před sebou.

Zadní dveře jsou otevřené, ale někdo se natáhl a rychle je zabouchnul.

John si je jistý, že slyší křik Sherlocka i Archieho. Proč tak hulákají? Archie říkal, že se bojí bouřek, ale ta už přece skončila, ne? A taky to nevysvětluje jeho strýčka.

A pak to uslyší nebo možná ucítí, protože ten zvuk je tak hluboký, že jde spíš o vibrování vzduchu, které cítí než o zvuk, který slyší.

„Co to sakra je?" zeptá se John a s obavami se podívá směrem k výbehu, vedle kterého parkují.

Je tma a brýle na noční vidění jsou zapomenuty, takže chvíli trvá, než Johnovi dojde, co vidí. Nebo spíše nevidí.

Koza je pryč a tyč, ke které byla přivázaná, je zohnutá.

Najednou, přímo před Johnovýma očima, se jeden z pilířů, který drží elektrický plot, nahne do strany a vzápětí se lana, která mají vést vysoké napětí, popraskají jako příliš napnuté struny.

„Kurva, Ježiši Kriste, to přece ne. To ne. Ne." mumle si John pořád dokola a neodvažuje se ani mrknout.

Přímo před jeho očima a jako naschvál hned vedle auta s dvěma Holmesi je v plotě obrovská díra a v ní stojí ohromný dinosaurum s tlamou plnou ostrých zubů.

Na chvíli tyranosaurus jen stojí a rozhlíží se, jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli má nebo nemá pokračovat z výběhu ven, ale pak se přece jen pohne. Dinosaurus zvedne hlavu a džunglí a ostrovem se rozlehne ohlušující řev, který donutí tři lidi v autech se vyděšeně přikrčit a zacpat si dlaněmi uši.

Tyranosaurus Rex utekl z výběhu.

* * *

 _Poznámka pod čarou - Britský herec s nevyslovitelným jménem, který komentuje prohlídku parkem i onen pseudovědecký film v kině. Moje idea byla, že jde o Benedicta CUmberbatche. Lianell jako první napadl David Attenborough. Takže je na vás, koho si vyberete nebo jeslti si najdete vlastního dabéra._


	5. Chapter 5

Řídící místnost vypadá, jako by tam něco vybuchlo. Snad všechny kontrolky blikají červeně, všude poplašné tóny a lidi uvnitř se hádají, až je div, že si nejdou po krku.

„Jak to myslíte, že jste _asi_ udělal chybu v kódu? Vždyť jste ho psal!"

„Jenže jsem neměl kdy ho zkontrolovat, protože jste mi nedal čas!"

„Nemůžu za to, že jste líný a nezodpovědný idiot!"

„To si vyprošuju!"

„Nechte toho, tohle k ničemu nevede!"

„Nemáte si co vyprošovat!"

„Hej!" zařve Anthea a všichni se doopravdy zarazí. „Co kdybyste se přestali hádat a zapojili ploty dřív, než zvířata utečou?" zeptá se s naštvaným výrazem, který tři muže v místnosti nechává stát s bradami skoro na podlaze.

Anthea je vždy klidná, chladnokrevná a vážná, nikdy nekřičí a neprojevuje emoce. Tady až do teď. A pokud za emoce nepovažujete škodolibost a opovážlivost.

„Budeme muset projít celý program a zjistit, kde je chyba." povzdechne si Mike a promne si obličej.

„A jak dlouho to bude trvat?" zeptá se Mycroft chladným tónem.

„Dlouho." prohodí Brook a padne na svou židli.

„Brooku, dejte mi svoje cigarety." řekne Mike rozkazovačně a napřáhne ruku.

Jeho podřízený se tváří podezíravě, ale podá mu pomačkanou krabičku ze své náprsní kapsy. Mike si hned jednu cigaretu vytáhne a po pokývnutí ruky mu Brook podá i zapalovač. Stamford si rychle zapálí a s úlevným povzdechem vydechne.

„Fajn, jdeme řešit krizi."

„Je i nějaký jiný způsob, jak tohle vyřešit? Nějaký rychlejší?" zeptá se Holmes trochu netrpělivě.

„Můžeme jít k centrálnímu rozvodu, což je na druhý straně komplexu, vyhodit všude pojistky, znovu je nahodit a doufat, že všechno zase naskočí. Ovšem vyřadili bychom tak na nějakou dobu i věci, které zatím jedou. A laboratoře se musí nahodit zvlášť, takže bychom potenciálně přišli o jejich momentální pokusy." pokrčí Mike rameny. „Zkusil bych raděj nejdřív projít ten kód. Pokud tu chybu najdeme brzo, tak tohle bude ten nejjistější způsob, jak tohle vyřešit."

„Hlavně hledejte rychle. Ještě pořád jsou u výběhu tyranosaura." ozve se Anthea s nepoužitelným mobilem sevřeným v ruce. Ale nedívá se do něj. Místo toho sleduje blikající mapu ostrova.

\- - o - -

Sebastian akorát s ošetřovateli řešil problémy se signálem mobilních telefonů, které zde za špatného počasí bývají, a že se tento detail turistům nebude moc líbit, když si všimli, že venku nesvítí světla.

„Že by ta bouřka byla tak silná?" prohodí nejmladší z ošetřovatelů, Davis.

„Vám tady bouřky vyhazují i proud? To už se turistům tuplem nebude líbit."

„Většinou musí být bouřka vyloženě nad ostrovem, ale tahle šla jen kolem." zavrtí Davis hlavou, zatímco si utírá ruce.

Stále uspaný triceratops má za sebou všechna možná vyšetření, která tady s minimálním personálem provádějí a teď je zavřený v jedné z menších ohrad v této sekci areálu.

„Tak proč je teda venku tma?" diví se Sebastian.

„To nevím." pokrčí ošetřovatel rameny.

V tu chvíli vypne světlo i na chodbě, kde stojí.

„Hádám, že to asi nebude tím, že někdo cvakl vypínačem, co?" zeptá se Moran.

„Tohle se tu ještě nestalo." prohodí Davis a zní dost nejistě.

„A jak řešíte věci, které se ještě nestaly?"

„Zavoláme na vedení." řekne mu Davis a pomalu se vydá chodbou dál.

Sebastian se mu drží v patách. Nebo aspoň tak v patách, jak mu to dovoluje skorotma kolem.

„Nejdou telefony." prohodí Moran. Nerad by byl poslem špatných zpráv, ale teď se o tom bavili.

„Pevná linka funguje vždycky." řekne mu jeho průvodce s jistotou v hlase. Nebo aspoň s pevnou vírou v hlase.

\- - o - -

„On utekl! On utekl! On utekl!" drmolí vyděšený Archie pořád dokola, vykulené oči přilepené na dinosaurovi, který se je před chvílí pokusil ohlušit.

„Já vím! Přestaň mluvit!" zakřičí po něm Sherlock, i když se taky dívá na obřího plaza, kterého se neodvažuje spustit z očí.

„Nekřič! Přilákáš ho!" děsí se Archie se slzami na krajíčku.

„Já nekřičím! Ty pořád mluvíš!" panikaří Sherlock.

„Ne, to ty! Sežere nás!" hádá se Archie.

A vzápětí se vyděšeně zajíkne, protože tyranosaurus udělal krok blíž k nim a celé auto se otřáslo.

„Ježiši Kriste." zamumle Sherlock zděšeně a skoro bez mrknutí sleduje blížícího se tvora.

Profesor chemie zkusí uskočit dozadu, když se dinosaurus podívá jeho směrem, ale není moc kam. Tyranosaurus se blíží ze strany spolujezdce a Sherlock by rád uhnul na druhou stranu vozidla, jenže v omezeném prostoru auta je dost neohrabaný a za jeho zády je také Archie. Sherlockův pokus tedy skončí chemikářem rozplácnutým přes dvě sedačky a s hlavou a rameny v Archieho klíně.

Archie se ho hned až bolestivě pevně chytne za rameno.

„Ať jde pryč. Prosím. Prosím. Ať jde pryč." šeptá Archie prosebně, v podstatě škemrá, ale jeho slova nejsou vyslyšena a to poslední se mu doslova zadrhne v hrdle.

Tyranosaurus Rex totiž dorazil až k autu a teď sklonil hlavu, aby se podíval dovnitř.

Oba Holmesové hrůzou ztuhnou na místě a jen zděšeně hledí na zažloutlé oko na obrovité hlavě plné ostrých zubů. V autě jde slyšet jen jejich přerývavé dýchání, ale jinak nic. Žádné zvuky z venku, ať už způspbené dinosaurem nebo okolím, nejsou dvojicí registrovány.

Vteřiny se nekonečně vlečou.

Muž a chlapec se neodvažují mrkat, dýchat, nic. Archie si ani nevšimnul, že se mu po tvářích kutálí slzy.

A pak se dinosaurova hlava pohne a vzdálí se.

Sherlock hned vydechne úlevou a na moment zavře oči. Archie nahlas vzlykne a celý se sesune na stranu, jako by neměl dost sil na to, aby zvládl sedět rovně.

A o vteřinu později oba vyděšeně zaječí, protože tyranosauří hlava ze strany narazila do auta.

To se celá otřásne a zahýbe, ale na kolech se udrží.

Archie a Sherlock se křečovitě drží jeden druhého a ječí hrůzou.

Dinosaurus znovu vrazí do boku auta, které se krátce postaví na dvě kola, než spadne na všechny čtyři.

Sherlockovi se nějak podařilo se přesunout, takže teď on i jeho synovec sedí namačkaní na sedačce u volantu.

Tyranosaurus znovu zařve a zkusí trochu jinou taktiku. Zkusí na auto šlápnout.

Střecha a strana auta napříč od Holmesů je pomačkána a zdemolována pod vahou obrovitého zvířete. Sklo ve dveřích a vzadu prasklo a střepy se rozletěly všude okolo.

Archie v podstatě vleze Sherlockovi do klína ve snaze utéct před dinosaurem a zničeným koncem auta. Starší Holmes je zády doslova přilepený ke dveřím, u kterých sedí, dlouhé nohy zapřené o sedačku, jako by se od ní chtěl odrazit a proplout kovem a sklem za sebou.

Ani jeden z nich už nekřičí, jen vyděšeně zírají a občas jim z hrdel unikne pištivý či kníkavý zvuk nebo vzlyk, když se promáčkne další část střechy nebo když dinosaurovo neustálé vrčení zesílí.

Ovšem pak tyranosaurus znovu vrazí hlavou do auta a Holmesové znovu začnou křičet.

A tentokrát se dinosaruovi podaří auto převrátit. S druhou ranou se auto překlopí na bok a s třetí na střechu.

Dinosaurus dál do auta vráží, ale teď, když je auto na střeše, tak se jen otáčí nebo posunuje po promáčené zemi, ale nepřevrací se.

Když se auto přestalo obracet, skončili oba Holmesové na střeše mezi střepy z oken rozbitých nárazem. Oba se snaží vyhnout střepům, jeden druhému i vrchům sedaček.

Jenže tyranosaurus se svou hrou ještě neskončil. Dál vráží do auta, tentokráte z různých stran, čímž hází s jeho pasažéry z jednoho konce auta na druhý, odírá je o střepy, omlací o sedačky a zároveň do auta skrz rozbitá okna nabírá bahno z cesty.

Sherlock a Archie jsou příliš vyděšení, aby křičeli. Občas vyjeknou, když do něčeho narazí, ale jinak se jen krčí a doufají, že to skončí.

\- - o - -

John dokáže jen sedět a s otevřenou pusou zírat na obrovského masožravce, který přímo před jeho očima uprchnul ze svého výběhu a začal si hrát s autem před sebou. Z naprostého šoku Johna dostane to, když se dinosaurus rozhodne, že auto rozšlápne.

„Hej! Slyšíte mě?!" zakřičí John směrem ke kameře umístěné místo zpětného zrcátka. „Funguje to?! Slyšíte mě?! Tyranosaurus utekl! Slyšíte?!" huláká vyděšený paleontolog a jednou rukou klepe a šťouchá do kamery, než to vzdá.

Z vedení pomoc nekouká.

Tyranosaurus Rex se rozhodl, že ho šlapání po autě nebaví a znovu do něj začal narážet hlavou a ramenem. A tentokrát auto obrátil na střechu.

„Do prdele." špitne John vyděšeně.

Musí jim nějak pomoct! Je tam Archie a Sherlock. Musí jim pomoct. Ale jak?! Co zmůže proti dinosaurovi? Nic! Sakra! Musí se vzpamatovat! Kopal přece ve válečné zóně, dinosaura zvládne. Prosím, ať se stane zázrak...

Tyranosaurus dál do auta vráží a otáčí ho dokola a posunuje do strany.

John se vrhne do zadní části svého auta a znovu se začne probírat vybavením v kufru. Musí tam přece něco být. Něco, co by pomohlo. Něco. Cokoliv!

Najednou se John zarazí, pohled upřený na světlice, jejichž kufr právě otevřel. Třeba by toho dinosaura dokázal odlákat. Jenže tím ho naláká na sebe. Ale třeba to vyjde.

John potřepe hlavou, aby z ní dostal všechny katastrofické scénáře a hlasy rozumu, které se mu snaží naznačit, že páchá sebevraždu sežráním dinosaurem. Sebere z kufru jednu světlici a rychle vyrazí pryč z auta.

Vážně doufá, že tohle vyjde, protože v tom bahně kolem nemá šanci utéct.

Rozhodně ne před dinosaurem, který mezitím natlačil auto až k betonové stěně, která drží kovový plot kolem jeho výběhu. Momentálně to vypadá, jako by se snažil postavit auto na čumák. A že se mu to i daří.

John vyděšeně polkne a na moment není schopný se hnout.

Dinosaurus oné chvíle využije a doopravdy postaví auto na čumák a opře ho podvozkem o stěnu.

Náraz kovu o beton a vyděšený výkřik z auta Johna probudí k životu.

„Prosím, ať tohle vyjde." zamumle skoro zoufale, než jedním pohybem zapálí světlici. Rudé světlo ho na moment oslepí, ale nepouští ji. Zvedne ruku nad hlavu a pomalu máchá rukou ze strany na stranu.

Dohromady vidí kulové, takže si není jistý, jestli si ho tyranosaurus všimnul nebo ne. Ovšem rozhodně si všimne, když se obří plaz vydá jeho směrem.

John ještě jednou máchne světlicí, než se otočí a s co největší silou ji hodí mezi stromy a sám padne na zem. A pak mu nezbývá, než doufat, že tyranosaurus půjde lovit světlici a nesežere jeho. Nebo ho nezašlápne.

Ovšem Watson má očividně víc štěstí než rozumu, protože obrovitý masožravec jen proběhne dva metry od něj a do tropického porostu.

John se hned vyškrábe na nohy a co nejrychleji to v bahně skoro po kotníky jde, se rozběhne k autu se dvěma Holmesi.

„Archie! Sherlock!" huláká John, sotva je u auta, které je splácnuté na výšku sedaček.

„Doktore Watsone?" ozve se nevěřícné kníknutí z míst nad Johnovou hlavou. V místech, kde byl původně kufr a vybavení, se cosi pohne.

„Čekej chvíli. Vylezu nahoru a pomůžu ti ven." řekne John s úlevným úsměvem.

Betonová stěna je asi metr padesát vysoká a ze dva metry široká, takže je mezi okrajem a vypnutým elektrickým plotem dost místa pro lidi. Nehledě na to, že v tomto místě tyranosaurus utekl ze svého výběhu, takže tam kus plotu v podstatě chybí.

John se pracně vyškrábe na stěnu a rychle se vydá k autu. S trochou štěstí se tyranosaurus nevrátí, ale ten, kdo spoléhá na štěstí, obvykle skončí hodně špatně.

„Archie, Sherlocku, jste zranění?" ptá se John, sotva stojí u auta.

„Všechno mě bolí." vzlykne Archie, ale více odpovědí se John nedočká.

„Sherlocku? Sherlocku?! Řekněte něco!" panikaří John, když se profesor chemie neozývá.

„Vážná zranění myslím nemám, ale jsem zaklíněný v mezeře mezi sedačkami a nejsem si jistý, jak se z nich dostat." řekne Holmes třesoucím se hlasem.

„Něco vymyslíme." prohlásí John s jistotou. „Tak jo, Archie. Ty jdeš první. Myslíš, že dokážeš vylést zadním oknem?" obrátí archeolog svou pozornost na chlapce.

„J- jo." přikývne Archie trochu nejistě, než se pohne. Postaví se na opěradla zadních sedaček a s Johnovou pomocí se mu podaří vytáhnout z auta.

Sotva chlapec stojí na betonu, John si ho pořádně prohlédne. Je docela tma, ale stejně se chce ujistit, že chlapec nikde nekrvácí nebo něco podobného. Ovšem moc šancí na prohlídku nemá, protože ho Archie hned pevně obejme kolem pasu a úlevou se rozbrečí.

„Chtěl nás sežrat. Chtěl nás sežrat. Chtěl nás sežrat." opakuje Archie mezi vzlyky.

„To je dobré, Archie. Neboj." mumle John nejistě. Neví, jak utěšovat dítě, obzvláště po něčem takovémto.

„Archie, je pryč a pokud se vrátí, tak slibuju, že udělám vše, abych tě ochránil. Slibuju." povídá John pevným hlasem, ruce položené na chlapcových ramenou. „Ale teď musíme vytáhnout ven i Sherlocka, jo? Jemu musíme taky pomoct, ale nejdřív mě musíš pustit, slyšíš?"

Chvíli to trvá, ale nakonec se špinavý chlapec pustí zabahněného archeologa a ten může začít zjišťovat, co je s profesorem chemie.

Ve tmě toho doopravdy není moc vidět, ale stejně John rozezná dlouhou hubenou postavu Sherlocka Holmese, který leží na boku v pase zaklíněný mezi předními sedačkami. Naštěstí je aspoň hlavou nahoru.

Ovšem než stačí John nebo Sherlock něco vymyslet, Archie začne vyděšeně křičet.

Watson sebou trhne a otočí se směrem k chlapci. Ten stojí, zírá kamsi do džungle a ječí.

Johnovi stačí jen krátký pohled ke stromům, aby co nejrychleji přiskočil k chlapci a zakryl mu rukou pusu.

Tyranosaurus se vrátil na místo činu a ječící dítě ho rozhodně zaujalo.

John neví, jestli je dinosaurus viděl nebo ne, je tma a nikdo neměl příležitost zjistit, která z teorií o zraku tohoto druhu je založená na pravdě.

„Ticho." špitne John.

Pomalu se vydá do strany a Archieho táhne za sebou, ruku pořád položenou přes jeho pusu. Třeba, když se jim podaří schovat za zvednutý zadek auta, tak si jich dinosaurus nevšimne a odejde.

Třeba.

Jenže John možná má víc štěstí, jak rozumu, ale na tohle jeho štěstí nestačí.

Zatímco se on a s ním i Archie tisknou ke spodku auta a doufají, že je tyranosaurus neuvidí zhora, ten s vrčením dojde k převrácenému vozu a znovu do něj začne bušit hlavou. Paleontolog a chlapec jse jen modlí, aby ho to brzo přestalo bavit. Ale motlidbami plítvají nadarmo.

Jedna z ran do nahoru trčící části auto zhoupne na hraně betonové stěny a skoro rozmáčkne dva, kteří se tam schovávají.

Když dinosaurus ránu a pohyb autem zopakuje, rozplácne se John i s Archiem pod sebou na zemi.

Chlapec naštastí nezačne znovu křičet.

John se pomalu začne plazit směrem k druhé straně betonové stěny, Archie ho ovšem hned křečovitě chytne za košili a dokonce ho při tom i poškrábe.

„Ne." kníkne chlapec vyděšeně.

John mu jen zase zakryje rukou pusu, aby mu naznačil, že má být ticho, než se znovu vydá plazmo dál.

Na druhé straně je stěna o něco nižší, takže nebude žádný problém vylést zase zpátky.

John se obrátí na Archieho, ukáže na ně dva a pak dolů do výběhu. Ovšem žádné reakce se od chlapce nedočká. Ten se ho jen dál drží a vyděšeně na něj hledí.

John zopakuje svoje pohyby, ale stále bez efektu.

Co ovšem Archieho rozhýbe, je tyranosarus.

Obří masožravec zařve a s mnohem větší silou než předtím, vrazí do auta. A v podstatě ho tím z půlky vyhodí nahoru na stěnu.

Archie i Sherlock v autě vyděšeně zaječí.

John jen mlčky chytne chlapce za triko na zádech a v podstatě s ním přepadne do výběhu. Oba dva se s bolestivým zaskučením rozplácnou na mokré trávě. Se sprostou nadávkou John chytne Archieho za paži a bez ohledu na chlapcův zdravotní nebo jakýkoliv jiný stav se s ním rozběhne mezi stromy. Ty tady sice nerostou nijak hustě, ale rozhodně jsou dost velké, aby se za nimi mohli schovat.

Oba zapadnou za nejbližší strom, John zády ke kmeni, s Archiem přitisknutým ke svému předku a s rukou přes chlapcova ústa.

Od plotu se pořád ozývá skřípání kovu o beton a dinosaurovo vrčení o různé intenzitě.

Ti dva pouze stojí, nehýbou se, jen se třesou strachem a čekají, až to skončí. Až ta noční můra skončí.

Od plotu se ozve hlasitý třesk, při kterém sebou John i Archie leknutím trhnou. Tyranosaurovi se konečně podařilo zatlačit auto až do výběhu.

A pak ticho.

Ticho a vzápětí další ohlušující zařvání tyranosaura rexe, následované vzdalujícími se kroky.

John se nejistě vykloní zpoza stromu, aby obhlédl situaci. Zdemolované auto stojí na boku u betonové stěny. V dohledu není žádný dinosaurus.

Vzápětí se ozve další třesk praskajícího skla a mačkajícího se kovu. Z nějakého důvodu Tyranosaurus vyhlásil válku autům a po zdemolování prvního se pustil do dalšího v dohledu.

„Archie." obrátí se John a klekne si před vyděšeného chlapce. „Počkej tady a já půjdu pro tvého strýce, jo?"

„Ne!" zaječí hned Archie, čímž si vyslouží ruku přes pusu.

„Ticho. Nebo zase přijde." vyhrkne John vážně. Počká, až Archie přikývne na souhlas, než ruku zase spustí.

„Tyranosaurus je pořád nahoře." řekne John smrtelně vážným tónem. „Musíme odsud pryč, ale nejdřív musíme za Sherlockem. Je to jasné?"

„Jo." pípne třesoucí se chlapec.

„Fajn. Já půjdu k autu a ty počkáš tady, jasné?"

„Ne! Utečete! On se vrátí!" panikaří Archie.

John mu znova musí zakrýt pusu. Nechce brát Archieho k autu, protože pokud je Sherlock- No, jsou věci, které by děti rozhodně neměli vidět.

„Neuteču, Archie." povídá John rozhodným hlasem. „Ani nemám kam utéct. Nahoře je pořád Rex a jinam to nejde. Neuteču ti. Slibuju. Ale musím k autu. Musím se podívat, jestli - můžeme dostat strýce ven. Ty zatím počkáš tady, jasné? Budeš tady u stromu a celou dobu na mě uvidíš. A já půjdu k autu a zkontroluju, jestli je – jestli je Sherlock pořád zaseknutý. A jestli je, tak – tak půjdeme pro pomoc, jo?" vysvětluje John, ruku pořád přitisknutou k chlapcovu obličeji.

John chvíli čeká, než Archie přikývne na souhlas. Velice pomalu ho John pustí, nejistý, jestli malý začne znovu křičet a panikařit nebo ne.

„Počkej tady a dívej se, jestli chceš. Já jdu k autu pro Sherlocka." řekne John pomalu.

Archie znovu přikývne na souhlas, ale nic neříká.

John vyhlédne zpoza stromu, aby si ověřil, je-li tyranosaurus v dohledu či ne. Watson si úlevou oddechne, než s hlubokým nádechem na zpevnění nervů vyběhne k autu.

Z původního jasně barevného vozu zbyla omlácená kostra.

John padne na kolena vedle kdysi čelního skla a snaží se ve tmě něco uvidět, ovšem vede marný boj.

„Sherlocku? Sherlocku, slyšíte mě?" povídá John tiše.

V prostoru za předními sedačkami se něco pohne, ale nikdo neodpovídá.

„Sherlocku!" křikne John o něco hlasitěji, než se zkusí protáhnout škvírou, která z čelního skla zbyla. Nevleze do auta celý, nohy mu trčí ven, ale pořád je dost hluboko, aby mohl natáhnout ruku mezi sedačky a nahmatat tam zkrouceného profesora chemie.

Ve chvíli, kdy se dotkne něčeho, v čem tuší ruku, ozve se zpoza sedaček ostré nadechnutí.

„Sherlocku." osloví ho John znovu.

Něco se dotkne jeho ruky a John se toho chytne. Dle tvaru jde o Holmesovi prsty.

„Jak jste na tom?" zeptá se John s obavami.

„Vy jste neutekli?" řekne Sherlock chraplavým hlasem.

„Máte hlídat Archieho. Nemyslete si, že to hodíte na mě." snaží se John odlehčit situaci, ale pak zase zvážní. „Dokážete se dostat ven?"

„A kudy?" hlesne Sherlock hořce.

„Co okno nad vámi, šlo by to?"

„Ne. Je zdemolované."

„Do prdele." zanadává John.

Sherlock je zabarikádovaný mezi kusy kovu a polstrovanými sedačkami auta. I když... Možná by šly sklopit. Všechny sedačky jdou sklopit, ne?

John pustí Sherlocka a chce se odtáhnout, aby zjistil, jak jsou na tom tyhle, ale sotva povolí stisk, Sherlock ho chytne oběma rukama za zápěstí.

„Ne!" vyhrkne Holmes přiškrceným hlasem. „Utečete."

„Neuteču." povídá John chlácholivě.

„Lžete." odsekne vystrašený Sherlock.

„Nelžu. Přísahám." řekne Watson rozhodným hlasem. „Chci se podívat, jestli jdou tyhle sedačky sklopit, abyste mohl prolést ke mně. Ale abych to mohl zkusit, musíte mě pustit."

Na chvíli se nic neděje a John uvažuje nad tím, jak muže přesvědčit jinak, nebo jestli se mu má rovnou vytrhnout. Ovšem jako by mu Sherlock četl myšlenky, stisk jeho rukou zesílí. A o okamžik později ho pustí. John se nejdřív zarazí, ale pak ruku vytáhne.

„Hned to bude." slíbí, než začne hledat páčku obsluhující polohu sedačky.

„Mám ji." vyhrkne John po chvíli hledání a chytne opěradlo, aby ho přitáhl k sobě.

Jenže sedačka se nehýbe.

„Zkuste do ní zatlačit. Do té spodní." vybídne Sherlocka.

Ovšem ani jejich společné síly sedačku nesloží.

„Proč to do háje nejde?!" rozkřikne se John vztekle a pěstí do opěradla praští.

A to se s lehkostí zakloní dozadu.

„Děláte si prdel?" hlesne John nevěřícně.

Ovšem Holmes na jeho ohromení kašle a zakloní sedačku ještě víc. Vyžaduje to z jeho strany sice trochu gymnastiky, ale nakonec se John i Sherlock vyškrábou ze zdemolovaného auta.

Tedy, Sherlock se vyškrábe. John se tam na chvíli vrátí, aby zpod sedačky řidiče vydobyl pevně přidělanou krabici první pomoci.

Když se zase dostane ven, sedí Sherlock na zemi, zády se opírá o střechu auta a jemu v podstatě na klíně klečí Archie, který svého strýčka skoro škrtí v objetí. Ovšem Sherlock mu nemá co vyčítat, protože chlapce objímá stejně pevně.

Za jiných okolností by John ty dva nechal, ať se ujistí, že je ten druhý v pořádku, ale teď ne. Nad jejich hlavami tyranosaurus rex dál ničí auto a nic nenaznačuje, že až skončí s tím, že se nevydá za prvním.

„Musíme jít." řekne John tichým hlasem.

„Co?!" vyjekne Archie vystrašeně.

„Kam?" nechápe Sherlock.

„Pryč od něj." zvedne John ruku směrem k vrcholu betonové zdi. „Nechce se mi tady čekat, jestli nás najde."

„Tohle je výběh." namítne Sherlock.

„Buď můžeme čekat někde tady, než Rex zmizí, nebo můžeme zkusit přejít výběh a vylést někde na druhé straně anebo můžeme zkusit proklouznout kolem něj a doufat, že si nás nevšimne." řekne John s rozhodným výrazem. „Osobně bych třetí možnost vynechal."

Jeho dva společníci na něj jen hledí a mlčí.

„Pojďte." řekne John skoro rozkazovačně a postaví se. „Nevím, jak vy, ale já se jdu schovat, než se Rex rozhodne, že chce zpátky domů. Protože jestli se tak rozhodne, tak půjde touhle dírou." ukáže nad jejich hlavy na mezeru v plotě, kterou tyranosaurus způsobil při svém útěku.

Víc už toho John neřekne, jen se podél betonové stěny vydá pryč od díry, zničeného auta, dinosaura i svých společníků. Ovšem neujde ani pět metrů, když se za ním ozvou spěšné kroky a Sherlock a Archie se k němu přidají.

Naštěstí pro ně se na nebi roztrhaly mraky a ven vykoukl měsíc, kterému zbývá jen pár dní do úplňku, takže mají na svou cestu docela dost světla. Ovšem nedojdou moc daleko, než se zastaví. Kus cesty před nimi z betonu trčí metr široká skruž, kterou do výběhu stýká voda pravděpodobně někde z upravených úseků cesty, protože je voda úplně čirá. Anebo tady původně tekla strouha, které museli stavitelé udělat umělé koryto, protože je dost po dešti a vody rourou protíká pořád dost.

Voda je sice odporně studená, ale John stejně využije své šance a zkusí ze svých ruk a obličeje umýt co nejvíc bahna to jde. I když je pravdou, že valná část už opadala sama

„Pojď sem." kývne John na Archieho, zatímco si odvazuje šátek z krku.

Chlapec se poslušně postaví před něj, aniž by tušil, co archeolog chce. Ovšem ať už ho napadlo cokoliv, dle jeho překvapeného výrazu to nezahrnovalo šanci, že Watson vymáchá svůj šátek a začne mu mokrou látkou umývat obličej a krk.

„Bolí tě něco? Břicho, hlava?" ptá se John tichým hlasem.

„Bolí mě všechno." šeptne Archie unaveným hlasem.

„A co nejvíc?"

„Všechno." zahučí chlapec. „A mám hlad a žízeň."

„Dobře. Umyj si ruce, jo? Kdyby ti tekla krev, tak mi to řekni a zavážeme to. Hlavně tu vodu nepij."

„Hm." hlesne jen kluk.

„A teď vy." obrátí se John na Sherlocka, mokrý šátek v ruce.

„Já se umím umýt sám." odsekne Sherlock nespokojeně.

„A zranění?" zajímá se John.

„Nic, co by vyžadovalo akutní ošetření." nakrčí Holmes nos.

„Tak prosím." pokyne mu John ke skruži s vodou.

„Půjdeme ještě daleko?" zeptá se Archie tichým, trochu ukňouraným hlasem, když se vydají dál.

„Jenom kousek." chytne ho John jednou paží kolem ramen. „Najdeme suché místo a odpočineme si, jo?"

„A bude to bezpečné?" zeptá se Sherlock tichým hlasem.

„To doufám." pousměje se John, i když to ve tmě nejde vidět. „Asi by bylo nejbezpečnější vylést někde na strom, ale pochybuju, že dokážeme strávit noc ve větvích a nesletět dolů."


	6. Chapter 6

„Volali ošetřovatelé." ozve se Anthea, která se začala starat o zvonící telefony. „Nejdou jim světla, ale jinak nehlásí další potíže. Pana Morana posílají sem, ale ostatní zůstanou se zvířaty. Řidiči prý zůstanou na ubytovně, ale mají pohotovost a v případě nutnosti nám budou k dispozici. V laboratořích je jen pár lidí. Zabezpečí probíhající pokusy, aby nedošlo k jejich poškození v případě, že by došlo k dalším komplikacím s elektřinou, než se vydají na ubytovny. Zbylých zhruba tdvacet zaměstnanců na ostrově dostal instrukce být na ubytovnách, ale aby zůstali v pohotovosti pro případ potřeby."

„Skvělé." přikývne Holmes hlavou na znamení, že rozuměl. „Nějaký pokrok?" obrátí svou pozornost na dva specialisty přes počítače a věci s nimi spojené.

„Ne." zahučí Brook nepřítomně.

„Ten kód má přes milion řádků. Trvá to, než se zkontroluje." mračí se Stamford soustředěním, než přidá další nedopalek do cigaretového pohřebiště, ve které se proměnil prázdný hrnek od kávy. Od přísunu nikotinu je mnohem klidnější a to i tváří v tvář krizi.

„Nějaké zprávy od slečny Donovanové nebo od výpravy?" ptá se Mycroft dál.

„Bohužel." zavrtí Mike hlavou. Ani Anthea se nemá k odpovědi.

\- - o - -

Sebastianovi se dostalo podrobného popisu, jak se dostat do řídící místnosti, za což je doopravdy rád, protože jinak by se v téhle kancelářské budově nejspíš ztratil. Ovšem nebýt toho, že je v místnosti Mycroft Holmes a jeho asistentka, myslel by si Moran, že je špatně, protože neměl by tu být doslova dav lidí, kteří se snaží napravit situaci se světly? Tak by si totiž on řídící místnost představoval v případě problémů.

Jenže místo toho tu jsou dva chlápci dohadující se nad jedním počítačem, Anthea, která vyřizuje telefonáty a Holmes, který s kamenným výrazem stojí na místě, záda rovná jako pravítko a oči upřené na mapu, kde bliká neuvěřitelné množství červených světýlek.

„Co se tady sakra děje?" zeptá se Sebastian, než se pohledem zastaví na zářící mapě.

„Pane Morane, prosím, posaďte se." začne Mycroft, aniž by se otočil čelem k paleontologovi. „Hned přijde někdo, kdo vás odvede na ubytovnu."

„Seru vám na ubytovnu." odsekne Sebastian naštvaným hlasem. „Co se děje?" zeptá se s větším důrazem v hlase.

„Jen menší problém s elektřinou. A teď se posaďte." odpoví mu Holmes stejně monotónním hlasem bez emocí jako prve. Řídí mezinárodní mnohaoborový kolos, jeden naštvaný rádoby vědec ho nemůže vyvést z míry.

Seb už má nakročeno směrem k Mycroftovi, aby svůj dotaz mohl položit s větším důrazem, když do hlomozu kolem zazní hlas z vysílačky položené před Antheou.

„Donovanová pro řídící místnost, slyšíte mě?" řekne vysílačka.

V tu chvíli se dva muži u počítače zarazí a podívají se na Antheu. Dokonce i Mycroft se otočí jejím směrem.

„Tady Anthea, našla jste je?" řekne Anthea v odpověď a jen poťukávání ukazováku druhé ruky dokazuje, že je nervózní.

„Tyranosaurus utekl." ozve se z vysílačky.

„Do prdele." hlesne silný chlápek s brýlemi na nose.

\- - o - -

Donovanové trvá asi třičtvrtě hodiny, než dorazí do míst, kde by měla být jejich schvalovací komise. Naštěstí pro ni přestalo pršet v podstatě v okamžiku, kdy vyjela z hlavního areálu na vyhlídkovou trasu. Musela jet pomalu, protože valná většina trasy je rozbahněná a ona by nerada skončila někde ve srázu nebo mezi stromy. Ovšem když dorazí před výběh tyranosaura, napadne ji, že možná ta šance nehody by byla přijatelnější, než tohle.

Donovanová zastaví auto v místech, kde vyhlídková trasa dorazí před výběh.

Všude se rozlehne ticho, které přerušuje jen tiché vrčení motoru, šumění stromů a listí a vzdálené zvuky zvířat.

Ovšem zástupkyně vedoucího bezpečnosti momentálně ignoruje zvuky kolem a jen nevěřícně hledí na trosky toho, co snad jen hodinu dozadu bylo jejich vyhlídkové auto. Teď je vozidlo obrácené vzhůru nohama a natlačené do betonové stěny, která drží elektrický plot.

A o pár metrů dál je v plotě v celé jeho výšce obrovská díra.

Bohužel, jeden nemusí být genius, aby si dal dvě a dvě dohromady.

Donovanová nasadí rozhodný výraz, sebere z auta vysílačku a vystoupí, aby si mohla blíže prohlídnout místo činu.

„Donovanová pro řídící místnost, slyšíte mě?" řekne do vysílačky, zatímco jde bahnem k troskám elektroauta, které jsou osvětleny dálkovými světly z jejího vozu.

„Tady Anthea, našla jste je?" odpoví jí ženský hlas.

Nejdřív se Donovanová zarazí, ale pak jí dojde, že Stamford má nejspíš dost práce s počítači a nemá kdy dělat spojku a komunikaci.

„Tyranosaurus utekl." nahlásí Donovanová.

Nějakou chvíli jí nikdo neodpovídá, ale dokáže si živě představit ohromené či vyděšené výrazy těch v místnosti s Antheou i nějaké pojmy, které pokud neřekli nahlas, pak je museli rozhodně napadnout.

„Výprava?" ozve se konečně Anthea, hlas naprosto prostý emocí.

„Jedno auto je zničené, natlačené na plot." hlásí Donovanová, která mezitím došla ke svému cíli a prohlídla si jeho vnitřek. „V autě nikdo není. Druhé auto není v dohledu. Zkusím ho najít." dodá, než zahákne vysílačku za pásek a s posledním sbohem poslaným svým botám se vydá k díře v plotě. V duchu ovšem oceňuje kvalitu bot i řemínků, které jí obuv drží na jejich chodidlech a nedovolí, aby boty zůstaly v bahně za ní.

Bahno kolem je rozšlapané a promáčené, takže se nedá dost dobře poznat, co přesně se stalo, ale obrovské ťápoty s třemi prsty jsou poznat snadno. Sally by nikdy nenapadao, že jednou bude stopovat Tyranosaura Rexe, ale očividně jí to v blízké budoucnosti čeká.

Ovšem nejdřív musí najít jejich komisi.

Vidět jde jen tam, kam dosvítí její auto, což není moc velká část prostoru a měsíc, i když je skoro celý, taky není nejspolehlivější zdroj světla, ovšem Donovanová se jen tak nevzdává a ze svého džípu vytáhne velkou těžkou baterku, která dosvítí až ke stromům.

Ovšem ani světlo navíc jí nepomáhá najít druhé auto nebo pasažéry. Mohla by začít volat, ale má ošklivé tušení, že přitahovat na sebe pozornost, není ten nejlepší nápad. Vlastně už i ta lampa jí příjde jako zbytečné riskování. Jenže musí hledat. Musí zjistit, kde jsou ti čtyři.

Chvíli to trvá, než při brodění se bahnem zasvítí lampou na obrovskou díru v plotě a na sedřený beton pod ní, na kterém skoro září zelená a žlutá barva z laku auta.

Momentální šéfka bezpečnosti se hned vydá k díře. A na její druhé straně najde hledané auto, zdemolované a obrácené na bok.

„Našla jsem auto." řekne jen Donovanová do vysílačky, než ji vrátí na opasek.

Dá jí trochu práce přelést betonovou stěnu ve svých botkách na nízkém podpadku, zvláště když při cestě dolů musela dávat pozor, aby se nezranila o auto nebo jeho odpadnuté kusy.

Ovšem ani v tomto autě nenajde žádného cestujícího.

„V autě nikdo není." nahlásí Donovanová do vysílačky, zatímco se rozhlíží po okolí.

„Jak to myslíte?" odpoví jí Anthea.

„Tak, jak to říkám. Obě auta jsou zničené k nepoužití a uvnitř nich není žádný člověk, živý ani – ani mrtvý." řekne Donovanová trochu netrpělivě.

Z celého tohoto místa jí běhá mráz po zádech. Někde kolem pobíhá tyranosaurus rex a ze zničených aut beze stopy zmizely čtyři osoby. Být tohle auto ještě mimo výběh, měla by aspoň malou šanci, že by v bahně našla nějaké stopy, ale celý výběh je zatravněný a Donovanová není stopař, aby je dokázala najít takto.

„Dokážete výpravu nějak najít?" zeptá se Anthea.

„Leda se psy. A ideálně za světla." zavrtí Donovanová hlavou.

S posledním rozhlédnutím po temném výběhu zahákne vysílačku za opasek, položí baterku na betonovou stěnu a vyškrábe se ven. Cestou k autu se ještě rozhlíží, ale těžko říct, jestli víc kvůli hledání ztracených nebo ze strachu.

Tohle místo je doopravdy děsivé.

\- - o - -

„Neboj, holka, to bude v pohodě." zamumle Davis směrem k triceratopsovi, který se pomalu začíná probouzet z drogami navozeného spánku. Dinosaurus sice už otevřel oči a začal vydávat protáhlé bučivé zvuky, ale ještě není úplně pohyblivý, takže pro ošetřovatale není problém stát hned vedle hlavy.

„Už se probouzí!" křikne Davis na dva kolegy, kteří mu pomocí silných baterek dělají osvětlení, než se vydá k nim.

Thomas a Baumarchais jsou asi o deset let starší než on, ale o dinosaury se všichni starají stejně dlouho a jsou si zde služebně rovni.

„Aspoň že tak. Nechci další infarktové stavy jako minule." zahučí Baumarchais, než se pomalu vydá k ohradě se zraněným pachycephalosaurem.

Thomas jen zavrtí hlavou, i když s kolegou souhlasí a počká, než Davis vyleze z ohrady, než se společně vydají dál.

Baumarchais má pravdu s tím, že posledně to bylo na infarkt, když se jim triceratops nechtěl z narkózy probrat, kdy měl. Nejen, že by přišli o dinosaura a o práci, ale taky by zadlužili sebe i rodiny na milion let dopředu.

Že je pachycephalosaurus vzhůru, to jde snadno poznat podle dunivých ran, které naznačují, že se zvíře snaží osvobodit a dostat pryč.

„Přestav si, jaký kravál by to byl, kdyby ty stěny nebyly polstrované." prohodí Davis.

„Ani mi to neříkej." zahučí Thomas. „Byl jsem u toho, když je vezli do výběhů. Jeden z nich se probral ještě v přepravním kontejneru. Jsem myslel, že mi upadnou uši. A kontejner samozřejmě mohli rovnou vyhodit." vypráví ošetřovatel s blonďatou bradkou a delšími vlasy.

„Nepřišla pak nějaká stížnost z vedení?" tápe Davis v paměti.

„Z vedení ne, ale řidiči jsou na nás nasraní ještě teď, že jsme jim zničili ten kontejner." protáčí Thomas oči. „Jako by to snad platili ze svého." dodá, ale to už dorazili až k pachycephalosaurovi se šrámem na hlavě.

„Co s ním uděláme?" obrátí se Davis na Baumarchaise.

„Nechci ho furt uspávat, ale jestli toho nenechá, tak se mu ta hlava nezahojí." brble si ošetřovatel nespokojeně pod nosem.

„Tak řekni, kolik mám nabít, aby se trochu zklidnil." povzdechne si Thomas.

„Dej mu dva kubíky." rozhodne Baumarchais po chvilkovém zaváhání.

„Ouki douki." prohodí blonďák a za pomocí baterky vyrazí do hlavní budovy ošetřovatelů, kde jsou uskladněny uspávací pušky.

„Já toho chlapa a jeho 'ouki douki' nenávidím." zahučí Baumarchais se skoro trpitelským výrazem.

„Neboj, už jenom týden a odjede na dovolenou a budeš mí klid." chlácholí ho Davis.

„Byl bych mnohem radši, kdybych na tu dovolenou jel já."

\- - o - -

Jediný důvod, proč Sebastian nikoho nenapadl, byla Anthea, která skoro s jasnovidnou předvídavostí vstala ze svého místa, vysílačku v ruce a postavila se před Morana.

„Takhle ničemu nepomůžete." řekne Anthea vážným hlasem, než odpoví Donovanové. „Dokážete výpravu nějak najít?" ptá se, pohled upřený na Morana.

„Leda se psy. A ideálně za světla." zazní z vysílačky.

„Vraťte se na velitelství, jak nejrychleji to půjde." řekne ještě Anthea prozatimní šéfce bezpečnosti, než skloní ruku s vysílačkou. „Prosím, uklidněte se." řekne asistentka paleontologovi.

„A jak se mám uklidnit, když mýho kámoše nejspíš sežral T-Rex?!" rozkřikne se Moran vztekle.

„Pane Morane." vloží se do hádky Holmes, ale není mu dovoleno mluvit.

„Vy držte hubu!" zavrčí na něj Sebastian. „Jestli se Johnovi cokoliv stane, ponesete za to zodpovědnost." Tentokráte Moran nekřičí. Ne, mluví tichým výhružným tónem, při kterém se zvedají vlasy v týle.

„Tam venku je můj bratr a synovec." řekne mu jen Mycroft, než se obrátí čelem k obrazovce s mapou, na kterou hledí, jako by ji chtěl zhypnotizovat.

To trochu zklidní Sebastianovu náladu.

„Posaďte se, děláme, co můžeme." řekne jen Anthea směrem k vědci, než se vrátí k telefonům, z nichž některé opět začaly zvonit.

\- - o - -

Wilkies utíkal dlouho. Tak dlouho, dokud nepřestal slyšet řev tyranosaura a pak ještě chvíli. Neví, kde je, jen to, že je někde mezi stromy, kde není vidět na krok. Nevšímal si, kudy běžel, sakra, nevšiml si ani, kdy přestalo pršet, chtěl se jen dostat co nejdál od té stvůry. Do prdele, koho napadla takový blbost jako dinosauří zoo, nevědí snad, jak jsou ty věci nebezpečné?!

Ale počkejte, až se odsud dostane! Za tohle Holmes zaplatí. Tohle bude jeho konec. Tohle místo je příliš nebezpečné, aby ho rada schválila. On jim řekne, jaké to tady je doopravdy. Tahle zoo skončila.

Mezi stromy se ozve křik jakéhosi ptáka, který je vzápětí následován vyděšeným vyjeknutím promoklého právníka. Wilkies se otočí na patě a rozběhne se pryč.

\- - o - -

Říct, že se Donovanová cestou zpět bála, je hodně silné podcenění situace. Sally si nepamatuje, kdy v životě měla takhle blízko ke smrti hrůzou. Vydala se po vlastních stopách zpět do hlavního areálu parku a cestou všude viděla tyranosaura. Každý pohyb větví, každý strom u cesty, všechno jí připomínalo obřího masožravce.

Ano, je sice v autě, ale sama na vlastní oči viděla, co to zvíře s autem dokáže udělat. A že by mohla ujet – podle všech předchozích testů a jejich znalostí je její auto na tomhle povrchu stejně rychlé jako tyranosaurus a mnohem méně obratné.

A pak Sally skoro nabourá, protože přes cestu v jedné zatáčce leží obrovská větev, která tam cestou za výpravou rozhodně nebyla.

Donovanová doslova smýkne autem do pravého úhlu, aby se překážce vyhnula a podaří se jí zastavit jen s několika centimetrovou mezerou mezi kovem a dřevem.

Otřesená tmavovláska chvíli jen sedí, úlekem vytřeštěné oči upřené vpřed, prsty svírají volant tak pevně, až jí bělají klouby. Několik vteřin Donovanová není schopná ničeho, než se jen marně pokoušet se zhluboka nadechnout. Ovšem nakonec se zklidní alespoň dost na to, aby pustila volant a vypnula motor auta, než se na sedadle celá sesunula, oči zavřené, dlaně přitisknuté k obličeji, jako by jí snad tahle technika nevidění mohla pomoci odsud zmizet a dostat se někam, kde je bezpečno a klid. Pár minut jen takhle sedí a zhluboka dýchá a snaží se nemyslet, ale nakonec se přece jen pohne. Pomalu si Donovanová sedne rovně, načež otevře dveře auta a vystoupí z vozu.

Venku je ticho, jen stromy šumí a kdesi mezi nimi občas křikne nějaké zvíře. A naštěstí, nikde v dohledu žádný dinosaurus.

S nezvyklou opatrností zrozené ze strachu a únavy obejde Sally auto, aby se podívala, do čeho to málem vrazila. Jak se ukázalo, nejde jen o velkou větev, ale o menší strom. Tedy, kmen má v místě zlomu ani ne třicet čísel v průměru, ale Donovanová rozhodně nemá šanci s ním pohnout, ať už jakýmkoliv směrem.

Šeptané 'do prdele' je její jedinou slovní reakcí, i když existuje šance, že kdyby měla víc energie, že by si do stromu nebo do kola auta s chutí kopla.

A vzápětí Sally objeví důvod, proč tady přes cestu leží strom.

Za překážkou na cestě, těsně vedle kolejnice pro vyhlídkové vozy je obrovská kaluž, jejiž hladina se nepatrně leskne se světle měsíce. Ta kaluž má tvar obrovské vraní nohy a mohl ji tu zanechat jen jediný tvor na světě.

„O můj bože, Ježiši Kriste." zašeptá Donovanová vyděšeně. Tyranosaurus. Šel tudy tyranosaurus. A nejspíš to nebude zas tak dlouho, protože ta stopa má hodně ostré kraje, vypadá jako nová.

Donovanová se otočí čelem k autu, aby z něj vytáhla baterku, ale hned se zarazí. Světlo tu bestii akorát přiláká. Ne, lepší bude jít po tmě. A na základnu už to není zas tak daleko. To zvládne po svých. To zvládne.

\- - o - -

„Davisi! Thomasi!" zařve Baumarchais přes celý pavilon. A nepřestává křičet, dokud se u něj jeho momentálně jediní kolegové na ostrově neobjeví.

„Co se děje?" strachuje se Thomas.

„Volali z velitelství. Průser." řekne ošetřovatel s nezvykle bledým obličejem.

„A?" ptá se Davis.

„Na celým ostrově nefunguje elektrika v plotech." začne Baumarchais se smrtelně vážným výrazem.

„Do prdele." zanadává Thomas. „Takhle nám zdrhnou zvířata a-"

„Hele, o tyhle se neboj." máchne Baumarchais rukou k výběhům s nemocnými zvířaty. „Zdrhnul jim Rex."

„No do piči."

„Tak nějak." pokýve Baumarchais hlavou na souhlas.

\- - o - -

„Pane." obrátí se Anthea od telefonů k Holmesovi, co stojí nehybně před po většinou červenou mapou ostrova. „Informovala jsem všechny o tyranosaurovi. Nikdo nereagoval klidně, ale vzhledem k nebezpečnosti zvířete souhlasili, že nebudou vycházet z ubytoven. Ošetřovatelé a lidi v laboratořích zůstávají na svých pracovištích. Ostatní byli informováni, že se ráno vydají hledat dinosaura, ovšem vyžadují, aby do té doby bylo vše v provozu."

Mycroft jen pokýve hlavou a obrátí se ke dvoum počítačovým odborníkům.

„Máte již výsledky?" zeptá se Holmes chladně.

„Ne." odsekne Brook, na kterém se stres projevuje mnohem víc než na jeho nadřízeném.

„A než se zeptáte, bude to ještě trvat." dodá Stamford, aniž by odtrhl pohled od počítačové obrazovky.

„Copak nejde dělat nic jiného? Tohle čekání je k zbláznění!" rozkřikne se Moran, který nemá nic jiného na práci, než sedět, strachovat se o Johna a bezmocně si škubat vlasy.

„Restartování systémů doporučuji až ráno, pokud do té doby neopravíme chybu." odpovídá Mike automaticky. „Víte, šlo by to sice i teď, ale po cestě je tyranosaurus a myslím, že jako obyčejní lidé máme větší šanci si ho všimnout za světla než teď v noci."

„Kurva." je jediná Sebastianova reakce.

„Doporučil bych vám spánek, ale pochybuji, že doopravdy usnete." prohodí Mycroft směrem k paleontologovi.

„Jako by tuhle noc vůbec někdo dokázal zamhouřit oka." odsekne Seb nenaloženě.

\- - o - -

Sally Donovanová ještě nikdy neměla takovou radost z toho, že vidí Mycrofta Holmese a jeho nos nahoru, jako v okamžiku, kdy chvíli po půlnoci vpadla do řídící místnosti.

„Donovanová!" vyhrkne Sebastian okamžitě, když ženu s nezdravou barvou v obličeji uvidí. Paleontolog hned vyskočí na nohy a donutí ji si sednout na jeho židli.

„Slečno Donovanová, vaše hlášení." vyzve ji Holmes dřív, než si žena stačí vydechnout.

Normálně by ho Moran seřval za netaktnost, ale teď chce odpovědi.

„U výběhu dilophosaura je přes cestu spadlý strom, nedá se projet. Nechala jsem auto tam. Na cestě tam byly stopy tyranosaura a myslím, že jsem nějaké viděla i nedaleko vstupní brány, ale nejsem si jistá." povídá Sally nejistým hlasem, ruce sevřené v pěst. Málem s křikem utekla opačným směrem, když uviděla ty ťápoty na cestě u brány. Jediné, co ji zastavilo, byla blízkost budov a myšlenka, že stejně nemá, kde se jinde schovat.

„A co výprava?" vyzvídá Holmes s netrpělivým výrazem.

„Nevím." pokrčí Sally rameny. „Když jsem dorazila k výběhu, našla jsem jen dvě úplně zničená auta. Jedno bylo hozené do výběhu a druhé bylo natlačené proti zdi. Ani v jednom z nich nikdo nebyl. Neviděla jsem je ani cestou."

„No dobrá." řekne Mycroft nakonec, v obličeji velice nespokojený výraz, který se hned pokusí potlačit. „Slečno Donovanová, měla byste se jít vyspat. Ráno všichni zaměstnanci půjdou hledat výpravu a toho dinosaura."

„Co?!" vyhrkne Sally poplašeně. „Víte, co ta mrcha udělala s těmi auty? Jsou sešrotovaný. Nemáme tady zbraně, které by ho dokázaly zabít." gestikuluje Donovanová s naštvaným výrazem.

„Taky ho nemáte zabít, jen dostat zpět do jeho výběhu." odpoví jí Holmes s klidem.

„Vám snad přeskočilo!" rozkřikne se Sally. „Ta mrcha nás všechny sežere!"

„Slečno Donovanová!" okřikne ji Mycroft okamžitě. „I když znám důvody pro vaše hysterické chování, tohle už je přes příliš!"

„Chcete poslat lidi s uspávacími puškami na tyranosaura, zatímco sám budete válet šunky!" rozkřikne se Sally bez zaváhání.

„Ta svině je možná všechny sežrala a vy ji ještě bráníte!" přidá se Seb na její stranu a opět tím vysloví obavy všech přítomných tady. Že už třeba tyranosaurus někoho sežral. Že už zabil.

„To zvíře stojí víc peněz, než jste vy dva kdy viděli." řekne Holmes pomalu, tichým hlasem. „Takže pokud se nechá utratit, pak to bude pod dohledem vědců, aby z toho bylo něco víc než jen hromada laboratorně připraveného masa. A teď, slečno Donovanová, si jděte odpočinout, dokud můžete. Hned vedle je denní místnost zdejší technické podpory, využijte ji. Pane Morane, vy ji můžete doprovodit. Jsem si jistý, že se zítra budete chtít zapojit do pátrání a nevyspaného vás nikam nepustím. Jděte si lehnout."

S těmi slovy se k nim Holmes otočí zády a znovu se zahledí na mapu ostrova.


	7. Chapter 7

John může se stoprocentní jistotou říct, že spaní pod stromem ve výběhu tyranosaura není zrovna nejlepší spací zkušenost, jakou kdy měl. Vlastně by se to nejspíš dostalo do jeho top pětky nejhoršího nocování a to pracuje na vykopávkách, na vysoké žil na koleji i v podnájmu a jednou ho na blízkém východě zavřeli kvůli tomu, že vlezl, kam neměl. A i tak je tohle horkým kandidátem na první trojku.

Ovšem otevření očí tyto šance trochu narušilo. Tedy – John má pořád hlad a žízeň, je mu zima, je celý zkřehlý, všechno ho bolí a je tak utahaný, že má pocit, že vůbec nespal, to probuzení nezlepšilo.

Usnul opřený o kmen stromu, se Sherlockem usazeným po jeho jedné straně a na druhé Archieho, který se mu skoro přilepil k boku a odmítal se pustit paleontologovi košile. Drží se dokonce i teď, zatímco spí, hlavou opřený o Watsonovu hruď, aniž by mu jeho ruka kolem ramen vadila. A na druhé straně spí Sherlock 'Proč-bych-se-na-vás-měl-lepit-nejsem-dítě' Holmes, který možná usnul se skoro půl metrovou mezerou mezi sebou a Watsonem, ale teď spí s koleny pod bradou, rukama založenýma a s hlavou opřenou o doktorovo rameno.

John by si jen přál, aby mohl chemikářovi vidět do obličeje, protože by se vsadil, že když spí, tak že vypadá jako andělíček.

Archie se ve spaní trochu zavrtí, což je jediné znamení, kterého se Johnovi dostane, že se chlapec probouzí. Že je doopravdy vzhůru, to se Johnovi potvrdí, když malý tiše zaskučí bolestí.

„Ššš. To bude dobrý, neboj." začne hned Watson tichým chlácholivým hlasem a krátce k sobě Archieho přitiskne.

„Doktore Watsone?" špitne chlapec skoro plačky, než zvedne hlavu, aby se na paleotologa suplujícího za matraci podíval. Ale ať už si chtěl stěžovat na cokoliv, kompletně se mu to vykouřilo z hlavy, když uviděl, kdo je z doktorovi druhé strany.

„Archie?" osloví John opatrně chlapce, když vidí jeho šokovaný výraz.

„On spí." šeptne Archie s čirou nevírou v hlase.

„No a?" nechápe John. Na moment ho malý vyděsil, protože si myslel, že jeho reakci způsobilo něco hrozivého v Sherlockově obličeji.

„On nikdy nespí." pustí se Archie do vysvětlování, zatímco si zkouší sednout do kleku. „Je jako upír. Nejí a nespí a ničeho se nebojí."

„Nepřeháníš to trochu?" zeptá se John se skeptickým obličejem i hlasem.

„Ne." odsekne Archie rozhodně, ale vzápětí nahodí nejistý výraz a trochu se zavrtí. „Já- Potřeboval bych- Ale nevím-"

„Co?" nechápe John.

„No, já- Potřeboval bych." rudne Archie pomalu. „Chce se mi- Ale co když je tady ten dinosaurus?"

Konečně to Johnovi dojde.

„Chce se ti čůrat?" zeptá se paleontolog s obočím pozvednutým údivem. Copak to nejde říct rovnou?

„Jo, ale- Co když – co když mě sežere Rex?" zeptá se Archie s obavami.

„Toho bychom si tady určitě všimli." prohodí John s jistotou. „Běž jen za nejbližší strom. Za tím se Rex schovávat nebude." dodá a chce si sednout rovně, jenže zapomněl, že se o něj opírá Sherlock.

Profesor chemie ze sebe vydá velice nespokojené zamručení a posune se blíže k paleontologovi. Tomu už John neodolá a chytne spáče kolem ramen.

„Neutečete mi, že ne?" zeptá se Archie. Už stojí na nohou a John by věřil, že už vyrazil vyřídit své ranní potřeby, ale bohužel.

„Tvůj strýček ještě spí. Pochybuju, že bychom ti stihli utéct, i kdybychom chtěli." prohodí John s drobným úsměvem. „Jdi nebo to nestihneš."

„Nejsem malej." odsekne Archie, ale poslechne a s neustálým rozhlížením vyrazí za nejbližší strom.

John ho chvíli sleduje, nejspíš aby se ujistil, že doopravdy jde a nemá další dotazy. Pak se obrátí k chlápkovi, který – no, nejde to říct jinak, než že se k němu tulí. Ale asi už je na čase ho probudit, měli by se vydat na velitelství tohoto ostrova.

„Sherlocku." řekne John a trochu s chemikářem zatřese. „Sherlocku, vstávej."

„Hm?" zahučí chemikář.

„Vstávej, krásko. Už je ráno." broukne John s pobaveným úsměvem a volnou rukou Holmesovi prohrábne vlasy.

Ten nijak nereaguje, jen víc zaboří obličej do Watsonova krku, což v paleotologovi vyvolá záchvat hihňání. A to nejspíš Sherlocka konečně probudilo, protože vláčný muž v Johnově náruči najednou celý ztuhne.

„Už jsi vzhůru?" ptá se doktor a pobavení v hlase, které se ani neobtěžuje nijak maskovat nebo potlačovat.

Obratem ruky Holmes sedí rovně a Watsona se dotýká jen díky doktorově paži, která pořád leží na jeho ramenech.

„Musím přiznat, takto jsem si naši první společnou noc nepředstavoval." prohodí John snad až s příliš nadšeným úsměvem, než ruku ze Sherlocka stáhne. Ale tak, aby mu předtím přejel dlaní a prsty po zádech.

„Snad se nečervenáte, pane profesore?" zašvitoří John, který si to celé až moc užívá.

„Já se nečervenám." odsekne Shrelock s úplně rudým obličejem, aniž by se třeba jen podíval doktorovým směrem.

„Vážně?" culí se John a nakloní se k Holmesovi blíž.

„Ehm, nemám si jít ještě odskočit?" ozve se Archieho velice nejistý hlas.

John pro samé flirtování a provokování Sherlocka úplně zapomněl, že je tam s nimi i chlapec. A dle onoho skoro nepostřehnutelného trhnutí na to zapomněl i Holmes.

„Není třeba." vyhrkne Sherlock spěšně a rychle se vyškrábe na nohy. Nebo aspoň měl v plánu se rychle postavit, ale jeho tělo ještě nezapomnělo, co se mu v noci stalo, tak je z toho pomalé a bolestivé zvedání.

„V pořádku?" ptá se John ustaraně. Na nohy se postavil mnohem rychleji a teď jen vedle Holmese stojí s rukama napřaženýma, jako by čekal, až chemikář spadne a on ho mohl chytit.

„Co byste řekl?!" štěkne po něm Holmes vztekle.

John mu věnuje jen jeden pohled s pozvednutým obočím, než přistoupí blíž.

„Jste schopný chodit?" zeptá se s vážným výrazem. Po předchozím flirtu není ani památky.

„Jo." zahučí Sherlock, ale moc jistě se netváří.

„Strejdo?" hlesne Archie nejistě.

„Nic mi není!" odsekne Sherlock, ale vzápětí se zarazí, když vidí Johnův podmračený a Archieho vystrašený výraz. „Nic _vážného_ mi není." řekne o dost mírněji.

„Pojďte. Vrátíme se zpátky k autům a pak zpátky k barákům." mávne John rukou směrem k betonové stěně, podél které v noci šli.

Archie jen přikývne na souhlas a Sherlock nereaguje jinak, než že se velice opatrně rozejde vpřed.

\- - o - -

Jestli Sally a Sebastian naspali aspoň čtyři hodiny, můžou si gratulovat k úspěchu. Strach z tyranosaura a o výpravu jim moc klidu nedal, takže když je ráno Anthea s bledým obličejem a kruhy pod očima dovedla na snídani do jídelny, kde se shromáždili i ostatní zaměstnanci, minus kuchyň, laboratoře a ošetřovatelé, byli oba unavení a vznětliví.

Zatímco všichni bez chuti k jídlu pojídají snídani a popíjejí čaj a kávu, které jim zbylí kuchaři připravili, Anthea je seznamuje s plánem pro tento den.

Stamfordovi a Brookovi se během noci nepodařilo najít chybu v programu a vše se tedy bude muset obnovit ručně, protože přes počítače to nejde. To znamená, že jedna skupinka bude mít za úkol nahodit pojistky, až ti dva vypnou i ten zatím fungující zbytek ostrova. Tuto skupinu povede Sally Donovanová, která si k ruce vezme další dva lidi.

Technici a vědci z výzkumu jsou stále na svém pracovišti, protože než dokončili úklid, zjistilo se o útěku tyranosaura, takže zůstali v laboratořích, kde mají přečkat i nadále a pravidelně se hlásit. Jídla a pití tam mají dost a dají aspoň pozor na líheň a svoje pokusy.

Zbytek se rozdělí do skupinek po pěti až šesti a budou hledat ztracenou výpravu a uniklé dinosaury. Když se ven dostal tyranosaurus, mohlo se to podařit i jiným. Všichni budou ozbrojeni uspávacími puškami, všichni mají svolení je požít. Tím pádem je pět pátracích skupin.

Zbylí, což jsou ošetřovatelé, zdravotníci a čtveřice z řídící místnosti, zůstanou, kde jsou. Ošetřovatelé, aby dali pozor na nemocné dinosaury v jejich péči, kteří by se mohli stát snadnou kořistí pro tyranosaura a Stamford, Brook, Holmes a Anthea, aby řídili skupinky a dávali pozor na celou situaci. Zdravotníci pak z očividných důvodů první pomoci, dojde-li ke zranění.

Každá skupinka si u Anthey vyzvedla instrukce o tom, kam a kterým směrem mají za úkol hledat a pátrat, aby se prošla a projela co největší oblast parku a zjistily se všechny škody.

Moran se přidal k pětici, která dostala za úkol jet po nejkratší návštěvnické trase, tedy po té, po které jela včerejší výprava. Nikdo proti tomu neprotestoval. Za prvé se nikdo neodvážil nic namítat tváří v tvář Sebastianovu vražednému výrazu a za druhé Moran umí zacházet se zbraněmi, což je pro ně obrovské plus.

\- - o - -

„Jsem fakt rád, že nemusíme jít tam ven a chytat Rexe." zamumle Thomas, než si zívne.

„Jsi raději obránce než útočník?" zajímá se Davis.

„Jsem radši spáč než cokoliv jiného." prohodí Thomas, než se zvedne. „Jdu si obejít kolečko, než tady vytuhnu."

„Bacha na Rexe." mávne mu Davis rukou na rozloučenou.

„Neboj, budu křičet, když ho potkám."

„Byl bych raději, kdyby ne." zabručí Baumarchais, který má teď správně spát, zatímco druzí dva hlídají. „Stačí, že jsi otravný za živa, nemusíš být, až tě zkusí sežrat dinosaurus."

„Nechám se od Rexe sežrat potichu, když mi pak dovolíš tě strašit jako duch."

„Klidně." zívne Baumarchais.

„Platí." zazubí se Thomas, než vyrazí na obhlídku.

„Co když ho fakt zkusí sežrat?" strachuje se Davis.

„Tolik štěstí nemám." mávne Baumarchais odmítavě rukou, než se vrátí ke spánku.

\- - o - -

Anthea stejně jako v noci sedí u stolu plného telefonů a vysílaček a stará se o komunikaci. K tomu jí jsou ku pomoci Mycroft Holmes a Richard Brook, protože zvládnout pět výprav a tři pracoviště zároveň, to není nic pro jednu osobu. Mike Stamford zatím řídí Sally Donovanovou a její skupinku.

„Proč sakra nemůžou být pojistky v hlavní budově?" nadává Donovanová přes vysílačku.

„Z bezpečnostních důvodů." odpovídá jí Mike s klidem. „Kdyby nás chtěli přepadnout teroristi, aspoň to nebudou mít tak jednoduché."

„A pro případ, že nás přepadnou dinosauři?" zajímá se Sally.

„Pak jsou pojistky v bezpečí i před nimi."

„Jasně." ucedí Sally otráveně. „Vyrážíme." dodá ještě.

\- - o - -

„Máte všichni brýle a vodu?" zeptá se vedoucí této skupinky, chlápek, který se představil jen jako Max.

„Brýle a vodu?" zarazí se Sebastian, který nafasoval akorát pušku a hromadu nábojů, než ho nahnali do auta.

„Nějaké brýle by měly být vzadu v autě." obrátí se na něj mladíček, který sedí po Sebastianově pravici. „Musíme je mít kvůli dilophosaurovi, nejdřív jedem zkontrolovat jeho."

„A budou ty brýle k něčemu?" tváří se Sebastian podezíravě.

„Jo." přikývne Max rozhodně hlavou. „Když po tobě plivne, tak ti sice může poleptat obličej, ale aspoň tě neoslepí."

„A vodou pak můžeme smýt ten sajrajt dřív, než tě moc poleptá nebo než z něj začneš odpadávat." dodá mladíček. Vypadá na patnáct, i když si je Seb jistý, že mu musí být víc. Jinak by tu přece nepracoval.

„Zní fér." usoudí Sebastian. Ale stejně musí počkat, dokud jejich džíp nezastaví před padlým stromem, u kterého v noci zastavila Donovanová, než mohl začít hledat nějaké ochranné pomůcky.

I se Sebastianem jich je celkem šest a proto se rozhodli rozdělit na dvě části. Jedna, vedená Maxem, se vydá kolem výběhu dilophosaura, aby zkontrolovali, jestli zvíře neuteklo nebo jestli není nějak poškozený plot, zatímco druhá část odstraní strom a přeparkuje auto, které tu Donovanová nechala, stranou z cesty.

Sebastian měl zůstat u stromu a spolu s plešatým řidičem hlídat, zatímco narezlý mladíček motorovkou rozřeže strom. Všichni tři by dali přednost tiššímu způsobu odstranění překážky, ale měli na výběr pilu nebo sekery a ani jeden z oněch nástrojů není nehlučný. S motorovkou to aspoň bude hotové mnohem rychleji. A pak jim nezbyde nic jiného, než odstranit dřevo a přebytečné auto z cesty a čekat na druhou polovinu.

Výběh dilophosaura je jeden z těch menších, ale i tak to bude trvat minimáně dvě hodiny, než ho celý obejdou a zkontrolují. A v případě, že najdou poškozenou část plotu nebo kdyby je, nedej bože, nějaký dinosaurus napadl, pak se ta doba ještě prodlužuje.

Pro veškeré případy mají Max i řidič vysílačku pro komunikaci nejen mezi sebou, ale i s řídící místností.

„Tak my jdem." řekne ještě Max, než spolu s vytáhlým černochem a drobným blonďákem s pár kily za počáteční hranicí nadváhy vyrazí kontrolovat plot.

„Máte deset minut, pak začnu řezat." připomene jim ještě mladíček.

Odpovědí mu je jen máchnutí rukou, že rozumí, jinak nic. Ani není třeba. Dohodli se jež v autě, že dají první skupině nějaký náskok, než začnou motorovou pilou plašit a lákat vše živé v okolí. Snad nenalákají nic moc velkého nebo masožravého.

\- - o - -

Liz vede svou šestici skrz hlavní bránu ven z parku a kolem vnějších plotů, které udávají hranici celého parku. Tedy, firma si pronajala celý ostrov Isla Nublar, ale park ho nepokrývá celý. Zatím. Bude-li mít park úspěch (a nikdo si nedokáže představit, že by zoologická s živými dinosaury neuspěla), pak se rozšíří o další prostory a výběhy a turistické trasy. Liz by klidně věřila tomu, že jednou park zabere celý ostrov a ještě mu to nebude stačit.

Ovšem to je otázkou budoucnosti. Té budoucnosti, kdy se podaří chytit zběhlého tyranosaura rexe a schválit park a zabránit tomu, aby se včerejší noc dostala na veřejnost.

„Je brána zase zavřená?" obrátí se Liz na dvojici, která právě nastoupila do jejího auta.

„Tak zavřená, jak jen to bez elektrických zámků jde." potvrdí jí její kolega.

„Fajn, tak jedeme." přikývne Liz, než přeřadí a vyrazí vpřed.

Mají na tohle dvě auta, se kterými jejich šestice bude kontrolovat stav plotů a okolí.

„Umí rex plavat?" zeptá se najednou kdosi přes vysílačku.

„Jako že by přeplaval oceán až na pevninu?" prohodí Liz pobaveně. „O tom dost pochybuju."

„No co, chci mít jen jistotu."

\- - o - -

Vypadalo to, že Sherlock nemá nic zlomeného, ale naraženiny a podlitiny celého těla bolí jak čert, takže cesta k autu a k díře v plotě zabrala skoro hodinu. Hodinu, kterou se Archie jen strachoval, Sherlock tiše skučel nebo zatínal zuby a John ne tak úplně tiše nadával na tvrdohlavost Holmesů, kteří mají příliš hrdosti, aby se nechali podepírat během chůze.

„Už jsme tady!" vyhrkne Archie nadšeně a ukáže prstem dopředu na hroudu kovu, která kdysi byla autem.

„Skvělé. Už jenom zbytek dne a možná dorazíme k hlavním budovám." ucedí John otráveně.

„Tak dlouho?" lekne se chlapec.

„No, bylo by to rychlejší, kdyby si někdo nechal pomoct." usoudí Watson.

„Johne, nebuďte idiot. Po cestě určitě narazíme na záchranou výpravu." protáhne Sherlock skoro ledabyle. „Mycroft se příliš bojí naší švagrové, než aby pro Archieho neposlal pomoc."

„To je tvoje máma tak děsivá?" podívá se paleotolog na malého.

„Moje máma je super. Akorát má nudný školy."

„Nudný školy?"

„Jo. A chce mě do nich posílat." zlobí se chlapec. Pro tu nespravedlnost na chvíli zapomene i na nebezpečí ze strany tyranosaura.

„A co je to za nudný školy?" zajímá se John.

„Právničina, politika." navrhne Sherlock.

Archie na znamení své nechuti nad těmito povoláními vydá ze svého hrdla dávivý zvuk.

„A co bys chtěl dělat ty?" koukne se John na malého.

„Policajta, detektiva, lovce, cestovatele, objevitele." vyjmenovává hned chlapec s nadšením.

„Myslím, že ses spletl tak o století." usoudí John. „Skoro všechna místa už jsou objevená."

„To je právě to. Já objevím ty ještě neobjevený." poučuje chlapec. „Třeba uprostřed Afriky nebo Amazonského pralesa. Tam ještě není všechno probádaný."

„To zní jako dobrý plán." pokýve Watson pobaveně hlavou.

„Tak to zkuste vysvětlit jeho matce." prohodí Sherlock s klidem.

Konečně dorazí k autu a k lehce nad metr vysoké betonové stěně.

„Archie, budeš dělat hlídku, jo?" obrátí se John na chlapce. „Vysadím tě nahoru a ty budeš dávat pozor, jestli nejdou lidi nebo dinosauři."

„A co když příjdou?" strachuje se Archie a automaticky od stěny o krok ustoupí.

„Tak to bude jednoduché. Budeš potichu a skočíš zase zpátky do výběhu." povídá John. „Neboj, budeš na té stěně ležet, takže si tě nevšimnou."

Archie nad tím chvíli uvažuje, ale pak jen přikývne na souhlas a zase se pomalu přiblíží k paleotologovi a betonu.

„Pohlídej mi u toho i lékárničku, jo?" položí John na stěnu tašku, kterou v noci vydobil z auta, než se zohne k chlapci, chytne ho pod pažemi a jedním pohybem ho vysadí na stěnu.

„Nějaký dinosaurus?" zajímá se John, sotva chlapec zalehne, i když přes stěnu sám dost dobře vidí.

„Ne-e." šeptne Archie s obavami.

„Dobře." pokýve John hlavou. „Hned za tebou pošlu tvého strýčka."

Důkazem, v jakých bolestech Sherlock doopravdy je, budiž to, že mlčí a jen stojí opřený o trosky auta, kterým včera jel.

„Mám vám udělat stoličku nebo myslíte, že se nahoru dostanete sám?" zeptá se John.

„Analgetika, pokud mám na výběr." zahučí Holmes.

„V tý lékárničce jsou jen slabé věci a ty vám vám nemůžu dát dřív než po čtyřech hodinách." řekne John klidně.

„Já vím, už jste mi tuhle přednášku dělal, když jsem vás o léky od bolesti požádal poprvé." ušklíbne se Sherlock.

„Nebojte, za chvíli tady bude záchranná mise a po nich pořádný doktor s pořádnými sedativy." chlácholí ho John.

„Skvělé, to nedostanu už vůbec nic." odfrkne se Sherlock skoro znechuceně.

„Jak to? Musí vám přece něco dát, když jste v takovém stavu." mračí se John.

„Mám s léčivými látkami špatné zkušenosti a už mě k nim nepouští." pokrčí Sherlock skoro bez zájmu rameny, než se odškobrtá ke stěně.

Watson mlčí, dokud skoro šeptem nepromluví.

„Kokain? Nebo heroin?"

„Dle nálady, doktore Watsone." pousměje se Sherlock nevesele. „A teď. Uděláte mi tu stoličku, nebo ne?"

John jen trochu zklamaně zavrtí hlavou, než přejde vedle Holmese a klekne před něj na jedno koleno, ruce spojené před sebou, dlaně nahoru.

„Na tenhle pohled by se dalo zvyknout." prohodí Sherlock, než se bez pomoci vytáhne na zídku.

„Ty hajzle." zavrtí John hlavou, než se taky postaví a vyškrábe za ostatními. Než ale stačí staršímu z dvojice Holmesů začít nadávat, chytne ho Archie za paži a trochu s ní zacloumá.

„Doktore Watson, doktore, slyšíte to?" zeptá se chlapec s očima skoro vykulenýma.

John i Sherlock se najednou zarazí v obavě, že uslyší dunivé kroky, ohlučující řev nebo tiché vrčení, které mají spojené s tyranosaurem, ale nic z toho neslyší. Místo toho se k nim z dálky nese zvuk techniky.

„Motorová pila?" diví se John.

„Že by ta bouře shodila i stromy?" plácne Sherlock možné vysvětlení.

„Doktore, oni ho nalákají. Oni ho nalákají k sobě." strachuje se Archie.


	8. Chapter 8

_Pozn. autora: Za prvé - to, že mi to trvá, než zveřejním další část, svádím na Wilkiese, protože ten mi furt dělá problémy a nejčastěji ze všech postav tady si mění scénář._

 _Za druhé - veškeré chyby s příběhu jsou moje práce, ale za překlepy může to, že jsou tři ráno a mi to zrovna teď moc nemyslí. Yup?_

 _Za třetí - víc věcí mě nenapadá, snad jen to, že si zase počkáte pěkně dlouuuuho, než bude kapitola devět._

* * *

Pořezat motorovkou strom s kmenem max třicet čísel není nic složitého, takže během chvíle bylo po všem a trojice před výběhem dilophosaura si nemusela dělat starosti s tím, že by k sobě nalákala nějaké dinosaury. Teda aspoň doufají, že ta trocha kraválu nikoho nenalákala.

Zatímco zrzek uklízí pilu, paleontolog a řidič odklízejí dřevo na hromadu na kraji cesty, hned za přeparkované auto po Donovanové.

A pak jen stojí či sedí, zbraně při ruce a čekají na zbytek skupiny.

Teda Moran by nejraději vyrazil dál a hledal Watsona, ale rozum a dohoda se zbytkem skupiny ho drží na místě. Protože pokud by narazil na tyranosaura, co by proti němu sám zvládl? Nic. Ne, toho by se jim podařilo skolit leda se všemi jejich puškami. A tak musí čekat.

Čekat a doufat.

\- - o - -

Donovanová a její skupinka měli na výběr mezi autem a objížďkou většiny areálu, anebo přímou cestou, ale chůzí pěšky.

Nakonec se společně rozhodli, že půjdou po svých, i když je celý ubytovací a zábavní areál dost velký, aby jim cesta trvala dobrou půlhodinu rychlé chůze. Ale uličky, kterými půjdou jsou dost úzké, aby se do nich Rex nevlezl. A tomu dávají přednost, hlavně po popisu toho, co Rex udělal s předchozími auty.

A tak se vyzbrojená trojice vydá skrze areál do budovy, kde se schovávají pojistky.

\- - o - -

„Bože, musím si jít zapálit." prohodí doktor Frankland a už po třetí za to ráno vyrazí ven z laboratoří, aby si mohl zakouřit.

Doktorka Stapletonová věnuje jeho zádům velice nespokojený pohled, ale jinak se zdržuje komentářů. Může se jí nelíbit, co její rádoby úžasný nadřízený dělá, ale nesmí to dávat najevo moc nahlas. Tenhle chlap má tendence se zbavovat konkurence a nikdo s ním nepracuje rád. Naneštěstí je ale dobrý ve své práci, takže ho nemůžou vyhodit pro neschopnost. Stapletonová by si ovšem nestěžovala, kdyby ze všech lidi T-Rex sežral právě tohodle vědce, ale nějak pochybuje, že by se jí to splnilo.

S povzdechnutím pustí Franklanda z hlavy a vrátí se ke svým poznámkám. Počítače nefungují a všechny vzorky jsou bezpečně schované, takže ona, její šéf a trojice nižších vědců a techniků nemá na práci nic jiného, než sedět a čekat, až bude Rex chycen a ostrov zprovozněn.

S drobným úsměvem věnovaným fotce její dcerky s bílým (a geneticky vylepšeným) králíkem, která je nalepená na vnitřní straně desek jejího diáře, se Stapletonová vrátí k pročítání poznámek o teorii křížení různých dinosauřích druhů.

\- - o - -

Zvuk motorovky se mezi stromy nesl jen pár minut, pak bylo ticho, ovšem ani Watson ani Holmesovi nedokázali přijít na to, zda je to kvůli tomu, že dokončili svou práci nebo kvůli tomu, že byla jejich práce přerušena Rexem. Ovšem vzhledem k tomu, že ticho nebylo následováno ohlušujícím řevem, usoudili, že pravděpodobnější bude první teorie.

Pokud teda neutekl jiný dinosaurus.

Ale na to myslet nechtějí.

Místo toho se zaměřili na svoje vlastní problémy. Třeba na to, jak se dostat zpátky.

Teda je jasná, že půjdou pěšky, protože obě jejich auta jsou zdemolovaná k nepoznání. Jde spíš o to, že nejlepší způsob, jak trefit zpátky a/nebo narazit na záchrannou výpravu, je jít po cestě podél elektrické kolejnice. Problém je v tom, že na cestě budou nápadní jak dvoumetrové housle v poli a oni rozhodně nechtějí být nápadní. Na druhou stranu, jít přes les je blbost, protože se tady nevyznají a mohli by se snadno ztratit a chodit v kruhu.

Po ne dlouhých debatách se nakonec rozhodli, že půjdou podél cesty, ale ne po ní. Budou se držet nějaká dva metry od ní mezi stromy a budou doufat, že to bude dostatečné krytí, aby si jich nevšiml žádný uprchlý dinosaurus.

\- - o - -

„Vinci velitelství, slyšíte mě?" řekne Max do vysílačky, zatímco se mračí na strom navalený na drátěný plot. Dle toho, jak je jeho kůra sedřená, stojí za tímhle Rex a ne bouřka.

„Holmes slyší." ozve se z vysílačky, což Maxe překvapí a zarazí. Rozhodně nečekal, že bude komunikovat s tím nejvyšším šéfem z nejvyšších šéfů.

„Ehm, pane Holmesi." začne velitel trojice trochu nejistě. „Kontrolujeme výběh dilophosaura. Na plotě visí strom a část drátů je ztržená. Plot není zničený úplně, ale s trochou šikovnosti mohl dilophosaurus utéct."

„Takže potenciálně máme dalšího uniklého dinosaura?"

„Ano, pane."

„Ještě něco?"

„Ne, pane. To je vše. Končím." zadrmolí Max a rychle schová vysílačku.

Jeho dva kolegové se na něj šklebí, jako by se mu chtěli začít smát za jeho chování.

„Držte huby." štěkne po nich Max naštvaně. „Jsem zvědavý, jak byste se vy tvářili, kdybyste měli mluvit s Holmesem."

To jejich veselí poněkud zchladí.

Max jim věnuje jeden skoro pohrdavý úšklebek, než znovu vytáhne vysílačku, aby mohl druhou polovinu své výpravy varovat před jedovatým dinosaurem.

\- - o - -

Wilkiese z dřimoty vytrhne vzdálený zvuk motorové pily.

V noci spadl a zvrtnul si u toho nohu, tak zůstal ležet pod jedním stromem a tiše nadával na Holmese a sliboval jeho krutý konec. Ovšem očividně nakonec usnul i přes ony řeči a strach a zimu a další diskomfort, který pociťoval.

Právník se pracně vyškrábe na nohy a s jiskřičkou naděje se vydá za zvukem. Zvrtnutá noha trochu bolí, ale po spánku na zemi ho bolí skoro vše.

Ale na bolesti teď nezáleží.

Teď se musí dostat k lidem.

A až se k nim dostane, bude ošetřen a dostane jídlo a pití a dostane se z tohodle prokletého ostrova a zničí Holmese. Vysoudí po něm milionové bolestné. Milionové odškodnění za trauma. Zničí tenhle park. Zničí Holmese. Ten už si neškrkne. Vysoudí po něm celé jeho impérium moci. Pomstí se mu. Zničí ho. Hned, jak se dostane k lidem.

\- - o - -

Zatímco Baumarchais s klidem spal na pokoji, Davis a Thomas seděli pod nízkou střechou mezi ošetřovatelskou budovou a ohradami s dinosaury, kde obvykle trávívají pauzy, a s puškami opřenými o své židle hráli karty.

Není to vlastně nijak velká novinka, tohle rozdělení. Když jsou volné víkendy, vždy na ostrově zůstanou jen tři ošetřovatelé, kteří jsou rozdělení na osmihodinové směny. Rozdíl je akorát v tom, že zatímco normálně jeden pracuje a dva mají pohotovost, teď je to naopak.

A tak ti dva hlídají svoje oddělení a snaží se zabít čas i strach karbanem.

\- - o - -

Sally to připadá jako celá věčnost, než se ona a její dva kolegové dostali před komplex až k nízké budově z betonu a bez oken, v jejichž hlubinách se mimo jiné schovává i skříň s pojistkami a šance tohle celé restartovat.

„Miku, jsme tady." nahlásí Donovanová, zatímco prochází brankou v pletivovém plotu a míří ke dveřím budovy.

„Výborně." ozve s jí odpověď ve vysílačce. „Hele, nevím, jestli bude uvnitř budovy signál, tak si teď pamatuj, kudy jít a co dělat, jo?"

„Skvělé." protočí žena oči, než si povzdechne. „Fajn, tak říkej."

„Za dveřmi by měla být chodba do stran a kovové schodiště dolů." pustí se Mike do vysvětlování. „Půjdete po schodech, pak doprava, zase dolů po druhých schodech, pak doleva až na konec chodby. Tam budou kovové dveře, za kterými jsou pojistky."

„Dolů, doprava, dolů, doleva, rovně, jasně, chápu." zopakuje Sally. „A pak jen vyhodit a nahodit pojistky."

„Ne tak rychle." zarazí ji Mike z vysílačky. „Pojistky vyhodíš velkou šedou pákou, co je v úrovni očí. Pak musíš aspoň minutu počkat, než tu páku zase vrátíš. Asi to půjde dost ztuha. Až páku vrátíš, kam patří, měla by se ti skříň rozsvítit a ty pak jednu po druhé nahodíš pojistky v celém parku. Chápeš?"

„Miku, možná to pro tebe bude šok, ale já mám doma taky pojistky." prohodí Donovanová trochu otráveně.

„No jo, no jo. Ale říct jsem to musel." brání se hned Stamford.

„Jdeme dovnitř. Ozveme se, až vylezeme, jo?" řekne Donovanová ještě, než volnou rukou pokyne svým kolegům, ať jdou do budovy první.

„Budu čekat." jsou Mikova poslední slova, než Sally vrátí vysílačku na pásek a s baterkou v ruce se vydá za svými společníky.

Schody, odbočka, schody, odbočka, dlouhá chodba v podzemí, nejspíše až k vnější stěně budovy a ne jejím konci plechové dveře se spoustou varovných nápisů, za kterými se skrývá malá místnost s pojistkami. Naštěstí nezapomněli na náhradní klíče od těchto dveří.

„Tak jo, začínáme." ohlásí Donovanová, než pohne šedou pákou.

A všude po celém ostrově přestala fungovat i to elektrické, co do teď pracovalo.

\- - o - -

„Už jste se někdy dostal do podobné situace?" zeptá se Sherlock po chvíli tiché chůze.

„Jako jestli mě někdy naháněli dinosauři?" ušklíbne se John.

Za to si vyslouží od staršího Holmese naštvaný pohled.

„Včera jste zachoval chladnou hlavu, i když nám hrozilo sežrání dinosaurem" řekne Sherlock skoro uraženě.

„Víte, párkrát už jsem kopal na místech, kde nás nechtěli. A trochu moc zvědavý dinosaurus nebo hlaveň u hlavy... No, nevím, co bych vybral jako horší zkušenost." pokrčí Watson rameny.

„Na vás mířili zbraní?" zajímá se hned Archie a na moment díky tomu zapomene i na to, jaký má hlad, že je unavený, že má žízeň a je mu horko, nebo že ho bolí nohy, což jsou věci, na které si celou cestu stěžuje.

„Jo a kolikrát. Jednou si mysleli, že něco pašujeme, podruhé nás chtěli okrást, potřetí nás jen neměli rádi." pokrčí paleontolog rameny.

„Strejdu taky chtěli zastřelit." povídá Archie. „Bylo to kvůli jeho práci. Kvůli tomu vyšetřování. Jednou kvůli tomu taky byl v nemocnici."

„Vážně?" obrátí se John na Sherlocka, který jde po jeho druhé straně.

„Nebylo to nic zajímavého. Celá ta situace byla spíš dost otravná." prohodí Sherlock s pohledem upřeným do strany a se založenýma rukama.

Nevšimne si proto větve, která mu leží přes cestu a zakopne.

„Whoa, opatrně!" vyhrkne John. Jednou rukou zachytí Holmese za loket a druhou kolem pasu, čímž zabrání v jeho pádu.

„Dobrý?" zeptá se John, když se zdá, že Holmes opět našel půdu pod nohama. Ovšem nepouští ho. Dál dlouhána drží a ze vzdálenosti pár centimetrů mu hledí do obličeje.

„Jsem v pořádku, jen jsem zakopl." zahučí Sherlock s úplně rudým obličejem a vypadá to, že neví, kam s očima.

„Vypadáte vážně dost nervózně." usmívá se John.

„Nejsem nervózní." odsekne hned Sherlock. „Jsem zvědavý, jak byste se tvářil vy, kdyby vaše škobrtnutí skončilo tím, že se na vás bude lepit nějaký paleontolog." zlobí se profesor chemie.

„Nějaký paleontolog?" zopakuje Watson v předstírané nevíře. „Jeden by řekl, že po společně strávené noci budu víc než jen nějaký paleontolog. Mohl bys mi říkat křestním, třeba. Jmenuju se John a velice rád tě poznávám."

„Já vím, jak se jmenujete." odsekne Holmes.

„No ták."

„Tak fajn, já vím, jak se jmenu _ješ_! Spokojený?!" rozčiluje se Sherlock, tváře pořád červené, i když už ne tolik.

„Velice." usmívá se John, pohled pořád upřený na Sherlocka.

„Vy dva se chováte fakt divně." prohodí Archie. Je na něm vidět, že neví, jestli být víc zmatený nebo zděšený chováním dvou dospěláků.

Jeho vsuvka do rozhovoru má za následek opětovné zrudnutí Sherlockových tváří a Johnův ústup z jeho osobního prostoru.

„My, že se chováme divně?" obrátí se John na Archieho, ovšem jednou rukou se pořád drží Sherlockova loktu. „Jak tě to napadlo?"

„Protože se prostě chováte divně." pokrčí malý nejistě rameny.

„Co je divného na tom, že chci, aby mi tvůj strýček tykal?"

Na to mu Archie nic neřekne, ovšem Johnovi je nějak jasné, že je to způsobeno jen tím, že chlapec neumí najít správné výrazy, než že by uznal svou omylnost.

Watson ještě jednou přeletí pohledem po svých svou společnících, než zase vyrazí vpřed.

Už s nemůže dočkat, až dorazí k budovám. Má hlad a žízeň, je unavený a připadá si celý dobitý. A to ani nebyl v tom zpropadeném autě, když si s ním hrál T-Rex. Jeho dva Holmesové jsou na tom mnohem hůř.

\- - o - -

„Už chytili Rexe?" zeptá se Thomas s nadějí.

„Ne." zavrtí hlavou Davis, který vyřizoval hovor a totálně tím zchladil blonďákovo nadšení. „Volal Stamford, že za chvíli vyhodí pojistky. Zkouší celý park vypnout a zapnout." vysvětluje, co se bude v příštích minutách dít.

„Takže tu zůstaneme samotní samotincí, bez jediného spojení se světem kolem nás?" prohodí Thomas a skoro rozverně na mladšího kolegu zamrká.

„Nech toho, seš nechutnej." protočí Davis oči, ovšem tváří se pobaveně.

„Držte zobáky, snažím se spát!" ozve se z vedlejší místnosti naštvaný hlas jejich kolegy.

Thomas a Davis nemají daleko k tomu, aby se začali hihňat jako malé školačky, ale nakonec se vydají ven ke stolku, kde hráli karty, než je vyrušil zvonící telefon.

„Mícháš." oznámí Davis kolegovi.

„Co? Už zase?"

„Jo, už zase." ušklíbá se mladší z ošetřovatelů pobaveně, zatímco Thomas velice neochotně bere balíček karet a s protaženým obličejem a spoustou řečí ho začne míchat.

Ovšem stačí rozdat jen pár karet a už je zase musí odložit.

„Vypadá to, že se pachy probudil ze svého šlofíku." povzdechne si Thomas, když se začnou okolím rozléhat hlasité rány, které dávají jasně najevo, že se raněný pachycephalosaurus snaží dostat ze svého výběhu.

„Zajdu se kouknout, co dostal naposledy a co mu můžem dát dalšího." prohodí Davis, zatímco si stoupá a protahuje se.

„Jasně. Já jdu za ním." pokrčí Thomas rameny a vyrazí směr ohrady.

Ovšem ujdou sotva pár metrů, když se do rachotu způsobeného pachycephalosaurem přidá i bučení a řev triceratopse. A vzápětí i rány, jako by se i tento dinosaurus pokouší utéct.

„Co se to s nimi sakra děje?" nechápe Davis.

Triceratop, tenhle ani jiný, se jim na ošetřovně ještě takhle nechoval. Obvykle jsou to nejlepší pacienti.

„Zkontrolujeme ji po pachym." rozhodne Thomas s máchnutím ruky a pokračuje v cestě.

Davis jen pokrčí rameny, ale poslechne jeho příkladu. Netrvá mu to dlouho, než najde potřebné informace o dávkování sedativ pro pachycephalosaura, za což může vděčit jen a pouze Baumarchaisovu nádherně čitelnému rukopisu.

Ovšem než se stačí vydat zpět, zarazí ho hlasitý zvuk, který se rozléhá okolím i budovou.

Zvuk řvoucího tyranosaura Rexe.

\- - o - -

Wilkies si byl jistý, že i když motorovka přestala řezat už před dlouhou chvílí, že se pořád drží správného směru. Teda docela jistý. Je někde mezi stromy, nemá tušení, jak se tady orientovat! Je právník, ne dobrodruh!

Z jeho tichého nadávání ho vytrhne podivný zvuk. Něco mezi bubláním a písklavou melodií.

Wilkies hrůzou ztuhne uprostřed pohybu, jen očima kmitá po okolí.

Zvuk se ozve znovu a jde z pravé strany.

Velice pomalu se Wilkies otočí tím směrem.

Na moment neví, jestli má začít křičet nebo má omdlít.

Před ním stojí dinosaurus. Živý dinosaurus.

Ani jeden ze dvou tvorů se nehne, jen se navzájem pozorují. A pak dinosaurus pokýve hlavou a udělá krok blíž.

„Hej!" zařve po něm Wilkies a škobrtne, jak se snaží rychle ustoupit.

Dinosaurus se při hlasitém zvuku zarazí a to dá Wilkiesovi naději.

Třeba ho dokáže zahnat. Třeba, když bude dost křičet, tak ho zažene. Koneckonců, tenhle dinosaurus je mu sotva po ramena. Oproti těm včerejším je vlastně prcek. A není ani zdaleka tak děsivý jako ten, co včera utekl. Tenhle je nejspíš úplně neškodný. On si s takovým prckem poradí. Nejspíš na něj stačí jen zakřičet.

Dinosaurus zopakuje své divné cvrlikání a znovu udělá krok vpřed.

To donutí Wilkiese k činu.

„Jdi pryč! Táhni!" huláká na dinosaura a máchá kolem sebe rukama, jako by ho chtěl takto zastrašit. A to mu nejspíš i vychází, protože zvíře sebou vyplašeně trhne a o krok dva ustoupí.

„Táhni! Vypadni! Běž! Kšá! Táhni, mrcho!" huláká Wilkies dál a udělá několik kroků blíž k dinosaurovi s nadějí, že ho tím donutí utéct.

Jenže to dinosaurus neudělá.

Se vzteklým zasyčením se zvíře narovná do výšky a roztáhne límec kolem krku, kterého si Wilkies vůbec nevšiml, když byl složený.

Právník vyděšeně zaječí a ve snaze uskočit pryč zakopne a spadne na zadek.

A vzápětí zaječí bolestí, protože mu dinosaurus s dalším vzteklým zasyčením cosi plivne do obličeje. Cosi, co pálí a řeže jeho kůži a oči. A Wilkies může jen sedět a s řevem se snažit si tu lepkavou pálivou hmotu vytřít z očí.

Něco do něj vrazí, ale on to nevnímá, jen dál křičí.

\- - o - -

Během nekonečného čekání, až Maxova skupina zkontroluje výběh, se Sebastian seznámil se svými společníky.

Řidič se jmenuje Joey Saldano a tuhle práci získal díky svému bratranci, který už v téhle firmě dělá roky. Má doma ženu a tři děti a dle svých historek má příbuzné prakticky všude.

Mladičký zrzek je Tom Rogers a na ostrově si jen přivydělává. Vlastně mu jeden z projektů Holmesovy firmy zajistil stipendium výměnou za deset let práce pro podnik a tak Tom pracuje mezi semestry jako brigádník po celém světě. Krom detailu, že kluka může sežrat dinosaurus, Seb nevidí jediné minus na jeho smlouvě s Holmesem a jeho podnikem.

Sebastian akorát uváděl na pravou míru poněkud romantické představy, které mají jeho dva společníci o paleontologii a archeologii, když je vyruší výkřik.

Odkudsi mezi stromy před nimi se ozvalo hlasité 'Hej!'.

„Nejsem jedinej, kdo to slyšel, že ne?" zeptá se Tom nejistě.

„Nejseš." ujišťuje ho Sebastian a udělá pár kroků blíž ke stromům.

A vzápětí se hlas ozve znovu.

„Jdi pryč! Táhni! Táhni!"

„Za ním!" vyhrkne Sebastian a rozběhne se vpřed, rovnou za hlasem.

Jeho dva společníci jsou jen pár kroků za ním.

Hlas se ozývá stále dál, ale netrvá to moc dlouho, než se ze slov stane vyděšený řev.

Ale to už trojice ozbrojených mužů dorazí až k místu, kde na zemi leží křičící muž, který si po obličeji roztírá cosi černého, zatímco nad ním stojí dinosaurus.

V první chvíli Sebastiana ani nenapadne, že má v rukách střelnou zbraň. Jen pokračuje v běhu a s řevem dinosaura praští pažbou a vrazí do něj.

Než někdo stačí na plaza vystřelit, vylekané zvíře se rozběhne pryč mezi stromy.

„Co to sakra bylo?!" huláká Joye poněkud vyšším hlasem, než mluvil prve.

„Dilophosaurus." pojmenuje Sebastian zvíře, zatímco se rozhlíží. A vzápětí všechny vyděsí, protože začne křičet.

„Johne! Johne! Jsi tu někde?! Johne!" huláká na celé kolo.

„Drž hubu, přilákáš Rexe!" okřikne ho hned Joey.

„Pojďte mi pomoct! Poplival ho." hlásí Tom přes jejich hádku a Wilkiesovo bolestivé výkřiky. V ruce drží kapesník a očividně se snažil setřít dinosauří jed z Wilkiesova obličeje, ovšem hysterický právník i vazká hmota se mu brání.

„Máte někdo vodu?" ptá se zrzek, ale kladné odpovědi se nedočká.

„Musíme zpátky k autům." rozhodne Joey a očima kmitá po okolí.

Nakonec se rozhodnou, že Tom a Sebastian ponesou Wilkiese mezi sebou, protože jsou oba stejně vysocí a Joey je bude hlídat před dilophosaurem a Rexem.

Cesta zpět se zdá být aspoň třikrát tak dlouhá než předtím, ale nakonec přece jen dorazí až k silnici a autům, kde můžou Wilkiesovi poskytnout první pomoc. I když toho chlapa musí Joey a Sebastian držet, aby se Tomovi moc nebránil.

Po krátké konzultaci s Antheou po vysílačkách nakonec bylo rozhodnuto, že Joey odveze Wilkiese zpět do areálu, kde se mu může dostat pořádné lékařské pomoci a Tom a Sebastian zatím budou čekat u auta, které tu nechala Donovanová, na zbytek skupiny nebo na Joyeho návrat, cokoliv se stane dřív.

\- - o - -

„Jsou si jistí, že tam nebyl nikdo jiný než Wilkies?" ptá se Holmes rozčíleně. A budiž to důkazem toho, jaké starosti má o své příbuzné, když má jakoukoliv jinou náladu než klidnou.

„Pane, je s nimi Sebastian Moran." řekne Anthea útrpně. „Věřte, že kdyby Wilkies byl schopný odpovídat, odpověděl by."

„No dobrá." ucedí Mycroft, i když z této odpovědi nemá radost. „Dali jste vědět zdravotníkům?"

„Ne, protože ti mají jenom pevnou linku, ne vysílačky." ohlásí hned Stamford. „A než se začnete ptát, Sally to má nechat vypnuté aspoň minutu a je to teprve minuta. Hned jak to zapne, dám vědět zdravotníkům, že jim jede pacient."

\- - o - -

Tyranosaurus.

Tyranosaurus je tady.

Na moment Davis stojí jako omráčený, ale pak se vzpamatuje.

„Baumarchaisi!" zařve, než se vrhne k telefonu. Zvedne sluchátko a začne vytáčet číslo, ale během pár okamžiků se zarazí, protože z telefonu se neozývá jediný zvuk.

Vedení vyhodilo pojistky.

Nic nefunguje.

„Do prdele." zašeptá Davis a vzápětí se zaječením vyskočí snad metr do vzduchu, protože ho někdo chytil za rameno.

„Baumarchais!" zařve Davis na kolegu, který ho vyděsil.

„Proč mě budíš?" zeptá se ho starší kolega s nespokojeným výrazem.

„Rex." hlesne Davis skoro šeptem.

Jako by zvíře čekalo na ohlášení, ozve se z venku znovu řev dinosaura a kravál bortící se kovové stěny.

„Thomas je tam!" vyhrkne vzápětí Davis.

Byl by se za druhým kolegou rozběhl jen tak, ale naštěstí má Baumarchais víc rozumu, než on a zastaví ho na dost dlouho, aby se oba mohli ozbrojit.

Když se dostanou ke dveřím ven, naskytne se jim pohled jak z nějakého šíleného sci-fi filmu.

Tyranosaurus Rex stojí napůl v ohradě, kde ošetřovatelé ubytovali přiotráveného triceratopse a podle krve na jeho tlamě je jasné, že se nebohé zvíře stalo jeho obětí. Ohrada o kus dál, kde má být pachycephalosaurus, má zbořená vrata, které v podstatě leží na zemi. Samotný dinosaurus není nikde v dohledu

„O můj bože, kde je Thomas?" ptá se Davis šeptem a očima skáče po areálu, ovšem třetího ošetřovatele nikde nevidí.

„Myslíš, že se nám ho podaří skolit?" zeptá se Baumarchais, pohled přilepený na Rexe, v puse sucho.

„Ne." vydechne Davis. Jak by taky mohli. Mají jen uspávací šipky a ještě ne dost velkou gramáž, aby ho vážně poslali k pánu.

„Miř na krk, tam má nejslabší kůži." instruuje Baumarchais a sám zacílí.

Davis ho hned napodobí, i když jsou jeho ruce neuvěřitelně roztřesené.

„Tři – dva – jedna – teď." odpočítává starší ošetřovatel.

Zároveň vystřelí.

Davis netuší, kam jeho rána letěla, ruce se mu třesou tak, že by měl potíže trefit cokoliv. I obřího stojícího dinosaura.

Rex sebou trhne a zvedne hlavu, aby se s vrčením a s kusem masa visícího z tlamy rozhlédl.

Davis i Baumarchais, schovaní po obou stranách dveří, sebou trhnou, když Rex zařve a vzápětí dinosaurus zařve znovu, ale tlumeněji.

Baumarchais je ten, co se odváží vykouknout ven a zjistit, co se děje.

„Slabá dávka." prohodí tiše.

„Jak slabá dávka?"

„Motá se, ale nejde k zemi." vysvětluje starší z mužů. „Ale naštěstí to vypadá, že je dost zblbnutý, aby šel pryč."

Jako důkaz jeho slov se ozve další dinosauří křik a zvuk demolovaného kovu, ze kterého si Davis i bez koukání vydedukuje, že Rex zničil další část vnějšího oplocení. Jako by snad nemohl utéct tou dírou, kterou musel udělat, aby se vůbec dostal sem.

„Je pryč. Pojď, musíme najít Thomase." promluví po chvíli Baumarchais a pomalu vyjde ze dveří.

„Jo." hlesne jen Davis, odloží pušku a vyrazí za ním.

\- - o - -

Liz se ještě jednou zarazí, jednu nohu už v autě a rozhlédne se kolem. Dnešek bude nádherný den. Po bouřkách tady vždy bývají nádherné dny plné slunce a modrého nebe. Škoda jen, že tenhle tráví obcházením parku a úklidem.

Ovšem pořád lepší, než být uvnitř parku a nahánět dinosaura.

S posledním pohledem k druhému autu, které má za úkol rozřezat strom, který se po bouři vyvrátil do půl cesty, nasedne a vyrazí dál. Musí zkontrolovat ploty.

Normálně by zavolala víc lidí, aby pomohli odklízet škody, protože ten strom je dost velký, ale teď o víkendu na ostrově skoro nikdo není a ti, co tu jsou, mají dost jiné práce. Bude muset stačit, že její lidi strom naporcují k pozdějšímu úklidu a pak je doženou.

Liz si nasadí sluneční brýle, aby jí slunce neoslňovalo, přeřadí a vyrazí podél plotu dál.

* * *

 _Pozn. autora alias informace z wiki:_ _Dilophosaurus_ _(„ještěr se dvěma hřebeny") žil přibližně před 193 milióny let v období spodní_ _jury_ _. Byl to po dvou chodící masožravý (možný mrchožrout)_ _dinosaurus_ _dlouhý a vážící 400-500 kg. Pojmenován je podle dvou typických půlkruhových hřebenů na lebce. K rodu Dilophosaurus se často řadí 3 druhy: D. wetherilli, D. breedorum a D. sinensis. Poslední jmenovaný však s velkou pravděpodobností vůbec pod rod Dilophosaurus nepatří._

 _Dilophosaurus se dostal do povědomí laické veřejnosti zejména díky své záporné "roli" ve filmu_ _Jurský park_ _z roku_ _1993_ _. Zde byl vybaven rozpínavým krčním límcem a plival jakousi pálivou hmotu, oslepující kořist. Ve skutečnosti ale žádné takové anatomické znaky dilophosaurus nevykazoval, navíc byl podstatně větší, než jak je zobrazen ve slavném filmu (kde byl vysoký jen lehce přes 1 metr a dlouhý asi 3 metry)._

 _Z toho jasně vyplývá, že v příběhu pod jménem Dilophosaurus vystupuje naprosto imaginární tvor._


	9. Poznámka autora

_Pozn. autora: Slyšte, slyšte. Protože jsem lemra líná, tak jsem se rozhodla, že si přes prázdniny dám s Parkem pokoj. To znamená, že kapitolu devět uvidíte v září. Důvodem pro to (mimo již zmíněnou lenost) je i to, že se mnou postavy nechtěj moc spolupracovat, ale doufám, že se to během pauzy zlepší a já vám budu moct dát celý příběh. Ale nechci slibovat, takže se uvidí. Ovšem pauza Parku neznamená, že nebudu zveřejňovat nic. Budu. Hned, jak mi slečna opravářka vrátí, co mi už pěkně dlouho slibuje..._


	10. Chapter 9

_Pozn. autora: Volejte sláva a tři dny se radujte, neboť Jurský park je zpět._

 _A jestli chcete vědět, tak teď píšu kapitolu 13, i když ještě není dopsaná a tam už píšu skoro konec. Ale taky platí, že ty kapitoly mezi touhle, devátou, a tamtou rozepsanou v počítači nejsou, takže si stejně budete čekat... Ale už ne tak moc!  
_

* * *

„Už to zapneme?"

„Mohli bysme. Už je to skoro pět minut."

„Tak dlouho?"

„Klid, za tu dobu toho nemohli podělat víc, než už je podělanýho."

„Jen aby."

„Tak jo, pánové, nahazujeme pojistky."

\- - o - -

Tom může jen sedět a dívat se na Morana, který se vzteklým a netrpělivým výrazem chodí sem a tam, nadává a kope do všeho, co na cestě najde. A to vše je způsobené tím, že stále chybí John Watson. Našel se právník Wilkies, ale ten nebyl ve stavu, kdy by byl schopný nebo ochotný podávat informace. A John Watson může být kdekoliv a v jakémkoliv stavu.

\- - o - -

Cesta za záchranou je s každým metrem únavnější a úděsnější. Mezi stromy není žádná upravená cesta, takže trojice přeživších z T-Rexova útoku má dost práce s překračováním větví a výmolů. Mohli by jít po cestě, ale z toho mají strach, takže se dál plahočí lesem.

Nejdřív jde Sherlock s Johnem, protože zranění a bolesti staršího z Holmesů se s každým krokem zhoršují a touhle dobou už ho John musí podpírat, protože i když je les plný větví, žádná není vhodná jako opora pro profesora chemie. Archie tento problém nemá, takže ten už dávno jde s klackem místo berle.

Malý jde asi tak dva metry za dospělými, protože je unavený a bolí ho nohy a má hlad a žízeň a kdy už tam budou... Naštěstí Archie není tak otravný, aby tuhle mantru opakoval úplně celou dobu, ale pořád to říká až moc často. Vážně.

Sherlock už navrhnul, že by v případě útoku dinosaura mohli Archieho použít jako návnadu a John začíná uvažovat nad tím, že by to vážně mohli udělat. Archie je skvělý kluk, ale to mrčení mu vážně leze na nervy.

\- - o - -

„Pane?" ozve se Anthea, ale nečeká na Holmesovu slovní reakci. „Telefony už fungují."

Brook a Stamford už na nic nečekají a vrhnou se ke svým počítačům, zatímco mezi sebou pokřikují instrukce a podobně.

\- - o - -

Joey jede na velitelství na ošetřovnu a pečlivě sleduje cestu před sebou, ale stejně co chvíli střílí pohledem po svém šíleném spolujezdci na sedadle vedle sebe.

Právník Wilkies má ovázaný obličej a zavázané oči a Joey si není jistý, jak moc díky šoku a mírným sedativům vnímá realitu. Pravdou ovšem je, že se raněný muž nechová zrovna příčetně. Kdyby mohl, houpe se v sedačce dopředu, dozadu, ale v tom mu brání bezpečnostní pás. Něco si pořád mumla pod nosem a rozumět jde jen slovům 'Holmes' a 'zničit'. Do toho sebou Wilkies každou chvíli trhne nebo nadskočí, jako by do něj píchli.

Joey vážně není rád, že je tu s ním sám. Tomu chlapovi muselo přeskočit. Ne, že by se mu Joye nějak moc divil, ale stejně není rád, že je tady bez někoho třetího.

Je to na dohled bráně, která odděluje začátek vyhlídky a komplex s budovami, kdy se Joey zase koukl po Wilkiesovi, aby se najednou uprostřed cesty objevila překážka. Přesněji řečeno obří noha několika metrového dinosaura.

Joye vyděšeně zaječí a strhne volant do strany, aby se dinosaurovi vyhnul.

Auto dostane smyk a skoro se překlopí na stranu, než zastaví tím, že do něčeho vrazí.

Joey nemá tušení jestli to něco je strom nebo dinosauří noha. Snaží se rozjet pryč, ale před autem se objeví vrčící hlava dinosaura, která do auta vrazí a pohodí jím kus dozadu.

Joey jen sedí a vyděšeně ječí, stejně jako Wilkies, ale ten se na rozdíl od něj snaží dostat pryč. Po slepu se snaží rozepnout svůj pás a vyběhnout z auta, aby se dostal co nejdál od obřího dinosaura, před kterým už jednou utekl.

T-Rex zařve a znovu vrazí do auta.

Joey se snaží nastartovat motor, který po druhé ráně zhasnul, ale prsty se mu potí a koužou a ruce se mu třepou. Celý se třese hrůzou.

Wilkiesovi se konečně podařilo rozepnout pás a po pár ranách do dvířek od auta našel jejich otvírání a doslova vypadnul z auta ven. Možná by se mu i podařilo utéct, kdyby byl na straně, kde rostou stromy a další vegetace. Jenže Wilkies vyběhl na cestu, přímo před vrčícího dinosaura.

Právník věděl o tyranosaurovi, ale neviděl ho přicházet.

Sotva se Wilkies vyškrábal na nohy, chytla ho svrchu obří zubatá tlama. Joey mohl jen s hrůzou sledovat nohy, které trčí z dinosauří tlamy, než Rex trhl hlavou a dolní polovina právníkova těla se sprškou krve odletěla o kus dál. Ovšem během chvíle dinosaurus našel i tuto část a sežral ji.

Ten pohled připravil Joeyho o poslední zbytky racionálního myšlení.

Zatímco ječel hrůzou a panikou, vyběhl Joey z auta a snažil se dostat pryč. Ovšem byl to právě ten jekot, který k němu nalákal tyranosaura.

Pak už nebyl žádný Joey Saldano.

\- - o - -

„Thomasi?" hlesne Davis, když nakoukne pod vrata z pachycephalosaurovi ohrady, kde na zádech leží ztracený ošetřovatel.

Dlouho trvalo, než se jim blonďák ozval v odpověď na jejich volání. Dost dlouho, aby si začali být jistí, že už ani není nikdo, kdo by jim odpověděl.

„Jak ses sem sakra dostal?" zeptá se Davis a trochu se u toho uchechtne. Bože, tak se mu ulevilo, že se chce začít smát. Anebo brečet, sám si není jistý.

„Chtěl jsem otevřít pachymu, aby ho Rex nesežral. A pachy zrovna taky otvíral." chichotá se Thomas s jasným podtónem hysterie v hlase. „A pak šel kolem Rex! Šel těsně kolem! Skoro na mě šlápl!" zvyšuje Thomas hlas až ke křiku.

„Hej, už je to pryč." vyhrkne hned Davis a natáhne pod vrata ruku, aby mohl kolegu chytit za rameno a uklidnit ho. „Je pryč. Baumarchais ho zahnal. Rex je pryč."

„Je pryč." hlesne Thomas nevěřícně, než zavře oči a dlouze vydechne úlevou. „Byl tady a šel kolem mě a já byl vyděšený. Já se i strachy pochcal! Ale je pryč. Je konečně pryč. Je pryč."

„Jo, je pryč." usmívá se Davis, až ho z toho bolí pusa.

Na chvíli je ticho, než Davis promluví.

„Čekej tady. Zkusíme z tebe sundat ty vrata."

„Jo. Jasně." přikývne Thomas a skoro si u toho sedře čelo o zmíněná vrata.

„Davisi!" zavolá vzápětí na kolegu, když ten se chce odtáhnout a jít. „Neříkej Baumarchaisovi o tom, že jsem se– že jsem se pochcal."

„Ehm." uhne hned Davis pohledem a zatváří se zahambeně.

„Já to slyšel, Thomasi." ozve se odkudsi Baumarchais.

„To snad ne?!"

\- - o - -

„Nahlásila jsem ošetřovně pana Wilkiese. Jsou připraveni, až dorazí." oznámí Anthea nikomu a všem v řídící místnosti.

„Nahlašte jim ještě ošetřovatele." začne Mycroft a položí telefon, který prve zvedl. „Setkali se s tyranosaurem." to k němu přiláká pozornost i těch dvou, co kontrolují a zprovozňují počítače a elektroniku.

„Co se stalo?" odváží se Mike zeptat.

„Na jednoho z ošetřovatelů spadla brána. Přišli jsme o triceratopse a utekl pachycephalosaurus. Také mají zničené dva ploty, ale jinak se nic nestalo. Zkusili tyranosaura zastavit, ale nepodařilo se." shrne Mycroft situaci.

„Sakra, může být kdekoliv kolem centra." zanadává Stamford.

„Varuju celé okolí." ohlásí hned Anthea a znovu vytočí číslo na ošetřovnu.

„Ploty fungují?" obrátí se Holmes na dva techniky.

„Většina. Projíždíme to." povídá Stamford. „Vnější ploty a ty kolem návštěvnického centra fungují. U zvířat je to různé. Většina je v pořádku, poškozená je část plotu u dilophosaura, ale to nám hlásili. Taky je mimo T-Rexův výběh a nějaké menší poškození je mezi druhým a třetím výběhem býložravců." čte Stamford z mapy.

„A taky tady." ukáže Brook na svítící mapu ostrova.

„A kurva." hlesne Mike.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se Holmes ostře a už předem se děsí odpovědi.

„Ukazuje to, že je mimo i plot u raptorů." vyhrkne Stamford, zatímco zuřivě datluje do klávesnice.

\- - o - -

Sotva se Donovanová a její dva kolegové dostanou na povrch, hned jim oživne vysílačka. Stamford se jim snaží dovolat s vehemencí rodiče hledajícího ztracené dítě v lunaparku.

„Donovanová, slyším?" ozve se Sally a s jedním z chlápků si vymění udivený pohled. Ten druhý mezitím zavírá a zamyká dveře do podzemních prostor parku.

Na chvíli je ve vysílačce ticho, než se Stamford znovu ozve a tentokrát zní úplně normálně.

„Park běží, díky za to." začne Mike.

„Není zač."

„Cestou zpátky se dejte oklikou kolem raptorů."

„Cože? Proč?" zarazí se Donovanová. „Je to kvůli Rexovi?" zeptá se s obavami. Dostal se snad tyranosaurus do návštěvnického centra? Je někde mezi budovami?

„Tyranosaurus byl před chvílí u ošetřovatelů a utekl směrem k centru, ale pokud víme, ještě se tu neobjevil." povídá Stamford. „Takže jo, částečně je to kvůli němu. Ale hlavně je to proto, abyste zkontrolovali plot kolem raptorů."

Trojice venku se jen nevěřícně dívá na vysílačku, kterou má zástupkyně šéfa bezpečnosti v ruce.

„Můžeš- Můžeš to zopakovat?" zeptá se Donovanová opatrně.

„Zkontrolujte výběh raptorů." řekne Mike jasně a srozumitelně.

Sally má pocit, že bude brzo zvracet.

„Počítače nám hlásí potenciální poškození plotu. Proto to někdo musí zkontrolovat."

„A proč my?!"

„Jste nejblíž."

„Laborky jsou nejblíž! Ať tam jdou oni!" hádá se Sally.

„No tak, víš, že ti lidi jsou úplně leví, co se týče bezpečnosti mimo laboratoř." povídá Stamford prosebně. „A já nechci, abyste lezli do výběhu. Jen ať se podíváte, jestli drží ploty, nic víc."

„Nic víc?" skoro zasyčí Donovanová. „A co když ty ploty nebudou držet? Co když ty mrchy utekly, no? Co pak?"

„Sally, jestli utekly, musíme varovat ostatní. A proto to musíme vědět jistě. A jestli utekly, není moc pravděpodobné, že by se zdržovaly kolem výběhu. Jsou nebezpečné pro všechny a všude. Musíme vědět, na čem jsme." povídá Mike skoro prosebně. „Jestli utekly, jsme v ohrožení všichni, ne jen ti, co jsou nejblíž." dodá tiše.

Sally skloní ruku s vysílačkou a zahledí se do modrého nebe.

„Jdi do prdele, Miku." zamumle naštvaně, než zase ruku zvedne.

„Fajn. Ale dlužíš mi. A pořádně." řekne naštvaně, než vysílačku zavěsí k pasu.

„Pánové." obrátí se na své dva nezdravě bledé kolegy a podřízené. „Jdeme zkontrolovat, jestli nám utekli raptoři."

\- - o - -

Sherlock a John byli příliš zaujatí tím, aby dávali jednu nohu před druhou, než aby nějak moc vnímali okolí nebo Archieho stesky, takže to byl právě chlapec, kdo si toho všiml a kdo je hlasitým voláním a náhlým přísunem energie zastavil.

„Doktore! Strejdo! Čekejte! Dívejte! To jsou dinosauři!" huláká Archie.

Nejspíš to jsou právě ona poslední slova, která je donutila okamžitě zastavit a rozhlédnout se.

Dva metry na levo od nich je cesta s kolejnicí uprostřed a za ní je začátek onoho vymýceného úseku s výhledem do údolí, kde včera odpoledne narazili na nemocného triceratopse. Ten tam teď samozřejmě není, ale místo něj můžou vidět jiné býložravé druhy.

Aniž by si to Watson uvědomil, udělal pár kroků blíž k údolí, než ho zarazil Holmes, který se o něj opírá.

„Smíme jít blíž? Prosím, jenom k cestě." škemrá Archie s nadějí a štěněčíma očima. Strach z obřích zvířat pro tuto chvíli zapomenut.

„Je to nebezpečné." odsekne Sherlock okamžitě. V hlase mu jasně zní strach z oživených pravěkých plazů.

„Tihle nejsou nebezpeční." namítne John. „Rozhodně ne na tuhle vzdálenost."

„A co ti ostatní?" hádá se Sherlock a připomene jim tím tyranosaura.

Paleotolog se zatváří ustaraně a Archie nejistě přešlápne, ale nakonec ani tohle není dost na to, aby je to zastavilo.

„Jen na cestu, ne dál. Skrčíme se v trávě. Je dost vysoká." navrhne John.

„Strejdo, prosím." škemrá Archie.

„Nemusíš jít s náma, můžeš tady počkat." prohodí John, čímž rozhodne za Sherlocka. Nikdo s trochou rozumu nezůstane sám na hororovém místě.

A tak se pomalu a velice opatrně vydá trojice k cestě a nakonec i přes ni do nízkých křovisek a vysoké trávy, kterými začíná sestup do údolí.

Na druhé straně na okraji začínajícího lesa trčí dlouhé krky pomalu se pohybujících brachiosaurů a ne moc daleko od nich se pase malá skupinka pachycephalosaurů. Středem údolí, opačným směrem než se usadila trojice lidí, utíká stádo gallimimů, které se chová jako hejno ryb prchající před predátorem, až na to, že tohle není pod mořem, ale ve vysoké trávě.

A John, Sherlock a Archie tiše sledují, jak se obří plazi s klidem pohybují kolem, jako by se světem nebylo nic špatně.

Všude kolem vládne klid.

\- - o - -

„Donovanová řídící místnosti." ozve se z vysílačky přiškrcený hlas zástupkyně šéfa bezpečnosti.

„Tady Anthea. Co jste zjistili?" vezme si hned Holmesova asistentka slovo.

„Raptoři utekli."

\- - o - -

Doktorka Stapletonová využije toho, že si šel její šéf znovu zapálit a vydá se do kuchyňky jen ob dveře od laboratoře, kde vědci jedí a odpočívají, mají-li chvíli volno. Tuhle noc zde i spali kvůli elektrické krizi a uprchlému dinosaurovi. Naštěstí jich zde nezůstalo tolik, aby se nevešli. Díky aspoň za drobnosti.

Frankland samozřejmě rozhodl, že v rámci produktivity nikdo nemá nárok na pauzu, dokud se nerozhodne jinak, ale sám si na cigáro chodí zhruba co půl hodiny. Prostě šéf k pohledání. Stapletonová teď využila jeho další nepřítomnosti a šla si uvařit kafe. Když jí v tom chtěl jeden z Franklandových patolízalů zastavit, jen mu zavřela dveře před nosem.

Kdyby tohle místo nebylo tak skvěle placené a kdyby jí tahle práce neumožňovala tolik pokusů a příležitostí jako nikde jinde, asi by toho nechala jen kvůli Franklandovi a jeho chování.

Stapletonová napustí do konvice vodu a dá ji vařit, jen aby si vzpomněla, že vlastně elektřina nefunguje. Nebo aspoň nikdo neřekl, že by už šla. Bylo jim slíbeno, že jim vedení zavolá, až bude park zase v provozu, tak snad to dodrží.

Jako by čekali jen na to, až si na ně Stapletonová vzpomene, rozezní se v laboratoři telefony. Na moment je všude zaražené ticho, než se laboranti rozesmějí čirou radostí a jeden z nich konečně zvedne telefon.

Stapletonová se jen usměje a zapne konvici, aby si _konečně_ udělala kafe.

Skrz podélné okno po straně dveří vidí, jak jeden z laborantů, přesněji ten patolízal, co jí chtěl zabránit v pauze, s hlasitým voláním proběhl kolem dveří od kuchyňky ven, aby přivedl Franklanda. Doktorka jen protočí oči. Ten kluk dělá, jako by to snad byla jeho zásluha, že elektřina zase jde. Idiot.

Stapletonová si s roky praxe nasype do hrnku požadované množství instantního prášku a cukru a pak jen čeká, až se voda dovaří.

Patolízal se s kraválem vrátí, Frankland půl kroku před ním, a nadšeně svému šéfovi povídá nejspíš nějakou kravinu. Stapletonová jen doufá, že ta kravina není o její pauze. Ráda by si tu kávu v klidu aspoň připravila. Je si jistá, že na to, aby ji vypila, klid rozhodně mít nebude – tak dlouho aby si nevšimli její nepřítomnosti? Nemožné.

Ale zatím má čas, protože ti dva jen prošli kolem a do laboratoře, kde ji kryje hlášení laborantů o stavu pokusů a s informacemi z vedení. Ať už volal kdokoliv, nezdržoval se tím, aby čekal, až se Frankland uráčí vrátit z cigára.

Stapletonová by ráda, aby za to dostal aspoň zprda, ale to je jen bláhové přání.

Trochu reálnější nebo spíš splnitelnější je její další prosba, aby za sebou patolízal a Frankland zavřeli dveře od laboratoře, protože si je jistá, že to dle svého zvyku zase neudělali. Jestli se sem dostane nějaký hmyz nebo špína a zničí jim vzorky, svede to čistě na Franklanda.

Konvice cvakne a doktorka ji sebere, aby si mohla zalít kávu, ale do toho se směrem od laboratoře ozvou zvýšené hlasy. Na moment se zarazí, ale pak pokračuje v činnosti, přesvědčená, že jde jen o žalující laboranty.

Jenže o vteřinu později se zvýšené hlasy změní na vyděšený řev.

Stapletonová rychle položí konvici a obrátí se ke dveřím. Musí zjistit, který zničený pokus nebo poškozené vybavení takhle zpanikařilo její kolegy. A doufá, že někdo z nich problém hlásí vedení.

Jenže hned u dveří se zarazí.

Chodbou a laboratoří se najednou rozlehne vysoké zapištění nebo zasyčení. Rozhodně nic, co by ze sebe vydal normální přístroj nebo tvor.

Hrůzou oněmnělá Stapletonová přes sklo ve dveřích sleduje, jak chodbou směrem z venku do laboratoří dorazil po dvou chodící ještěr, kterého se naučil znát snad každý zaměstnanec Jurského parku.

Raptor.

Na moment může doktorka jen stát a zírat.

Pak raptor vztekle zasyčí a rozběhne se kolem jejích dveří směrem k laborantům a Franklandovi.

Všude se rozléhá vysoké syčení dinosaura a vyděšený či bolestivý řev lidí.

Stapletonová skočí ke dveřím a rychle je zamkne, než se sesune na zem vedle nich.

Raptoři utekli. A ona se odsud nemá jak dostat. Nemá ani jak zavolat pro pomoc. Telefon v téhle místnosti je v opravě. Frankland na něj vylil svoje kafe.

\- - o - -

Klidná atmosféra, únava a pálící slunce nad hlavou udělaly své a John se brzy přistihl, že mu začíná padat hlava. Sherlock na tom byl podobně. Se zavřenýma očima seděl kousek od Johna, nohy křížem, lokty zapřené o kolena a hlavu v dlaních. Archie na rozdíl od nich klečí v trávě, svou hůl položenou hned vedle sebe a skoro bez mrknutí sleduje zvolna se pohybující dinosaury v údolí před nimi.

John se k němu přidal, ale po chvíli ho zase začalo brát spaní. Což by nešlo. Co nejtišeji to jde, aby neprobudil Sherlocka, se postaví a protáhne ztuhlá záda.

„Doktore." začneArchie nejistě, ale John ho nenechá domluvit.

„Ššt. Jen se protahuju." šepte paleotolog. „Abych neusnul." dodá a ukáže na Sherlocka, který stále dříme usazený v trávě.

Archie se zatváří překvapeně, ale nijak nekomentuje to, že jeho strýc opět spí. Nebo skoro spí.

John se znovu protáhne a začne pomalu přecházet trávou sem a tam, aby se probral. Teď není nejlepší doba na spaní. Musí se dostat do návštěvnického střediska a vyřídit si s Holmesem starším, jaké že bezpečností prvky to ve svém parku používá.

Je to při další otočce během svého pochodování, když si všimne pohybu v lese ve směru k budovám. Na moment skoro začne jásat, že je tu záchrana, ale pak mu dojde, co to vidí.

Mezi stromy se pohybuje dilophosaurus a blíží se.

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Co se týče používání i/y na konci sloves týkajících se dinosaurů. Víte, technicky jsou všichni dinosauři na tom ostrově ženské. Prakticky o nich všude mluvím jako o chlapech, protože ten tyranosaurus a ten dilophosaurus a ten raptor. Leda bych řekla, že ta mrcha, ta potvora či to zvíře. Ale to moc často nepoužívám. Takže si tam vlastně dělám, co chci, co se týče pravopisu. Čímž chci říct následující – omlouvám se všem těm, kteří rozumí češtině a gramatice a co čtou tohle. Vážně mi to je strašně strašně líto._

* * *

 _A teď info o dinosaurech. Původně tu mělo být jen info o raptorech, ale jsem si vzpomněla, že jsem ke kapitole, kde utekl Rex, nedala info o něm, tak je tady taky..._

 _Tyrannosaurus rex = tyranský královský ještěr. Je jeden z největších masožravých dinosaurů (teropodů) a zároveň jedním z největších suchozemských predátorů všech dob. Největší dosud objevený exemplář, zvaný podle své objevitelky, paleontoložky Sue Hendricksonové „Sue", měří na délku 12,8 metru a vážil za živa asi 6,5 tuny, ovšem některé fragmenty naznačují, že mohli existovat i větší jedinci. Odhaduje se, že největší tyranosauři mohli dosahovat délky kolem 14 metrů a hmotnosti 7,5 tuny (nejvyšší odhad je dokonce 9 tun). Podle výzkumů mozkové dutiny lebky měl výborný čich a zrak a dokázal tak aktivně vyhledávat potravu, ale inteligenčně na tom nebyl nejlépe. Rychlost byla u tohoto teropoda kalkulována již mnohokrát a různé fundované předpoklady mají rozmezí od 15 km/h až po 75 km/h, pohyboval se tedy na svou velikost velmi rychle a dělal při běhu kroky dlouhé až 5,6 metru. Velikost největší objevené stopy byla 86 cm._

 _Tyrannosaurus je vůbec nejpopulárnější dinosaurus vůbec._

 _P.S. Až u psaní/kopírování tohodle z wiki mi došlo, že tyranosaurus se asi teda píše s dvěma N a že já ho celou dobu píšu blbě. Ale fááákt se mi to nechce přepisovat. Takže – paleontologům a jejich fanouškům se tímto omlouvám za prznění T-Rexova jména._

 _Velociraptor byl poměrně malý, srpodrápý teropodní dinosaurus. Velociraptor byl jen asi 1,8-2,1 metru dlouhý a zaživa vážil kolem 20 kilogramů. Výškou hřbetu nepřesáhl zhruba 80 cm. Měl drobné ostré zuby a "srpovitý" dráp na noze o délce kolem 6 cm. Alespoň na části těla (paže) byl nepochybně opeřený. Velociraptor pravděpodobně žil a lovil v menších smečkách, zabíjel malé a středně velké obratlovce a mláďata jiných dinosaurů. _

_Tento dinosaurus je známý především díky své záporné roli dravého zabijáka ve velkofilmu Jurský park (a v jeho pokračováních), kde byly jeho vlastnosti dosti zveličeny. Důvodem je prostá skutečnost, že filmový velociraptor byl vytvořen podle svého severoamerického příbuzného, mohutnějšího rodu Deinonychus - v době natáčení filmu totiž panovala mezi některými vědci domněnka, že se jedná o stejný rod._

 _Deinonychus_ _byl rodem masožravého teropodního dinosaura. Rozměry byl 3,5 metry dlouhý a vážil maximálně cca 80 kg. Byl jedním z prvních uznávaných dokladů o příbuznosti ptáků a dinosaurů. K lovu využíval své čelisti, tříprsté přední končetiny se silnými drápy a především mohutné drápy na druhém prstu zadních končetin. V pohybu míval tyto drápy zvednuté, aby se neotupily a nepřekážely mu v běhu. Je také pravděpodobné, že tento nebezpečný dravec žil a lovil ve smečkách. Oběti lovil ve skoku a přitom kormidloval svým dlouhým ocasem. Podle některých studií dosahoval tento dinosaurus rychlosti běhu kolem 40 km/h. Byl nepochybně velmi nebezpečným dravcem._


	11. Chapter 10

Po ostrově se šíří panika. Raptoři utekli. Všichni tři. Nezbývá, než doufat a modlit se.

\- - o - -

Dilophosaurus se pomalu pohybuje po hranici lesa a cesty. Vypadá to, že si nedaleké trojice lidí zatím nevšimnul.

Watson jen stojí a netuší, co dělat. Má padnout k zemi a doufat, že je dinosaurus přehlédne? Ale náhlý pohyb by k nim mohl pozornost dilophosaura přilákat. Má zůstat stát a doufat, že ho dinosaurus přehlédne? Trčí z trávy, která je mu sotva po pás, nemůže ho přehlédnout. Co sakra teď?! Ale musí se rozhodnout rychle, dilophosaursu pokračuje blíže.

Velice pomalu, jak nejpomaleji a nejopatrněji to jen jde, John začne krčit kolena a začne se snižovat do dřepu.

Dilophosaurus zahlédl něco na zemi v lese a na moment se otočil.

Watson toho hned využije a padne do kleku a na všechny čtyři.

„Doktore?" ozve se Archie tichým bázlivým hlasem.

„Šššt." sykne po něm hned John a co nejrychleji a nejopatrněji se po čtyřech vydá za dvěma Holmesy. „Dilophosaurus." řekne tiše chlapci a ukáže směrem k cestě.

Chlapec zbledne a rychle chytne do ruk svoji hůl, jako by ho mohla uchránit před dinosaurem, co je vysoký a mnohem delší jak on.

John se podívá směrem k Sherlockovi, který bez hnutí sedí, dříme a nemá tušení o nebezpečí, které jim hrozí. Uvažuje, jestli ho má probrat nebo nechat spát. Přeci jen je Sherlock potichu, není, jak by k sobě tohohle dinosaura nalákal. Ale pokud by se plaz rozhodl zaútočit, nemá se Holmes ani jak bránit, jak utéct.

To rozhodlo, a tak se paleontolog vydá od vystrašeného chlapce k jeho nevědoucímu strýci. S nadějí, že si dilophosaurus nevšiml toho, že se tu někdo pohybuje trávou, si John klekne vedle Sherlocka a opatrně ho chytne za rameno.

Reakce je okamžitá. Holmes sebou trhne, skoro nadskočí a rychle se rozhlédne kolem, oči vykulené úlekem. Naštěstí ale ze sebe nevydá ani ten nejmenší zvuk.

John si přiloží ukazovák ke rtům, aby genius, který koukal po Archim, než obrátil svou pozornost na paleontologa, pochopil, že má být potichu.

„Dinosaur." šeptne John skoro neslyšně a ukáže směrem k cestě.

Sotva to slovo řekne, Sherlock zbledne ještě víc, než už byl, než znovu kmitne pohledem mezi svýma dvěma společníky. Ovšem to je jeho veškerá reakce.

John mu krátce stiskne rameno, snad aby mu dal najevo, že není sám nebo aby mu dal naději, než si sedne na paty a rukama se opře o zem vedle sebe. Doufá, že je dilophosaurus mine, že jen projde kolem, ale nemá odvahu zvednout hlavu a podívat se. Ale jen poslouchání nestačí, protože není slyšet nic jiného, než šumění trávy a listí.

Trojice lidí jen sedí, tiše a bez hnutí. Čekají. Doufají. Nervy napjaté k prasknutí strachem.

Hlasitý zvuk, něco mezi cvrlikáním a vrněním prořízne napjaté ticho a donutí trojici nadskočit leknutím.

John se rychle podívá směrem k cestě a tam doopravdy uvidí stát dilophosaura, který je jen pár metrů od nich. A oni ho ani nezaslechli, když se k nim blížil.

Archie ze sebe vydá protáhlý kňučivý zvuk a pevněji sevře klacek v ruce. To jsou jeho veškeré projevy strachu. John a Sherlock jen bez hnutí hledí na plaza před sebou.

Dilophosaurus si je chvilinku prohlíží a cvrlikání postupně přechází v syčení.

Je naštvaný, zaútočí, napadne Watsona jen moment před tím, než dinosaurus se vzteklým zasyčením roztáhne svůj límec a výhružně jím zatřese. V dalším okamžiku John chytne Sherlocka, který je dilophosaurovi blíž, kolem pasu a strhne ho k sobě a za sebe, aby ho skryl za sebou. Ve stejnou chvíli vzteklý plaz zaútočí a plivne po dvojici černé cosi s paralyzujícími a leptavými účinky. Jenže místo očí oběti zasáhne Johnovo rameno a paži a jen kousek Sherlockovy ruky, protože ti dva byli v pohybu dřív než on.

Bohužel Watsonova snaha zachránit Holmese a jeho zranění vedou k tomu, že teď oba leží na zemi zády k dinosaurovi a ani jeden se nemůže bránit. John proto, že lepkavá hmota zasáhla i jeho kůži a Sherlock proto, že leží po většinou pod paleontologem.

Dilophosaurus znovu zasyčí a chce na dva muže na zemi znovu zaútočit.

Ale ti mají svého zachránce.

S řevem se Archie rozběhne vpřed a s nápřahem vší silou praští dilophosaura do hlavy. Jeho rána potrhá plazovi jeho roztahovací límec a naprosto ho vyvede z rovnováhy. Druhá rána trefí vzteklého dinosaura zepředu do krku a zlomí Archieho zbraň.

Chlapec s vyděšeným vypísknutím uskočí a upustí krátký pahýl, který mu zůstal v rukách.

Ovšem dinosaurus na něj neútočí. Ne. Motá se na místě a chroptí, jako by se nemohl nadechnout.

Najednou Archieho něco chytne za paži a způsobí tím, že vystrašený chlapec zaječí. Dost nahlas a vysoko, aby sebou zraněný dilophosaurus vyděšeně trhnul.

Archie se otočí, ale místo nebezpečí najde jen svého strýčka a doktora Watsona, kteří se navzájem udržují na nohách.

„Rychle." řekne jen Sherlock tichým, chraplavým hlasem.

Archie přikývne na znamení, že rozumí, než chytne strýce za ruku.

Společně ti tři velkým obloukem obejdou chroptícího dilophosaura a vyrazí na cestu a zpátky do lesa, kde by se před dinosaury mohli schovat mezi stromy. Nebo v to alespoň doufají.

\- - o - -

Setkání Maxovy skupinky nepatřilo k těm nejveselejším.

Věděli, že Joey odvezl raněného Wilkiese na ošetřovnu, ale vedení jim o nich nemohlo poskytnout žádné informace. Ani pitomou zprávu, jestli už dorazili.

Věděli, že je Rex poblíž ošetřovatelů, a že aspoň od něj v nejbližší době nic nehrozí. Dilophosaurus ovšem utekl směrem po trase, kterou mají projet a kde by snad měli narazit na zbytek schvalovací komise.

Ale pokud Wilkiese našli v takovém stavu, jak na tom jsou ostatní?

A tak nasedli do auta, které tu pro ně zůstalo, Tom za volantem a pomalu vyrazili podél elektrické koleje, aby nalezli ztracenou trojici.

\- - o - -

Trvalo celých deset minut, než se prchající skupinka Watson-Holmes-Holmes konečně zastavila a to jen proto, aby mohli zhodnotit doktorův stav.

Dilophosaurův jed nebo jak tomu mají říkat, zasáhl hlavně oblečení, takže zranění není tak vážné, jak by mohlo být, ale pořád platí, že má John poleptanou část krku a ramene, i když malou. A tak John musel svléknout košili a Sherlock mu za pomoci relativně čistého cípu co nejopatrněji očistil zrudlou a skoro až do masa poškozenou kůži.

„To je hnusný." prohodí Archie, ale nezní nijak extra znechuceně. A rozhodně to není tak, že by mu vadilo se na zranění dívat.

„A to ani nevíš, že je to paralyzátor." sykne John, hlavu opřenou o kmen stromu před sebou.

„Paralyzátor?" zarazí se Sherlock.

„Jo. Nepohnu rukou jenom brní."

„Je tu možnost poškození nervů." upozorní ho Sherlock tichým hlasem.

„Takhle povrchový zranění by mi přece nezničilo nervy v celé ruce, ne?" prohodí John, ale nezní tak sebejistě, jak by si přál.

Lékárnička, kterou Watson sebral z auta, jim aspoň trochu pomůže, co se týče ošetření ramene. I když jde jen o dezinfekci zranění a nějaké ne moc zručné obvázání.

„Krom částečného ochrnutí ruky, máš ještě nějaké potíže?"

„Bolest, únava, žízeň, hlad?" odpoví mu John unaveným hlasem. „Ale mimo to jen ta ruka a bolest v ráně."

„Ale uzdravíte se, že jo?" prohodí Archie tázavě a chytne paleontologa za zdravý loket.

„To si piš, že jo." usměje se na něj John. „Ale budu k tomu potřebovat pořádnýho doktora." dodá.

„Tak pojďte, ať tam jsme rychle." zatáhne ho Archie za ruku, jako by ho do návštěvnického centra mohl odtáhnout.

„Už jdu, neboj." usměje se na něj John. „Ale nesmíme zapomenout na tvého strýčka." upozorní malého.

„Nezapomenem." mávne Archie rukou a dřív, než se kterýkoliv dospělák naděje, drží je malý oba dva a skoro je vleče vpřed, než s ním ti dva srovnají krok.

\- - o - -

Trojice vedená Donovanovou se ani trochu neradovala z toho, že zrovna na ně padl úkol zkontrolovat raptory a jejich výběh. Ale ať se jim to líbí nebo ne, Stamfordovy argumenty mají logiku. Pokud raptoři zůstali, kde mají být, budou v pohodě. Pokud utekli, jsou v háji všichni, ne jen oni.

Pomalá chůze vybetonovanou cestou obklopenou upravovanou tropickou zelení trvá zároveň pár okamžiků a nekonečně dlouho. Všichni tři v rukách pevně svírají své zbraně, oblečení promočené potem z horka i ze strachu.

Sotva se cesta vynoří z porostu na travnatou plochu kolem raptoří ohrady, trojice se zastaví a jen hledí na cíl své cesty. Teprve po pár okamžicích zírání Donovanová sáhne pro vysílačku na svém pase, aby nahlásila, co vidí.

„Donovanová řídícímu centru." řekne Sally hlasem, který ani ona sama nepoznává jako svůj vlastní.

„Tady Anthea, co jste zjistili?" dostane se jí okamžité odpovědi.

„Raptoři utekli." řekne jen Donovanová. Pohled upírá na stejné místo jako její kolegové. Na obrovskou díru v nefunkčních elektrických drátech, kterou raptoři utekli.

„My jsme tak v prdeli." zamumle jeden z jejích kolegů.

„Vyčkejte na místě pro další instrukce." ozve se z vysílačky.

„Cože?!" skoro zakřičí Sally v odpověď.

„Vyčkejte na místě pro další instrukce." zopakuje Holmesova asistentka s klidem, který ti tři venku rozhodně nesdílí. „Zavoláme do laboratoří, jestli nemají o raptorech nějaké informace." dodá na vysvětlenou

„Kurva, to se mi snad jenom zdá." zamumle Donovanová. „Fajn!" štěkne do vysílačky, než se obrátí na své dva kolegy.

Nezbývá jim, než se po dobu čekání usadit zády ke stromům a čekat. A sledovat okolí pro případ, že se tu někde pohybuje zabijácký dinosaurus nebo rovnou celá smečka.

\- - o - -

„Pane?" obrátí se Anthea na Mycrofta Holmese. „Nemůžu se spojit s laboratoří."

„Nezvedají telefon?" zeptá se Holmes s obavami.

„V hlavní laboratoři jsou telefony vyvěšené, v jiných místnostech je nezvedají."

„Stamforde?" obrátí se muž v lehce pomačkaném obleku na šéfa IT.

Ten na nic nečeká a rychle si v počítači vyjede informace o laboratořích.

„Mají tam otevřené vstupní dveře, ale jinak zabezpečení funguje." oznámí.

„A kamery?"

„Vizuál nemáme. Kamery v pro veřejnost nepřístupných prostorách se měli dělat příští týden." oznámí mu Stamford.

„Pane?" ozve se Brook tázavě od telefonu. Stamford momentálně jeho pomoc nepotřeboval, a tak se vydal pracovat s Antheou.

„Volají z ošetřovny. Doktoři mají v péči toho zraněného ošetřovatele a ti ostatní se vracejí zpátky ke zvířatům. A ještě furt k nim nedorazil ten Wilkies, co ho našli."

„Jak nedorazil?"

„No prostě u nich není."

„Tak kde sakra je?!"

\- - o - -

„Doktore? Strýčku? Slyšíte to?" ozve se najednou Archie.

Všichni tři se zastaví a bez hnutí naslouchají okolním zvukům. Všichni tři se bojí, že to, co chlapec zaslechl, je blížící se dinosaurus.

„Auto." vydechne Sherlock úlevou. Ani si nevšiml, že zadržuje dech, ale není jediný, kdo se ze strachu neodvažoval ani nadechnout.

„Honem na cestu." vyzve John všechny.

Rozhodně se jim to nezdá, po cestě jede auto.

„Rychle, rychle, nebo nás minou!" popohání je Archie, i když jsou od cesty sotva deset metrů a podle zvuků auto rozhodně nejede nějak extra rychle.

„Utíkej napřed, jestli chceš." navrhne mu John s úsměvem. Šance, že se blíží záchrana, mu rozhodně zvedla náladu víc, než velice pomalu se vracející cit v ruce.

Archie jen přikývne na souhlas, pustí strýčkovu ruku a vyrazí vpřed. Sherlock se nejistě rozhlédne v obavách, že i na tom kousku trasy může na jeho synovce něco zaútočit, ale krom nich mezi stromy nikdo není.

Archie pro tuto chvíli zapomněl na nebezpečí a jen utíká na cestu, aby zastavil ono auto. Těch pár metrů mezi stromy přeběhne jako nic, načež vběhne do cesty, na které má potíže zastavit. Nakonec zůstane stát uprostřed cesty.

A kus před ním brzdí auto plné lidí.

Archie jen vyděšeně stojí a s pusou dokořán zírá na blížící se kapotu a nárazník, které s potížemi zastaví jen nějaký metr od něj. Chlapec dlouze vydechne, než se mu podlomí kolena a on spadne na zadek.

„Sakra, kluku!" křikne někdo a vzápětí Archie zjistí, že je kolem něj plno cizích lidí.

„Seš v pořádku?" zeptá se ho nejmladší z nich, který s úplně bílým obličejem klečí na zemi vedle něj.

„Kde jsou ostatní?"

„Co tě to napadlo, vběhnout pod auto?!"

„Nejsi zraněný?"

„Málem jsme tě přejeli!" povídají všichni zároveň.

A Archie jen kmitá pohledem z jednoho cizího obličeje na druhý a netuší, co má dělat.

„Strejdo!" zakřičí nakonec chlapec vyděšeně, celý skrčený tváří v tvář těm lidem. Chce od nich pryč!

„Hej!" rozkřikne se Sherlock, když vidí, co se děje jeho synovci. „Vypadněte od něj!"

Skupina z auta se trochu rozestoupí, aby viděli na další příchozí.

Archie hned využije mezery, která se tím vytvořila, vyškrábe se na nohy a rozběhne se za Sherlockem. Vzápětí chlapce vyděsí řev od jednoho muže na cestě.

„Johne!"

O chvíli později k trojici ztracených na okraji lesa přiběhne Sebastian Moran.

„Sebby!" stačí jen Watson vykřiknout, než ho jeho kamarád obejme a samou radostí zvedne do vzduchu.

„Ty jeden hajzle." mumle Sebastian Johnovi do naštěstí zdravého ramene. „Říkal jsem ti, že už mě nikdy nemáš takhle děsit, ne?" Na chvíli ti dva jen bez hnutí stojí nebo spíše Moran stojí a v náruči drží Watsona, který ho objímá rukou kolem ramen a nohama kolem pasu.

„Nerušíme?" ozve se Sherlock trochu nedůtklivě, čímž tichou chvilku dvou paleontologů přeruší.

Seb konečně pustí Johna na zem a s úsměvem ho chytne rukama za ramena, aby si tím vysloužil nadávky a urážky svojí osoby.

„Kurva, Sebe! Ne rameno!" zakřičí John a uhne před rukou, která ho praštila do poleptaného místa.

„Do háje! Jste natolik zaostalý, že nevidíte, že je zraněný?!" přidá se Sherlock.

Archie se nadáváním nezdržuje a protáhne se mezi dva doktory, aby toho většího mohl odstrčit.

„Co se děje?" nechápe Moran, proč sakra dva Holmesové takhle brání jeho Johna. A zrovna před ním.

„Poleptal mě dilophosaurus a ty ses trefil přímo do rány." oznámí mu John, obličej stále skrčený bolestí.

„Cože?!" v podstatě zařve Sebastian a chce se hned vrhnout k Johnovi, ale Archie se mu plete do cesty.

„Je to dobrý." mávne John zdravou rukou, i když je nejasné, jestli to míří na Morana nebo Holmese. „Tyhle dva zase napadl Rex."

Na chvíli to vypadá, jako by Moran a muži za ním ani nechtěli věřit tomu, co slyšeli, ale nakonec se to rozhodnou nekomentovat.

„To je jedno." povzdechne si Seb. „Hlavně, že jsme vás už našli."

\- - o - -

„Pane!" křikne Anthea na Holmese, který zrovna cosi řešil se Stamfordem. „Našli je!"

Na moment se nikdo ani nehne, všichni jen zpracovávají onu informaci. A vzápětí stojí Mycroft hned vedle své asistentky a vyžaduje vysvětlení.

„Kde jsou? Jsou v pořádku?"

„Našli je všechny tři kousek za výběhem dilophosaura. Jsou bez vážnějších zraněních, ale všichni vyžadují návštěvu na ošetřovně."

„Dobře." vydechne Mycroft dlouze. „Dostaňte je sem. Co nejrychleji." dodá, než se vrátí ke Stamfordovi. Ale uprostřed cesty se znovu zastaví a podívá se směrem k Anthee.

„Nějaké informace o tyranosaurovi nebo raptorech?"

„Tyranosaura naposledy hlásili ošetřovatelé, pak už ho nikdo neviděl. O raptorech zatím nic nevíme. Slečna Donovanová ještě nedošla k laboratořím a nikdo jiný nic nehlásil."

\- - o - -

Donovanová se rozhodla, že nenávidí všechny Holmese. Původně nesnášela jen Sherlocka, protože to je arogantní zmetek, který umí na každého vytáhnout nějakou špínu. A většinou před svědky. No ale teď nesnáší i Mycrofta Holmese, svého šéfa, který ji a její dva kolegy poslal na lov raptorů jen s uspávacími puškami. Třetího z bratrů Holmesů nezná, ale je si jistá, že je to taky parchant. Nikdo s jejich příjmením a genetikou ani nemůže být jiný.

Nejhorší je, že teď ani nemůže nadávat. Ne, že by se bála, že by ji Holmes uslyšel a vyhodil, to ne. Musí být potichu a dávat pozor, protože její skupinka tří jde další zelení obklopenou pěšinou, kde můžou číhat raptoři.

Mají totiž za úkol zkontrolovat laboratoře, které se nehlásí vedení. Sally se obává, že ví přesně, co se tam mohlo stát. Viděla raptory při útoku. Bože, jak doufá, že se mýlí. Že si ti pitomci jen hrají s vejci nebo zkumavkami a proto nezvedají telefony. Prosím.

Ovšem tyto naděje se zdají být menší a menší s každým krokem blíž k laboratořím. A před samotnou budovou napojenou na návštěvnické prostory tyto naděje klesnou prakticky ke dnu.

Laboratoře mají otevřené dveře a nikdo není venku.

Sally jen na chvíli povolí stisk na své zbrani a to jen proto, aby mohla vzít vysílačku.

„Donovanová řídící místnosti." šeptne do vysílačky, ale nečeká na odpověď. „Laboratoře mají otevřené dveře. Jdeme dovnitř." informuje vedení, než vrátí vysílačku na její místo a krátce k sobě přitiskne svou pušku, než znovu zaujme pozici osoby připravené ke střelbě.

„Jdeme dovnitř." zopakuje pro své podřízené.

„Musíme?" odváží se jeden z nich zeptat.

„Jo." přikývne Donovanová rozhodně hlavou. „Pokud nechceš úplně sám hledat raptory venku." dodá, než projde kolem přetékajícího popelníku ke dveřím.

Opatrně nahlédne mezerou dovnitř, než dveře otevře dokořán a pokyne svým kolegům, aby vešli. Ti ji jen velice neochotně poslechnou. Postupně procházejí chodbou a na střídačku nahlížejí do různých dveří, za kterými se skrývají místnosti plné drahého vybavení. Ale žádní lidé. Pravda, mělo by jich tady být jen pár oproti normálnímu tuctu, ale stejně. Kde jsou?

„O můj bože." vydechne jeden z mužů zhrozeně, když první projde ohybem chodby.

Ostatní dva hned přejdou k němu a podívají se stejným směrem.

Na konci chodby jsou otevřené dveře do hlavní laboratoře. Otevřené pokřivené dveře, kterými jde vidět rozházená místnost a – a krev.

„O můj bože." hlesne chlap znovu a vzápětí se prudce předkloní a vyzvrací na zem před sebou. Nějakou dobu to trvá, než se přestane dávit a celou tu dobu jeho společníci vypadají, že by se k němu nejraději přidali.

„Pojďme." šeptne Donovanová chraplavě, než se pomalu rozejde směrem k laboratoři.

Její podřízení na pár vteřin jen stojí na místě, neschopní nebo neochotní ji následovat, ale nakonec se přece jen pohnou.

Našlapují tiše, neslyšně, vyděšení, že jakýkoliv zvuk by k nim mohl nalákat ty, co způsobili tohle. Raptory. Protože nic jiného, co mají na ostrově, není schopné se dostat sem a udělat tohle. Jenom raptoři. A možná lidi, ale ti za sebou nenechávají stopy trojprstých chodidel.

Cesta chodbou je nekonečná. Když se přece jen dostanou ke dveřím, mají všichni tři nutkání vyhodit ty trochy, co jim od snídaně zůstaly v žaludku.

Vše v místnosti je zničené. Rozházené stoly a židle, veškeré vybavení smetené na zem nebo na kupy v rozích pracovních ploch. Dveře do menší laboratoře se skleněnou stěnou pro vyhlídkovou trasu jsou také otevřené a pokřivené, jako by jimi lidé zkoušeli utéct a očividně marně, protože i tyhle dveře jsou od krve a dalších věcí, které nikdo z nich nemíní identifikovat. Stejně tak je špinavý rozházený nábytek. A podlaha. A většina stěn.

A nejhorší je, že raptoři ani nezabíjeli z hladu. Ne. Zabíjeli jen tak, možná pro pomstu na lidech, možná pro ochotu zabíjet. Ale ne pro hlad. Protože zaměstnanci laboratoří nebo jejich části leží mezi troskami kolem.

Sally už to nevydrží. Otočí se na patě a odběhne pár metrů zpět do chodby, než ji žaludek přemůže a ona začne zvracet bez ohledu na cokoliv od raptorů, kteří by tady ještě mohli být, po svoje botky, které toho už mají vážně hodně za sebou.

Sotva se Donovanová zklidní a narovná, skoro zaječí hrůzou.

Skrze malé okýnko na dveřích, před kterými zvracela, na ni hledí na smrt bledá žena.

„Do prdele." zahučí Sally, jednu ruku přitisknutou k hrudi, druhou opřená o stěnu za sebou.

Nakonec se vzpamatuje a ohne, aby ze země sebrala svou pušku, než přejde ty dva kroky ke dveřím, za kterými se skrývá vědkyně. Jenže je zamčeno. Donovanová musí zaklepat a pantomimou prosit, aby jí žena otevřela, než se dostane dovnitř.

„Dobrý den." začne hned Donovanová profesionálním tónem. Nebo natolik profesionálním, jak jen to v této budově a po vyzvracení snídaně jde.

„Jsem Sally Donovanová, momentální šéf bezpečnosti. Jste nějak zraněná, doktorko Stapletonová?" ptá se s krátkým pohledem na vizitku na bílém plášti.

„N-ne." zamumle doktorka tiše a velice nejistě. „By- byla jsem tady, když- když ty věci - přišly. Ježíši Kriste." vzlykne Stapletonová a rukama si zakryje obličej.

„Klid, už je po všem." řekne jí Donovanová chlácholivě. „Jsme tady a odvedeme vás na vedení."

„A – a ostatní?" zajímá se Stapletonová.

„Je mi to líto, ale jste jediná, kdo přežil." oznámí jí Sally opatrně.

Doktorka si jen znovu zakryje rukama pusu a pevně zavře oči, než roztřeseně přikývne na znamení, že chápe.

Donovanová jí přikývnutí oplatí, než ustoupí o dva kroky dozadu, zpátky na chodbu.

„Pánové!" zavolá na své kolegy, kteří jsou stále v laboratoři. „Máme přeživšího." oznámí těm dvěma.

„Vážně?" zarazí se oba.

„Jo. Vrátíme se na základnu a doktorku vezmeme s sebou." informuje je Sally. „Souhlasíte s tím?" obrátí se na vědkyni.

„Jistě." dostane se jí nervózní odpovědi.

„Dobře."

Donovanová se obrátí zpět ke svým kolegům, kteří se pomalu vydali k ní. Ale nejsou jediní, kdo se blíží.

„Raptor!" zařve Donovanová a zacílí.

Jeden z chlapů se okamžitě rozběhne k ní, zato druhý se zarazí a otočí. A vzápětí už po něm zabijácký plaz skočil a srazil ho k zemi. A Donovanová tu mrchu ani nemůže střelit, protože jí blížící se kolega zavazí. Ovšem o chvíli později chlap proběhne kolem ní a dál chodbou ven z budovy laboratoří. Donovanová konečně zamíří a vystřelí.

Raptor ze sebe vydá jediné vypísknutí, než nechá čerstvé tělo ve svých spárech být a rozběhne se na Donovanovou. Ovšem po pár krocích se zhroutí a zůstane nehybně ležet na zemi.

Sally si chce oddechnout, ale to by se v laboratoři nesměli objevit další dva ještěři, kterým stačilo se rozhlédnout, aby se rozběhli proti ženě s puškou.

Donovanová na zlomek vteřiny jen vyděšeně hledí, než vrazí do kuchyňky, kde se schovává Stapletonová, zabouchne dveře a rychle je za sebou zamkne.

Vzápětí do dveří něco obrovskou silou vrazí.

Obě ženy strachy a leknutím vyjeknou. Zatímco se Donovanová krčí u dveří a zády se o ně zapírá, Stampletonová ustoupí až do nejzadnějšího koutu místnosti, aby se tam skrčila s koleny pod bradou a se slzami tekoucími po tvářích.

„Nemůžou to vyrazit. Nemají se kde rozběhnout." povídá Donovanová tiše, ovšem je nejisté, zda jde o konstatování nebo o zbožné přání.

Jenže raptoři ve své činnosti nepřestávají. Zas a znovu vráží do dveří ve snaze se dostat dovnitř. Nekonečné minuty vyplněné bušením těžkých těl do snad pevných dveří.

Ale nakonec to přestane.

Raptoři něco zasyčí, ale zní to jinak, než vysoké zvuky, které vydávali při vyrážení dveří. A vzápětí jsou raptoři pryč. Nebo to tak aspoň vypadá. Ani jedna z žen není dost odvážná, aby zkusila otevřít dveře a podívala se ven.

Po nějaké chvíli ticha sáhne Donovanová k vysílačce, aby podala hlášení.

„Donovanová řídící místnosti." oznámí unaveným hlasem.

„Tady Anthea. Co jste zjistili?"

„Raptoři zničili laboratoř. Zabili veškerý personál mimo doktorku Stapletonovou. Dostali se i do laboratoře pro diváky, takže je možné, že rozbili sklo a mohou se dostat dál i tama. Nelze ověřit." Na moment se Sally zarazí, než se zhluboka nadechne a pokračuje. „Byli jsme napadeni raptory. Jeden člen skupiny mrtvý. Druhý utekl z laboratoře pryč a nevím, co je s ním dál. Já a doktorka Stapletonová jsme zavřené v místní kuchyňce. Jeden raptor zasáhnut uspávací puškou. Nevím, jak dlouho bude mimo. Další dva se pohybovali v budově. Před asi deseti minutami odešli neznámo kam."

Na dlouho je ticho jak v kuchyňce tak ve vysílačce, ale nakonec řídící místnost odpoví.

„Zůstaňte, kde jste. Neodcházejte, pokud to nebude životně nutné. Pokusíme se vám poslat pomoc, ale pravděpodobně tam budete muset počkat do odchycení raptorů."

„Jasně." zahučí Sally.

„Budeme se hlásit s novinkami." dodá ještě Anthea, a pak už je zase ticho.

Nezbývá jim než čekat, až se objeví někdo šílený, kdo se vydá na lov raptorů a uspěje. Mají spoustu čase na čekání.


	12. Chapter 11

„A to se máme všichni vrátit jedním autem?" zeptá se John s obočím až do vlasů.

Od Sherlocka se ozve ne zas tak tiché 'idioti'.

„Původně jsme měli mít dvě auta." brání Max svou skupinu. „Jenže jsme museli odvést toho právníka na ošetřovnu. Tím pádem máme o vůz míň."

„Wilkiese?" vyhrkne Sherlock nevěřícně. „Toho idiota jste mohli nechat, kde jste ho našli."

„Je to hnusák." přidá se Archie, který stojí těsně vedle strýčka a drží se ho za nohavici.

„Vážně? A proč to?" zajímá se Seb, o jehož rameno a bok se opírá jeho kamarád s výhodami.

„Je to idiot." nabídne mu John šeptem možné vysvětlení.

„Je to hnusák. Je to idiot a celou cestu autem jen nadával strejdovi a otravoval." povídá Archie, který nejspíš paleontologův dotaz ani neslyšel. „A když se objevil Rex u plotu, tak od nás utekl a vůbec nám nepomohl. Doktor Watson nám pomohl, i když byl v jiném autě, ale Wilkies jenom zdrhnul." nadává malý.

„A teď nám ještě blokuje auto." dodá Sherlock. „Co tomu idiotovi vůbec bylo? Pokud mu krom šoku vážně něco bylo. Při mém štěstí akorát zmoknul."

„Skoro ho zabil dilophosaurus." oznámí jim jeden z chlápků, než s posledním pohrdavým pohledem na Holmese přejde k autu, které mezitím Tom otočil o sto osmdesát stupňů.

„Pořád jsme nevyřešili, jak budeme sedět." prohodí John. „To auto má pět míst. Šest, když se budeme mačkat jako sardinky. A nás je osm."

„To je jednoduchý." prohodí Moran. „Sedneš mi na klín."

„Jdi do háje, Sebe." praští ho John do boku.

„Myslím to vážně." argumentuje Sebastian. „Jak jinak se chceš vejít, než takhle? Navíc vy jste zranění, takže je logické, že budete sedět nahoře. A já ochotně obětuji svůj klín pro tvůj zadek." dokončí se zparodovanou úklonou.

„Jasně, že budeš ochotnej." protočí John oči, ale nesnaží se Morana znovu praštit.

Nakonec se ukázalo, že měl Sebastian pravdu, co se týče své verze cesty do střediska. Tom se usadil za volantem, Max na místě spolujezdce a zbytek jejich skupiny si musel sednout dozadu a nechat zachráněné ztracené, ať se jim posadí na klíně. John už měl místo rezervované a je dost nevysoký, aby se dokázal namačkat více méně jen do Sebbyho osobního prostoru. Archie se z důvodů skladnosti musel usadit uprostřed a na Sherlocka zbyl klín vytáhlého černocha, který jim řekl o napadení právníka dilophosaurem. Ani jeden z nich z toho neměl radost.

A už vůbec ne poté, co se přišlo na to, kolik prostoru vlastně Sherlockovi nekonečné nohy zaberou. Zatímco John se v podstatě stulil v Sebastianově náruči a Archie balancoval na kolenou svého blonďatého zaměstnance parku, hlavu a ramena strčené mezi předními sedačkami, aby lépe viděl, Sherlock seděl nahrbený, s uraženým výrazem a rukama křížem. Sherlock rozhodně nemá radost.

A když se jejich auto pomalu rozjelo a začalo házet se svými pasažéry, jeho nálada klesne k bodu mrazu.

\- - o - -

Od chvíle, kdy se Donovanová nahlásila s tím, že dorazili k laboratořím, které mají otevřené dveře, vládne v řídící místnosti ještě větší napětí než předtím. A to je sakra co říct. Všichni čtyři, byť stále pracující se zabezpečením ostrova a komunikací, netrpělivě čekají, kdy se jim Donovanová znovu ozve. Pro tuto situaci totiž neplatí ona stará pravda, že žádné zprávy jsou dobré zprávy. Tady žádné zprávy znamenají smrt.

Trvá to více jak tři čtvrtě hodiny, než se konečně v jedné z vysílaček ozve unavený hlas zástupkyně šéfa bezpečnosti.

„Donovanová řídící místnosti."

Mycroftova asistentka hned položí vysílačku, kde se jí dostávalo hlášení o netknutosti vnějších plotů, aby odpověděla.

„Tady Anthea, co jste zjistili?" zeptá se a může vděčit jen své vůli a profesionalitě, že se jí netřese hlas.

„Raptoři zničili laboratoř. Zabili veškerý personál mimo doktorku Stapletonovou. Dostali se i do laboratoře pro diváky, takže je možné, že rozbili sklo a mohou se dostat dál i tama. Nelze ověřit." povídá Donovanová pečlivě neutrálním hlasem. „Byli jsme napadeni raptory. Jeden člen skupiny mrtvý. Druhý utekl z objektu a jeho stav je neznámý. Já jsem spolu s doktorkou Stapletonovou zavřená v místní kuchyňce. Jeden raptor zasáhnutý uspávají pušku. Mimo bude asi hodinu. Snad. Další dva se pohybovali v budově. Před asi deseti minutami odešli z dohledu a doslechu neznámo kam." Donovanová ukončí své hlášení, ale na odpověď musí čekat.

Pobledlá Anthea se podívá na nehybného Holmese a poněkud nazelenalé techniky.

„Ať zůstanou na místě, dokud nepřijde pomoc." rozhodne Mycroft.

„Ano, pane." přikývne Anthea a i hned informuje dvě ženy zavřené v laboratořích.

Mycroft už ji neposlouchá a podívá se na Stamforda.

„Veřejný rozhlas funguje?"

„Měl by."

„Pak pomocí jeho a vysílaček všechny informujte o raptorech. Zjistili jste, kde je tyranosaurus?"

„Od ošetřovatelů ho nikdo neviděl, pane." ohlásí Anthea.

Holmes jen přikývne na znamení, že slyšel, než se obrátí zpátky na Stamforda.

„Co pomoc?"

„Předpokládaný čas příjezdu na ostrov je cca jedna hodina." ohlásí Brook. „Víc uspíšit to nejde, leda by přijeli jen v polovičním počtu."

„Zaplatím jim dvakrát tolik, když to uspíší. Vyřiďte jim to."

„Ale oni říkali-"

„Pane Brooku. Můj bratr a synovec se vrací sem, aby byli ošetřeni a mohli být v bezpečí. Po cestě můžou narazit na tyranosaura rexe a teď i na raptory. Je mi jedno, jestli budou muset porušit zákony fyziky. Ať. Dorazí. Dřív."

„J-jistě, pane."

\- - o - -

Baumarchais se skoro zadáví douškem vody, když mu Davis řekne, proč jim volalo vedení. Utekli jim raptoři.

„Co teď?" zeptá se Davis nejistě. „Hlídat pacienty nebo se schovat?"

„Schovat se a modlit." rozhodne Baumarchais. „Před raptorama na lovu je nezachráníme. Můžeme maximálně střílet ze střechy, ale nic víc."

„Kurva." zanadává Davis, ale nezní doopravdy naštvaně.

Trixi je mrtvá, pachy utekl a ti dva zbývající se raptorům stejně neubrání a je jedno, jestli budou zavření v ohradě nebo je pustí. Proti raptorům nemají šanci. A oni na zemi taky ne.

Co nejrychleji a nepečlivěji to jde, pozavírali všechna okna na petlice a pozamykali dveře. Baumarchais se usadil na střeše, kde hlídal, jestli se neblíží nebezpečí, zatímco Davis čekal u telefonu na další informace z vedení. Mezi sebou můžou komunikovat jen díky vysílačkám s krátkým dosahem. S vedením je nespojí, ale pro komunikaci v rámci budovy a ošetřovatelského úseku to stačí.

\- - o - -

Tom skoro strhne auto do smyku, když uslyší Antheino hlášení v Maxově vysílačce. Pasažéři vzadu rozhodně nemají radost a dávají to dost hlasitě najevo, jen aby je May seřval, ať drží huby.

„Můžete to zopakovat?" řekne do vysílačky.

„Raptoři utekli." ozve se čistě a jasně. „Jejich místo pobytu je neznámé, i když se s největší pravděpodobností drží v blízkosti budov."

„Nějaké rady?"

„Buďte opatrní. Budeme-li vědět cokoliv dalšího, dáme vám okamžitě vědět."

V autě se rozhostí hrobové ticho.

„Raptoři?" špitne Archie skoro plačky. On i zbytek návštěvníků si jasně vybavují, jak vypadalo krmení.

V okamžiku, kdy se malý ozve, se John i Sherlock pohnout, aby malého chytli a utěšili. A je jim jedno, jaký názor na to mají jejich sedadla.

„Neboj, ochráníme tě." mumle John z jedné strany.

„Buď si jistý, že se ti nic nestane." přidá se Sherlock. „Tvoje matka by mě zabila, kdyby ano a ty víš, že dokáže být děsivá."

To i z Archieho dostane něco mezi uchechtnutím a vzlyknutím.

„Neboj. Náš šofér nás hodí na ošetřovnu a budem v pohodě." dodá John a drbne do Tomovi hlavy, která trčí nad horním okrajem sedadla před ním.

„Jasně. Jenom projedem kolem." hlesne mladý slabě, než pomalu pokračuje v jízdě vpřed.

Ostatní mlčí, jen se v duchu děsí toho, co jim hrozí. Každý ze zaměstnanců ostrova ví, co jsou raptoři zač. A dochází jim, že se namačkaní v autě ani nemají jak bránit. Není dost místa, aby mohli střílet. Jsou v háji, pokud narazí na raptory nebo na rexe. Ale kvůli vyděšenému klukovi mezi nimi si tyto myšlenky nechávají pro sebe a nevyslovují je nahlas.

\- - o - -

„Pane?" ozve se Anthea. „Další skupina dokončila kontrolu škod na svém úseku. Chtěli by vědět, zda se mají vracet sem, když hrozí nebezpečí útoku dinosaurů nebo mají zůstat venku."

„Stamforde, jak je na tom přístav?" obrátí se Holmes na technika u mapy.

„Zabezpečeně, bez potíží a zkontrolovaně." dostane se mu odpovědi.

„Dobře. Všechny skupiny, které dokončily svou práci a nevyžadují lékařskou pomoc, ať se přemístí do přístavu." rozhodne Mycroft.

„Ano, pane."

\- - o - -

Gordon a jeho skupina měli zkontrolovat výběhy býložravců, což celé proběhlo bez potíží, dokud jeho řidič nezakopl na rovné cestě a nespadl tak šikovně, že si asi zlomil zápěstí, soudě podle toho obřího otoku a barvy zmíněné končetiny.

„Máme se vydat do přístavu, ale pokud máme zraněné, tak na ošetřovnu." oznámí Gordon skupině.

„Na tu ošetřovnu v hlavním areálu, kolem kterého teď běhá Rex a raptoři?" zeptá se jedna z žen a sarkasmus z jejího hlasu přímo odkapává.

„Tady žádný zraněný není." prohlásí řidič.

„Jo? A tvoje ruka je co?"

„Svinsky bolící a potenciálně blbě zahojená ruka versus sežrání raptory. Beru možnost A." odsekne řidič. „Je mi jedno, kdo řídí, ale jede se do přístavu."

„Taky radši volím přístav." prohodí Gordon. „Nasedat, lidi!"

\- - o - -

„Myslíte- Myslíte, že přijde pomoc?" zeptá se doktorka Stapletonová tiše. Sedí na židli u malého stolku, před sebou netknutý hrnek se stále ještě teplou kávou a otevřený diář plný ručně psaných věcí. Na svou jedinou společnici tady se nedívá.

„Nebojte. Nenechaj nás tady zavřený, dokud nepojdeme hlady." řekne Sally chlácholivě a možná až moc drsně zároveň. Sedí na druhé židli, blíž ke dveřím, svou kávu v rukách a pušku opřenou vedle sebe.

„Myslela jsem pomoc z venku." upřesní doktorka svůj dotaz. „Jestli tohle Holmes zkusí vyřešit jen s místními lidmi nebo jestli zavolá armádu nebo – někoho." Tentokrát se na Donovanovou dívá.

„Oficiální plán pro případ útěku dinosaurů bez přítomnosti civilu na ostrově je, že prvních dvacet čtyři hodin Holmes řeší situaci sám a pak přijde armáda." povídá Sally. „Nezvou je pokaždé, když uteče dinosaurus. Pachycephalosauři, ti s tou špičatou hlavou, utíkají pořád a nikdo se nevolá. Ale ještě nikdy nám neutekl rex. Raptoři jednou ano, ale to asi víte, museli jste nám pak dělat nové."

„Jo, to vím." přikývne Stapletonová. Tehdy byla ona a nejen ona naštvaná, že to musí dělat. Ne proto, že dva raptoři utekli a napadli několik lidí. Ne, štvalo ji, že výsledek roků věděcké práce byl jen tak zastřelen, jako by situaci nešlo řešit jinak. Jak bylo hloupá a naivní. Raptoři jsou nebezpečné zlo, které oni stvořili.

„Takže pomoc přijde až – až v noci? Nebo večer?" vrátí se Stapletonová k původnímu tématu, které začala.

„Paní doktorko. Jestli není armáda na cestě, ideálně už na ostrově, zavřou mě za napadení a pokus o zabití Mycrofta Holmese. Tomu věřte."

Tomudle prohlášení se Stapletonová jen slabě uchechtne, ale není to moc veselý zvuk. Se zavrtěním hlavy se doktorka vrátí k mlčení a k zírání na své poznámky o projektech v Jurském Parku.

A na fotku své dcery, se kterou už se nikdy nemusí setkat. Kvůli své práci s malou skoro není, a tak její dcera vyrůstá prakticky jen s otcem. Kvůli své práci s malou už možná nikdy nebude. Možná je čas na zpytování svědomí a nápravu svých činů.

\- - o - -

Cesta autem na velitelství byla plynulá a velice, velice napjatá. Archie má pocit, že každou chvílí omdlí, ať už ze strachu z raptorů nebo z toho, jak špatně se mu dýchá.

A pak, na dohled od brány, kterou začíná prohlídková trasa, auto znovu zastaví. Naštěstí pro ty vzadu ne smykem, Tom prostě jen najednou zpomalil a zastavil.

„Co se děje?" diví se John, který pro svou polohu a Tomovu hlavu nevidí dopředu.

„Je tam další auto." ukáže Archie nejistě na kraj tropického podrostu podél trasy. „A vypadá jako ty naše."

Sherlock se i přes protesty dvou mužů pod sebou a Archieho okamžitě přesune, aby mezerou mezi sedačkami viděl před auto.

„Byl to tyranosaurus." zasyčí Holmes. „Okamžitě nás odsuď dostaňte. Hned!" křikne po řidiči.

„Ale to je Joyeho auto." zamumle Tom nejistě.

„Koho?" zeptá se John nechápavě.

„Chlap, co vezl Wilkiese k doktorovi." vysvětlí mu Sebastian tiše.

„Myslíte, že utekli jako my?" zeptá se Archie, ale žádný dospělý mu neodpovídá.

„To nevím. Ale tady už Joye není." zamumle Shelrock nakonec. „Dostaňte nás odsud." zopakuje vzápětí.

„Jeď, Tome." pobídne Max řidiče a ani se nepokouší vystoupit a zkontrolovat zdemolované auto natlačené mezi stromy. Místo toho hledí o kus dál před auto, na místo, kam zírá i Sherlock. Na místo, kde na zemi leží jedna bota, ze které cosi trčí. Co, to ani jeden z nich nechce jít zkontrolovat blíže.

Tom se pořád tváří nejistě, ale znovu se s autem rozjede vpřed a blíž k bráně.

Před ní opět zastaví, protože Max musí ručně otevřít vrata. Ty se automaticky otevírají jen zevnitř a jen pro návštěvnická auta. Pokud chce někdo jet opačným směrem, musí si vystoupit a použít ruce.

S ne moc pevnou vírou v to, že si T-Rexe všimnou včas a dokáží Vinciho varovat před potenciálním nebezpečím, nechají Maxe vystoupit a otevřít. Nezdravě bledý šéf skupiny přejde k jedné straně veřejí a chvíli si tam hraje s šedivou skříní plnou tlačítek, než ho vrata konečně poslechnou a začnou se otvírat.

Tom musí popojet o kousek dozadu, aby ho otevírající se veřeje nepraštily.

Původně měl Tom zajet za bránu a počkat na Maxe, než ten vrata zase zavře a nastoupí k nim, ale Archie tyto plány poněkud naruší.

„Dinosaur!" vykřikne malý, prst nemířený přímo před sebe. Vyděsil tím všechny v autě.

„Kde?" ptá se Tom nejistě, zatímco Sherlock ten samý dotaz vykřikne.

„Proběhl tam vepředu. Ale nebyl to rex. Byl menší." povídá Archie.

„Seš si jistý?"

„Jo?"

„Kam běžel?"

„Kolem tamtoho baráku. Toho s kinem."

„Možná bychom si měli pohnout." nadhodí jeden z mužů vespod.

„Archie, byl to dilophosaurus?" ptá se John.

„Bylo to trochu větší." pokrčí chlapec nejistě rameny. „Ale bylo to rychlé, nestihl jsem si ho prohlídnout." povídá omluvně.

„Na rozdíl od nás sis ho všimnul, my ani to." poplácá ho John chlácholivě po rameni.

A pak chlápek, na jehož kolenech Archie sedí, řekl to, co John nechtěl, aby chlapci došlo a vyděsilo ho.

„Byl to raptor, že jo?"

„R-raptor?!" vypískne Archie vyděšeně.

„Možné to je." připustí John neochotně, zatímco Sebastian velice ochotně vrazí loket mezi žebra chlápka vedle sebe. „Ale když si pohneme, nebudou pro nás znamenat problém." slibuje Watson něco, co nemá absolutně jak splnit nebo zajistit. Může jen doufat.

Vrata jsou konečně otevřená dost na to, aby auto projelo, což se taky hned stane. Bohužel pro ně ale stejně musí čekat, protože aby mohli vrata zavřít, musí se nejdřív otevřít dokořán.

„Na co se čeká?" ptá se ustrašený Archie, který stejně jako všichni v autě tiká pohledem po okolí, ve snaze zahlédnout nebo spíše nezahlédnout dinosaury.

„Až se zavřou dveře." odpoví mu John trochu nepřítomně.

„A nemůžou zůstat otevřený?"

„Chceš, aby mezi domy chodil T-Rex?" podívá se na něj John přímo.

„Není to jedno?" plácne panikařící chlap pod Archiem. „Už tu běhaj raptoři, tak jaký je v tom rozdíl?"

„Sežere vás jeden druh dinosaura, ne dva." odsekne paleontolog.

V autě nastane dost napjatá chvíle ticha. A jim pomalu dojde, že ticho je i venku. Tedy slabý vítr šustí listím a někde cvrliká jakýsi pták, ale chybí jeden důležitý zvuk. Tichý zvuk motorů, které pohání pohyb obřích dveří.

„Tome." podívá se Sherlock na mladého řidiče. „Zajeď trochu dozadu."

„Cože?" nechápe Tom a není jediný, kdo se diví.

„Zajeď dozadu. Ať vidíme na Maxe." zopakuje o trochu upřesní instrukce.

„Ale proč?"

„Kvůli bezpečnosti." zní tajemná odpověď profesora chemie, než jeho výraz o dost zvážní. „Couvej!" štěkne po mladíkovi.

„Hele, aspoň to bude mít Max blíž a my stejně stihneme projet dovnitř dřív, než se vrata zavřou, ne?" prohodí Sebastian. Ani ne tak proto, že by byl na Holmesově straně nebo že by chápal jeho důvody, ale spíš z touhy po tom, aby se něco dělo. Nesnáší tenhle pocit nečinnosti, kdy jen sedí na místě a nemůže nic dělat, na nic reagovat. Ne takhle namačkaný v autě. Zacouvání autem sice jeho situaci nijak nepomůže, ale bude to aspoň vypadat, že dělají i něco jiného než jen nehybný cíl.

Tom jen za pomocí bočních zrcátek zacouvá zase ven na vyhlídkovou trasu, ale nestačí mu se jen zastavit na prahu. Musí vyjet víc, aby viděli na Maxe u ovládání vrat.

I když správně by tam Max neměl být. Správně už by měl být u jejich auta a nasedat. Ve chvíli, kdy se vrata otevřela, měl zapnout zavírání a vyrazit k nim. Tak proč to neudělal? Co se stalo? V téhle situaci to 'co' nemůže být nic dobrého.

A taky že není. Je to přesný opak dobrého.


	13. Chapter 12

_Pozn. autora: Předem této kapitoly, dovolte mi říci pár věcí. Sorry, že musíte víc jak měsíc čekat, než zveřejním další kapitolu, ale jsem nějak tak trošičku úplně zapomněla, že vlastně zveřejňuju i tohle. Sorry..._

* * *

„Pane." obrátí se Anthea na Holmese. „Volala ošetřovna. Dorazila k nim jedna skupina a přivezli s sebou onoho strážného, který šel s Donovanou do laboratoří a přežil. Skupině nic není, ale muž je pod sedativy."

„Dostali z něj něco srozumitelného?"

„Ne, pane. Prý nebyl ve stavu, kdy by byl schopný komunikovat."

„A co Sherlock a Archie?"

„Ještě nedorazili, pane."

\- - o - -

„Stát!" zařve Sherlock, sotva zajede auto dost dozadu na to, aby viděl za pravou půlku vrat.

Ovšem vystresovaný Tom si spletl pedály a auto poskočí ještě o pár metrů vzad, než konečně zastaví. A všichni tak mají výhled na ovládací panel za vraty. Na ovládací panel, před kterým leží tělo Maxe Vinciho, na kterém stojí raptor.

Většina osazenstva auta je příliš šokována, aby nějak reagovala. John strhne Archieho k sobě, aby se chlapec nemusel dívat na roztrhané tělo před sebou. I když už je pozdě. Archie už viděl, co se stalo.

„Jeď." sykne Sherlock směrem k Tomovi, který ho ale nevnímá.

Ne, mladík se ztuhlým výrazem zírá na scénu za vraty a na raptora, který mu pohled vrací.

A pak dinosaurus udělá dva kroky blíž k autu a zlomí trans, ve kterém se lidé ocitli.

„Jeď! Jeď!" řvou skoro všichni.

Chlap, na jehož klíně sedí chlapec, malého skoro zlomí v pase, když se prudce nakloní vpřed mezi sedačky, aby mohl líp křičet na řidiče.

Tom poslechne, přeřadí a s odpichem se rozjede vpřed.

Archie leží napůl na Watsonově klíně a archeolog ho kryje vlastním tělem před nebezpečím okolo nich. Sebastian se snaží udržet na místě sebe i Johna na svém klíně. Všichni ostatní se drží, čeho můžou a doufají, že uniknou. Přeplněnost auta je pro ně momentálně prokletím i požehnáním.

Tom vyděšeným pohledem kmitá mezi cestou vpředu a raptorem, kterého mají v patách. A vzápětí Tom zařve a stočí volant tak prudce, že strhne auto do hodin. Ovšem nárazu už nezabrání.

Skoro celé osazenstvo auta huláká strachy a nepřestává ani po nárazu do něčeho.

„Co to sakra bylo?!" huláká chlápek pod Sherlockem.

„Raptor." hlesne Tom skoro neslyšně. A je to zároveň odpověď i varování.

Tom strhnul volant, protože se mu před autem objevil druhý raptor, do kterého se smykem narazil. A ten, který je honil teď stojí vedle raněného člena smečky a vztekle syčí na nárazník. A vzápětí skočí na kapotu auta.

Tom zaječí s pokusí se uskočit dozadu. A není jediný. Tuhle reakci mají všichni v autě, snad až na Archieho, který stále napůl leží na nohách dospělých a schovává obličej do Watsonovy košile.

„Jeď! Jeď! Jeď!" hulákají všichni na Toma, zatímco se raptor snaží probít čelním sklem. Což mu jde, soudě podle stále se rozšiřující a sílící mapy prasklin.

A Tom – Tom je příliš vyděšený, aby stihl reagovat dost rychle. Tom je příliš vyděšený, aby stihl udělat cokoliv, než raptor prorazil hlavu sklem a napadl ho.

\- - o - -

Gordon by teda rozhodně nedal ruku do ohně za to, kolik skupin vyrazilo prohledávat ostrov a hodnotit škody. Teda ne, že by nic nevěděl, ale nemůže si vzpomenout, jestli jich bylo pět nebo šest. Každopádně tak či tak, tři z nich už jsou v přístavu, kde rozebírají kantýnu pro zaměstnance. Tedy všichni až na jednoho pitomce s rozbitým zápěstím, který sedí vedle v místnosti s ledem na ruce a je mu špatně od bolesti. Hlavně, že nepotřebuje na oštřovnu. I když jsou všichni v jejich skupině rádi za toto rozhodnutí, protože to omezuje jejich expozici raptorům.

Gordon si s povzdechem a s kávou z automatu v ruce otevře venkovní dveře a jde si sednout k molu.

Takhle si tenhle víkend nepředstavoval. Vzal službu za kolegu, který jel domů za nemocným otcem a představoval si, že stráví dnešek kontrolou a zapojováním kamer nebo něčím podobně k smrti nudným. Místo toho tady má k smrti adrenalinu. Jen doufá, že se všemi těmi vzteklými dinosaury není nikdo sežraný nebo vážně zraněný.

Dlouho Gordon sedí na místě, pije hnusný kafe a slepě zírá před sebe, než mu dojde, že na vodě něco vidí.

Lodě. Plují k nim nějaké lodě.

Na chvíli ještě chlap sedí na místě, aby se ujistil, že se mu to nezdá, ale když lodě nezmizí a místo toho se zvětší, vyskočí na nohy a rychle vyrazí do budovy.

Není si jistý, kde přesně nebo s kým nechal svou vysílačku, tak jde místo toho k telefonu v kuchyni. Po cestě sice byly i jiné, ale ty veřejnosti přístupné u sebe nemají telefonní seznam a Gordon si vážně nepamatuje, jaké je číslo na velitelství. Nějakou chvíli to trvá, ale nakonec mu to nějaký chlap zvedne.

„Tady Gordon, jsme v přístavu." začne Gordon nejistě. „Asi byste měli vědět, že sem jedou nějaký lodě."

„Oh, díky bože." je jediná odpověď, které se mu dostane, než se mu ozve obsazovací tón.

Gordon na sluchátko jen nevěřícně hledí, než taky zavěsí. Z čeho mají nahoře takovou radost? Kdo sem jede? Že by nějaká pomoc zvenčí? To vůbec nezní špatně. Vůbec ne.

Počkat.

Takže mimo ostrov už lidi vědí, co se tady děje? A dostalo se to už i do médií? Bože, manžel ho zabije, až se to doví. A do smrti mu bude předhazovat, že dělat s dinosaurama je blbost. Teda ne, že by se Gordon rozšiřoval o firemních tajemstvích, ale- Bože, doma to bude k nevydržení. Úplně vidí ten příšerný úšklebek v jeho tváři a slyší to jeho 'já jsem ti to říkal'. K nevydržení!

„Gordone, proč se tváříš tak tragicky?" zeptá se ho najednou kdosi.

„Já tak nechci jet domů." povzdechne si chlap truchlivě.

\- - o - -

Sherlock se rozhodl, že nesnáší lidi a že nesnáší i dinosaury.

Ve chvíli, kdy raptor prorazi čelní sklo, chlap, na jehož klíně profesor chemie seděl, nějak otevřel dvířka vedle sebe a pokusil se utéct. Což vedlo k tomu, že on i Sherlock skončili na hromadě vedle auta, aby přes ně napůl přelezl, napůl přeběhl další člověk. Sotva se Sherlock zvedne do sedu, přistane mu v klíně s mrti vyděšený Archie. Letmý pohled do auta Holmesovi prozradí, že dva paleontologové mezitím utíkají druhými dveřmi.

Sherlock se rychle vyškrábe na nohy a rozběhne se pryč. Kolem auta a dozadu. Archieho jednou rukou pevně drží za zápěstí a chlapec se ho volnou rukou drží za rukáv.

Raptor naštěstí stále útočí nebo požírá tělo mladého řidiče, když není slyšet žádný křik, takže čtveřice Holmes, Holmes, Watson, Moran stačí uběhnout několik metrů, než si jich dinosaurus všimne.

Zbraně, kterými byla pátrací skupina vyzbrojena, leží v autě, protože vzhledem k počtu těch, co se mačkali na zadních sedačkách, nemohli mít chlapi pušky u sebe, aniž by ublížili sami sobě. A teď toho budou litovat.

„Sem!" zařve Moran po ostatních a prudce odbočí k prvním dveřím, které uvidí a které nejsou prosklené.

Ostatní ho hned poslechnou.

Ovšem nejsou jediní, kdo ho slyšel. Raptor vytáhne hlavu z auta a s hlasitým zavoláním se rozběhne za prchajícími lidmi.

Archie se ohlédne, když uslyší křik dinosaura a s vyděšeným zajeknutím zakopne o vlastní nohu, když si všimne, že zvíře seskakuje z kapoty a utíká za nimi. Skoro tím způsobí pád nejen svůj, ale i strýčkův, ale kupodivu se oba udrží na nohách.

Dveře, ke kterým je Sebastian vede, naštěstí nejsou zamčené, i když vteřinu trvá, než jim dojde, že se otvírají ven.

V okamžiku proletí John dveřmi a o chvíli později do chodby propadnou i Sherlock a Archie. Seb, který stál u dveří a čekal na ně, rychle zabouchne a vzápětí se dveře i čtveřice za nimi otřesou, když do nich vrazí raptor. Sebastian na chvíli jen stojí a vyděšeně hledí na dveře, jako by se bál, že si raptor otevře, ale ten jen řve a vráží do dveří tělem i drápy. Ty jsou naštěstí dost kvalitní, aby zvířeti odolaly.

Moran se otočí na ostatní. Všichni tři klečí a krčí se na zemi uprostřed chodby. Archie se drží svého strýčka, jako by byl záchraným kruhem, ovšem jeho strýček mu objetí či sevření vrací stejným dílem. A John objímá oba Holmesovi a mumle jim do uší nesmysly na uklidnění. Sebbyho ta skoro rodinná scéna na moment překvapí, ale pak nad tím jen v duchu mávne rukou. Ti tři spolu strávili noc a den mezi dinosaury. Jasně, že budou chtít útěchu jeden od druhého. A ne, ten drobný osten žárlivosti není nic, na co by se chtěl soustředit.

Místo toho se Moran rozhlédne kolem. Stojí v chodbě, která dle své strohosti není určená pro návštěvníky. A to je asi tak vše, co pozná. Ovšem zůstat tady nemůžou. K jejich smůle se ještě raptor probije skrz dveře a tou dobou už by Seb rád byl někde hodně daleko.

\- - o - -

Aniž by si toho kdokoliv z lidí všimnul, přilákal pach krve a křik raptorů dalšího masožravce. Tyranosaurus Rex objevil otevřená vrata a za nimi území zraněných raptorů, které jen čeká, až ho ovládne.

\- - o - -

Tak jo. Mike netuší, co je ten člověk zač, ale od chvíle, kdy se mu ve vysílačce ozval major Sholto, rozhodl se, že toho chlapa miluje. Tedy, nejdřív jim z přístavu zavolal jeden z jejich lidí, že prý se k nim blíží lodě a do pár minut se mu ozval i major Sholto, že vede armádní skupinu, kterou si zavolali na pomoc a že jdou na přistání.

Po krátkém rozhovoru s Holmesem pak Mike dostal za úkol tuhle záchrannou skupinu provést parkem a asistovat jim jak při lovu dinosaurů, tak při záchraně nezvěstných osob. Což znamená při hledání jednoho T-Rexe, dilophosaura, tří raptorů, dvou žen v laboratořích a celé skupiny pátračů a schvalovací komise.

Bože, dej, ať všechny najdou včas a živé.

\- - o - -

Po celém dnu telefonování to je divné, ale Anthea leknutím málem vyletěla z kůže, když jí asi po půlhodině mlčení najednou začal zvonit telefon na stole. S nadějí, že volá ošetřovna, že k nim konečně dorazili členové schvalovací komise, se hned vrhne po sluchátku.

„Tady Anthea." představí se asistentka spěšně, ale neodpoví jí nikdo z ošetřovny.

„Ahoj, krásko." ozve se ze sluchátka.

„Sebastiane?" vydechne Anthea nevěřícně.

„Víš, měli byste zvýšit plat komukoliv, kdo zajistil, že je u každého telefonu telefonní seznam."

„Sebastiane, kde jsi? A kde jsou ostatní?" přeruší ho Anthea netrpělivě.

„Jsme v kuchyni. Teda já jsem v kuchyni, ostatní jsou v jídelně a krmí se tam snad vším, co našli."

„Myslíš tady v jídelně? V hlavní budově?" ujišťuje se Anthea.

„Asi?" odpoví jí Sebastian nejistě. „Ani jeden z nás se tady v těch vašich budovách nevyzná. Ale asi to bude hlavní budova, ta restauračka vedle mě je nóbl až hrůza."

Na chvíli se oba odmlčí, než Moran pokračuje.

„Nejsme všichni." řekne tišeji.

„Kdo všechno chybí?" zeptá se Anthea vážným tónem.

„Jak jsme poslali Sandanu s Wilkiesem na ošetřovnu- Před vraty k budovám jsme našli jejich auto. A jednu nohu. Byl to Rex." začne Sebastian.

„O můj bože." vydechne Anthea. „Dej mi minutku." dodá vzápětí. Její šéf se akorát vrátil do místnosti s tácem plným kávy, vody a sušenek.

„Pane?" osloví ho Anthea, když ten odloží svůj náklad. „Wilkies je mrtvý."

„Do prdele." je Holmesova první odpověď.

„Tyranosaurus zaútočil na jejich auto. Zemřel on i řidič."

„Takže rex je pořád někde tady venku." zahučí Stamford a hned informuje záchrannou četu o posledním zaznamenaném místě pobytu onoho dinosaura.

Jediná žena v místnosti se jen zhluboka nadechne a pokračuje v telefonátu.

„Ostatní?" zeptá se.

„Max Vinci byl zabit raptorem, když nám otvíral vrata." pokračuje Sebastian ve výčtu. „Tom Rogers srazil jednoho raptora autem, ale nezabil ho, zato druhý raptor zabil jeho. My ostatní jsme se rozutekli. Nevím, kde jsou teď ti dva další z pátrací skupiny, ani jestli jsou ještě naživu, ale já, John, Sherlock a Archie jsme teď tady a nevíme, kudy a kam dál." dořekne Moran.

„Takže jsou v pořádku? Je Archie v pořádku?" ptá se Anthea ustaraně.

Po tomhle prohlášení musí sluchátko bránit vlastním tělem před Mycroftem, který jí ho po zaslechnutí jména synovce chtěl sebrat.

„Archie je dobitej a vystrašenej a má hlad, ale jinak je v pohodě. Jeho strejda to samý. John je poleptanej od dilophosaura, ale už má vedlejší účinky za sebou. To je tak nejhorší zranění. Budem v pohodě." slibuje Seb.

„Díky. Moment." vydechne Anthea s úlevou, než se podívá na šéfa, sluchátko přitisknuté k rameni.

„Kolem budov se pohybují raptoři, ale rodina je v pořádku. Jsou v pořádku." řekne směrem k Holmesovi. „Archie a Sherlock jsou s doktory Moranem a Watsonem ve velké restauraci a jsou v pořádku."

„O můj bože díky." zamumle Mycroft, který si musí sednout, aby se mu nepodlomila kolena. Ovšem během okamžiku už se zase vzpamatuje.

„Ve které restauraci? Tady?" ptá se dost hlasitě.

„Vypadá to tak." přikývne Anthea. „Neznají cestu sem ani na ošetřovnu." dodá.

„To nevadí, to se dá zařídit." mávne Holmes rukou a vzápětí je pryč ze dveří.

Anthea se za ním jen usměje, než se vrátí k telefonu.

„Jde za vámi posel. Dovede váš, kam bude třeba." řekne Moranovi.

„Znamená to 'kam bude třeba' za tebou?" zeptá se Seb zvědavě.

„Uvidíme."

„Doufám, že je ten posel aspoň spolehlivý."

„Nejspolehlivější člověk, jakého znám."

„No páni, tak to se asi za moment uvidíme, co?"

„Je to možné."

„Tak zatím ahoj."

„Ahoj." šeptne Anthea, než s drobným úsměvem ve tváři zavěsí telefon.

Archie i Sherlock jsou v pořádku. A Sebastianovi se také nic nestalo. Ještě že tak.

Kus vedle ní Mike Stamford informuje vojáky, že se ztracení lidé našli a kde se pohybují raptoři.

\- - o - -

„Jak může v takovédle chvíli spát?" zamumle Sherlock tiše, pohled upřený na svého synovce, který s hlavou podloženou Watsonovým stehnem klidně spí. Všichni tři sedí v jídelně pro zaměstatnce na polstrované rohové sedačce hned u dveří vedoucích do kuchyně.

„Proč by nespal?" diví se John, který mluví stejně tiše jako profesor chemie. „Je vyčerpaný fyzicky, psychicky i emocionálně a právě se pořádně najedl na prvním místě za celý den, kde je jakž takž v bezpečí. Divil bych se, kdyby nespal."

„Divím se, že mu z toho jídla není blbě." mumle si Sherlock pod nosem.

„To já taky. Snědl toho málem víc jak já." přitaká mu Watson.

Na chvíli oba zmlknou, jen občas upíjí každý ze své flašky vody. Ticho přeruší až Sherlockovo zívnutí a Johnovo uchechtnutí.

„Víš, klidně si taky můžeš lehnout a zdřímnout, než nám Seb vyvolá pomoc." řekne s úsměvem. „Jak ho znám, stejně bude víc flirtovat s Antheou, než se starat o nás."

„Nechci spát." zahučí Sherlock a ze všech sil se snaží nedívat na paleontologa.

„Tak proč zíváš?"

„To je vina toho jídla. Jen to zpomaluje mozek a jeho činnost. Jídlo je zbytečné."

„Víš, jsem si docela jistý, že jídlo patří mezi nezbytnosti pro život." prohodí John. Asi by toho řekl i víc, ale Sherlock znovu zívne.

„Jsem ochotný ti suplovat za polštář." navrhne mu John s úsměvem. „A pokud nechceš ležet jako zde tvoje mladší verze, klidně posloužím i jako opěrka." povídá John a volnou rukou chytne Sherlocka kolem ramen a přitáhne si ho blíž k sobě.

„Proč tohle děláš?" zeptá se ho Holmes nejistým hlasem, tváře poněkud růžovější než normálně.

„Co proč dělám?"

„Proč se ke mně chováš takhle? Nikdo se ke mně nechová takhle. Slyšel jsi Wilkiese, jsem pošuk a podivín a normální lidé se mi vyhýbají. A ty _jsi_ normální."

„Wilkies je debil." odsekne John. „Možná sis nevšimnul, když jsi v autě seděl hned vedle, ale jeho názor mě nikdy nezajímal. A ty jsi úžasný, geniální, tvrdohlavý a taky sexy." povídá John s jistotou a drobným úsměvem.

Holmes na něj jen nechápavě hledí, než se vzpamatuje dost na to, aby promluvil. Nebo to tak aspoň vypadalo.

„S- sex-" zakoktá se Sherlock, než vykulí oči a skoro vyděšeně se na Watsona podívá. „Ty se mnou flirtuješ?!" vyhrkne šokovaně.

„Jo. Asi celou dobu, co se známe, ale díky, že sis všimnul." prohodí John a má co dělat, aby u toho neprotočil oči.

„Ale vždyť jsi ve vztahu s Moranem. A proč bys vůbec něco takového dělal? Vždyť jsem-"

„Jestli tu větu dořekneš čímkoliv, co bude znít, jako by to byl Wilkiesův názor, tak tě nepolíbím, jak jsem chtěl, ale praštím." zarazí John dost stroze Sherlockovo blábolení, prst jedné ruky zabodnutý do dlouhánovi hrudi. „Nehledě na to, že sis včera sám vydedukoval, že já a Seb jsme jen přátelé s výhodami, ne manželé." dodá mírněji, ale nezdá se, že by ho Sherlock poslouchal nebo vůbec slyšel.

„Ty mě chceš políbit?" dostane ze sebe profesor chemie lehce přiškrceným hlasem. „Proč?" Vypadá upřímně nechápavě, proč by John nebo vůbec kdokoliv chtěl políbit zrovna jeho.

„Možná jsi to předtím neslyšel, ale říkal jsem, že jsi sexy." řekne John s povzdechem a drobným úsměvem. „Nehledě na to, že já měl vždycky slabost pro génie."

„Tak proč jsi s Moranem?"

„Má dva doktoráty." usměje se John, než ruku, kterou měl hozenou kolem Sherlockových ramen, přesune na jeho krk a přitáhne si dlouhánovu hlavu blíž, aby ho mohl políbit.

\- - o - -

Seb stojí schovaný hned za dveřmi mezi kuchyní a malou jídelnou bez oken a s nevěřícím výrazem naslouchá debatě mezi Johnem a Sherlockem. Vždycky si myslel, že je ten chlap tak protivnej kvůli svému přehnanému sebevědomí a výchově, ale koho by sakra napadlo, že tím jen maskuje to, že je nejistej jak puberťák? Teda aspoň co se vztahů týče. Člověk se každý den učí něco nového, co?

Nakonec dohady skončí a rozhostí se ticho, tak jim dá Seb ještě minutku nebo dvě, než vrazí do jídelny a vyruší je v jejich momentální činnosti. Což, jak se ukázalo, bylo líbání. Spící dítě v Johnově klíně jim u toho očividně nijak nevadí.

„Že se nestydíte." prohodí Seb s předstíraným pohoršením, než se začne křenit víc jak kočka Šklíba.

„Drž hubu." poví mu John, zatímco Sherlock s rudým obličejem zírá opačným směrem, než co jsou paleontologové.

„Zatímco vy, hrdličky, jste si tady vylívali srdíčka, já nám sehnal pomoc." prohodí Sebastian sebevědomě, než sebou hodí na židli, kterou prve okupoval.

„Chceš říct, že jsi jen necukroval, ale doopravdy jsi Anthee řekl, kde jsme?" předstírá Watson nevíru.

„Jo. A ona za námi posílá svého nejspolehlivějšího posla. Její vlastní slova."

„To snad ne." zahučí Sherlock otráveně a hned zapomene na všechny rozpaky.

„Co ne?" diví se oba paleontologové.

„Posílá sem Mycrofta."

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Kdo našel plot hole alias pořádnou díru v zápletce a logice?! Já jo, protože – jak se sakra ten raptor dostal za vrata, aby tam mohl sežrat Vinciho, hmm? No já teda fakt nevím. Leda, že by mezi jejich útokem v laboratořích a sežráním Vinciho byl dost velký časový rozestup, aby stihli najít nějakou díru v plotě. I když v nově postaveném komplexu? Asi těžko._


	14. Chapter 13

Davis skoro usnul usazený na židli v kanceláři, hlavu složenou na loktech na stole. Všude bylo ticho a teplo a jen moucha jednotvárně bzučela a narážela do okna se staženými žaluziemi. A do toho najednou z vysílačky vedle telefonu zakřičí Baumarchais.

„Davisi!"

Mladý zoolog a veterinář doslova nadskočí leknutím a na moment se nechápavě rozhlíží, než mu dojde, kdo a odkud na něj mluví. Okamžitě se proto natáhne po vysílačce a skoro ji srazí na zem, než se mu ji podaří pořádně chytit a odpovědět.

„Co je? Raptoři?" zeptá se s obavami.

„Leda by se dali k armádě." zabručí Baumarchais v odpověď. „Volej na vedení. Po hlavní cestě k nim jede celej vojenskej výsadek."

„Co?" dostane ze sebe Davis. „To je fór? Nemáš vidiny?"

„Drž hubu, Davisi a volej!" štěkne po něm jeho kolega na střeše.

„Tak jo." prohlásí mladý hodně nejistě, ale zvedne telefon a zavolá na vedení. S trochou štěstí je pro tuhle zprávu nevyhodí.

„Tady řídící místnost." ozve se v telefonu mužský hlas.

„Ehm, tady je Davis, ošetřovatel." začne Davis opatrně. „Kolega mi volal, že – že prý po hlavní cestě k vám jede to – vojenský výsadek nebo co." vysouká ze sebe.

„Jak je to dlouho, co je viděl?"

„No, teď je vidí." odpoví mu Davis.

„Skvělé. Děkuji za zprávu." řekne ještě chlap v řídící místnosti a pak už se ze sluchátka ozývá jen obsazovací tón.

Davis na telefon chvíli jen hledí, ale nakonec ho pomalu vrátí do vidlice a vrátí se k vysílačce.

„No tak vedení už o nich ví." začne.

„A co říkali?"

„Skvělé."

\- - o - -

„Posílá sem Mycrofta." ucedí Sherlock kysele.

„Co?" zarazí se John. Copak ten chlap někdy dělá pochůzky, pokud vyloženě nemusí? Ale tady jde o jeho rodinu, tak třeba to v něm probudilo nějaké emoce. Třeba.

„Proč sem Anthea posílá zrovna jeho?" rozhodí Seb naštvaně rukama. „A jak to vůbec víš, že posílá zrovna jeho?"

„Řekla, že je ten člověk spolehlivý." založí se Sherlock ruce na prsou, jako by to vše vysvětlovalo a trucovitě se kouká do strany.

„No a?" nechápou paleontologové.

„Mycroft je jediný člověk na světě, o kterém kdy Anthea prohlásila, že je spolehlivý. Jasně, že sem posílá jeho. Nebo spíš, že se sem on vydal. Nejspíš se chce ujistit, že jsme mu nesnědli všechny zákusky." hučí na výsost nespokojený profesor chemie.

„Není fér." řekne Seb naštvaně. Celý se na židli sveze a zkříží ruce na hrudi, aby jimi vzápětí ve svém rozhořčení rozhodil.

„Holmes nás nikdy nezavede do řídící místnosti. Zatáhne nás na ošetřovnu a já chci vidět Antheu." stěžuje si Moran.

„Vaše problémy bych vážně chtěl mít." protočí Sherlock znechuceně oči.

Než mu stačí Sebby něco odseknout a pokračovat tak v hádce, přeruší je něco nečekaného. A děsivého. Nejde ovšem bohužel o příchod Mycrofta Holmese.

Lidé v místnosti se otřesou, když se kolem nich rozlehne hlasité zařvání.

„Co to kurva je?" zašeptá Sebastian vyděšeně. Sedí najednou rovně jako prkno, pohled upřený na jeden bod v prostoru a bojí se i hlasitěji dýchat.

„Tyranosaurus." odpoví mu vyděšený hlas Archieho Holmese.

\- - o - -

Skupina pod vedením majora Sholta se skládá z pěti vozidel, čtyř menších pro vyzbrojenou čtyřposádku a jednoho velkého, vypadajícího skoro jako náklaďák, které zajišťuje veškerou potřebnou komunikaci a mimo vedení obsahuje i vše pro první pomoc a podobné.

Dle informací od Stamforda, který je jejich spojka s tím, co se děje na ostrově, se výsadek rozdělil. Jeden z vozů se vydal do laboratoří, kde krom záchrany dvou žen také budou bránit cestu, aby tama neunikli raptoři, kteří laboratoří již jednou prošli. Zbytek se přesune na hlavní 'náměstí', kde by se měli pohybovat raptoři, pokud tedy cestou nenarazí na T-Rexe. S trochou štěstí se jim podaří dostat všechna čtyři zvířata, aniž by došlo k jakýmkoliv ztrátám na životě nebo k většímu poškození majetku.

Navíc v budovách kolem 'náměstí' se mají pohybovat i ostatní ztracení civilisti.

\- - o - -

José je vytáhlý černoch s matkou s původem v Jihoafrické republice a s otcem ze Španělska. To mu během vyrůstání na obyčejné americké střední nedalo ty nejlepší možnosti pro přežití. Ale on to zvládl a i přes veškeré klacky házené pod nohy a kameny na cestě. Začal pracovat pro Holmesovo Impérium zvané InGen, dvakrát se oženil a rozvedl a výsledkem jsou čtyři děti, na které platí alimenty a pro které by do ohně skočil. Aby jim mohl zajistit studium na vysoké nebo kde budou chtít, přijal Holmesovu nabídku a i přes onu vzdálenost od domova a nemožnost se pravidelně vidět s dětmi šel pracovat sem na ostrov Isla Nublar, kde dostává skoro dvakrát vyšší plat než na předchozím místě.

Ovšem v tuto chvíli by si přál, aby jemu i jeho dětem stačilo k životu mnohem méně. Aby se spokojil s předchozí pozicí a platem. Aby nepřijal onu až příliš lákavou nabídku.

Protože v tuto chvíli José sedí skrčený mezi sedačkami kinosálu a modlí se za holé přežití. Protože před několika minutami vyběhl z auta, které napadl raptor a to i přes to, že mu na klíně seděl jiný chlap. Protože on i jeho kolega se chtěli zachránit, ale nevěděli kde ani jak. Protože když chtěli vyběhnout z areálu, objevil se před nimi tyranosaurus. A zatímco José hned změnil směr o sto osmdesát stupňů, jeho kolega zůstal v hrůze stát.

José nikdy v životě, ať už bude jakkoliv dlouhý nebo krátký, nezapomene jeho křik a zvuky, jak ho tyranosaurus trhal na kusy.

José ve své hrůze doběhl málem zpět k autu a raptorům, než znovu změnil směr a vběhl do kinosálu. Za sebou nechával raněného raptora a T-Rexe. S trochou štěstí ho ani jeden z nich ani žádný jiný dinosaurus nenajdou.

Že je prosklená stěna k laboratořím rozbitá a sál stále pootočený tím směrem, toho si José bohužel nevšiml.

\- - o - -

Tyranosaurus Rex a velociraptor jsou dva pravěké druhy predátorů. A teď se ocitli ve stejném teritoriu. Nikdo není dost blízko, aby viděl nebo slyšel zavolání alfy raptorů a její vzteklé syčení, kterým vyzývá většího masožravce k ústupu nebo smrti. Ovšem i lidi v budovách slyší ohlušující řev tyranosaura.

\- - o - -

„Jsou u jižní brány." hlásí Stamford na celou místnost postup vojenské jednotky pod vedením majora Sholta. Původně to dělal jen proto, aby informoval Mycrofta Holmese, ale pokračuje v tom, i když chlap zmizel z místnosti, aby našel své ztracené a nalezené příbuzné.

„U jižní?" zvedne Brook hlavu od své práce. Ať už teď dělá cokoliv.

„Ale dinosauři byli hlášení u východní. Bude jim trvat věky, než se tak dostanou."

„Maximálně čtvrt hodiny." odsekne Stamford. Pokud na cestě na nic nenarazí, anebo se jinak nezdrží. Není to tak, jako by mohl Sholta navést jiným směrem, od přístavu vede cesta přímo k jižní bráně a pokud chce někdo k jiné, musí se buď na ostrov dostat jinudy nebo musí přes areál budov. Brány totiž od sebe oddělují výběhy dinosaurů a ty nejsou zrovna průchozí.

\- - o - -

Donovanové se nějak podařilo dostat doktorku Stapletonovou z kouta, kde se schovávala, na židli, kde jí do ruk vrazila hrnek s horkou kávou. A pak ji donutila mluvit o její dceři, což doktorku dostalo ze skoro katatonického stavu. Na oplátku jí Sally říkala o svých neteřích a synovcích.

Stapletonová jí akorát říkala historku o tom, kterak jednou vyšlechtila fluorescentního králíka, kterého dala své dceři k narozeninám, když ji vyrušily zvuky z chodby.

Nějakou dobu obě jen seděly a bez dechu a s napjatýma ušima naslouchaly ve snaze zvuky identifikovat.

Bohužel ale nešlo o hlasy jejich zachránců. Ne, šlo o škrábání a syčení a vysoké volání zvířete.

„A do háje." zanadává Sally a zaboří hlavu do dlaní.

„Co?" špitne doktorka.

„Ten raptor, co jsem ho střelila. Probouzí se." řekne jí Sally, než sáhne po vysílačce. „Donovanová řídící místnosti, slyšíte mě?"

Chvíli to trvá, ale nakonec se jí dostane odpovědi.

„Tady Anthea." ozve se netrpělivý hlas Holmesovy asistentky.

„Raptor, který byl uspaný v laboratoři, se probouzí." ohlásí jí Donovanová.

„Děkuji za zprávu." odpoví jí Anthea zdvořile, ale každému je jasné, že z téhle zprávy radost nemá.

„Donovanová konec." řekne Sally a chce vysílačku položit na stůl. Ovšem pohyb nedokončí. Odkudsi k nim s ozvěnou dolehne hlasitý řev.

„Donovanová ještě jednou." začne znovu do vysílačky. „Právě jsme slyšely tyranosaura. Je někde v blízkosti laboratoří." dodá, ve tváři stejně popelavá, jak je Stapletonová bílá.

„Jsme v háji, že jo?" zašeptá vědkyně.

„My dvě ani ne. My jsme tady v bezpečí. Ostatní – to už je jiná." odpoví jí Sally popravdě.

Z chodby k nim dolehne jedno syčivé zakřičení raptora, a pak jeho vzdalující se kroky, než znovu nastane ticho.

Dvě ženy jen sedí u stolu, v dlaních svírají hrnek či vysílačku a mlčí.

\- - o - -

Mezi sedačkami kinosálu se s koleny pod bradou krčil vytáhlý černoch, který se pomalu houpal zepředu dozadu. Mlčel a nevydával žádné zvuky.

Když se zvenku ozval řev Tyranosaura, který ho skoro sežral, vyklouzlo mu ze rtů něco jako vystrašené fňuknutí. Nic víc. Jen to a třes celého těla.

Ale když se rozbitým oknem do kinosálu dostal raptor z laboratoře, José nevydal ani hlásky. Ne. Stačil mu jeden pohled na tohodle dinosaura, který se žene kolem, aby pomohl své alfě, aby José omdlel hrůzou.

\- - o - -

Mycroft Holmes vždy upřednostňoval mysl před tělem. To ovšem neznamenalo, že by si upíral různé slasti života. Každý Holmes, až na jistou vyjímkou, má rád pohodlí a kvalitní jídlo. Ovšem tak či tak pořád platí, že Mycroft Holmes upřednostňuje mysl před tělem. Raději se stará o a procvičuje svou mysl než tělo a vždy tomu tak bylo bez ohledu na jeho věk a situaci.

Životní styl a přesvědčení mu ale nezabránili, aby teď spojovacími chodbami v suterénu budov skoro neproběhl.

Ten otravný paleontolog řekl, že jsou jeho bratr a synovec v restauraci. Jsou v restauraci a prý i v pořádku. Jestli _to_ nestojí za zvýšenou fyzickou námahu, pak už nic.

Mycroft dveře do největší a do budoucna nejluxusnější restaurace ostrova skoro rozrazí, pro jednou se nestarajíc o vnější dojem. Celá místnost je stylizována do bílé, hnědé a béžové barvy. Stoly a židle rozestavěné po celé ploše, některé oddělené od okolí nízkými zástěnami a zelenými pokojovými rostlinami. Nádobí, ať už keramické, sklo či kovové, je stále uložené ve svých krabicích, stejně tak ubrusy, ubrousky a další prostírání, takže se místnost jeví dost prázdná, ale to teď Holmese nezajímá.

Protože krom vybavení místnosti tam není nic k vidění. Žádná nezvyklá věc. A rozhodně žádný člověk.

„Sherlocku! Archie!" zavolá Mycroft, zatímco se rozhlíží kolem s bláhovou nadějí, že je třeba jen přehlédl. Kde jsou? Říkali, že jsou tady. Kde jsou? Co když se jim něco stalo?!

Vzápětí se okna s výhledem do areálu doslova otřesou a Holmes leknutím skoro spadne, když se všude ozve hlasitý řev, který může pocházet jedině od dinosaura.

A vyděšený Mycroft může přes velká okna restaurace vidět, jak na sebe zaútočili dva pradávní plazi rozdílných velikostí. Z hrůzy a šoku ho vytrhne až tyranosaurus, který se prudce otočil a ocasem rozbil dvě z oken. Třesk skla donutil Mycrofta k činu a ten okamžitě zmizel zpět na chodbu, kterou přišel a k nejbližšímu telefonu.

Sholto si musí pohnout.

\- - o - -

Sebastian se nevěřícně dívá na malého kluka, který stále leží na sedačce, hlavu položenou na Johnově stehně. Důkazem, že je vzhůru, jsou jeho hrůzou vykulené oči a ruka, která se drží Johnovy nohavice tak silně, až mu bělají klouby. Celá trojice na rohové sedačce je bledá a sedí více než ztuhle. Seb by dal ruku do ohně za to, že vypadá stejně vyděšeně jako oni a to tohodle dinosaura ani nepotkal osobně.

Zvenku k nim doléhají jakési zvuky, ale nic, co by byli schopní identifikovat víc než jako kravál. Ani jeden z nich netuší, co se kolem děje. Jen to, že je T-Rex blízko. Až moc blízko.

Nakonec Moran promluví.

„Jdu se tam podívat." řekne chraplavě. V puse má sucho, jako by týden nepil.

„Co?!"

„Sebe, šibe ti?!" ozvou se hned Archie a John.

Sherlock na paleontologa jen kouká, jako by se zbláznil.

„Nepůjdu ven, jen do restaurace." vysvětluje Sebastian, zatímco si stoupá. „Jsou tam dost velký okna, abych viděl ven."

„Jenom do restaurace a nikam dál." zopakuje John přísným hlasem.

„Hej, nejsem zas _takový_ magor." pousměje se Sebastian slabě, i když se necítí ani trochu na vtipkování. Necítí se ani odvážně. Vlastně se cítí tak akorát na zvracení. Na jednu stranu se musí jít podívat, co se děje, jinak ho jeho vlastní hlava zabije různými představami, na druhou stranu by byl rád, kdyby ho někdo zastavil. Ale bohužel.

Možná až moc prudce otevře dveře mezi jídelnou pro zaměstnance a kuchyní, za kterými je vše tak, jak to nechal.

Ve chvíli, kdy chce za sebou dveře zavřít, se ozve zvuk rozbíjeného skla, který donutí všechny nadskočit. Archie dokonce vypískne.

„Jdu taky." zahučí John rozčíleně.

„Ne!" vypískne Archie vyděšeně a pevněji se paleontologa chytne.

„Zbláznil ses?" zeptá se ho Sherlock tiše.

„Jen do kuchyně, jen vykouknu ze dveří." povídá John, zatímco chytá Archieho pod pažemi a zvedá ho, aby ho mohl posadit Sherlockovi do klína.

„Může to být nebezpečné." povídá Sherlock.

„Proto se kouknu, jestli to nebezpečí jde sem nebo ne." odpoví John, zatímco si stoupá. „Vrátím se. Nebojte." dodá s důrazem na každé slovo.

„Tak jo." špitne Archie ustrašeným hlasem. Myslel si, že už jsou v bezpečí, ale tyranosaurus je znova našel.

John dvěma Holmesovým věnuje ještě jeden snad dost sebevědomý úsměv, než zmizí v kuchyni i se Sebastianem.

„Jdem na to?" zeptá se Moran.

„Do restaurace a zase zpátky." zopakuje John varovně, ale přikyvuje u toho na souhlas.

Snad jako v každé restauraci, i tady jsou ve dveřích mezi kuchyní a prostory pro hosty kulatá okýnka. Bohužel pro Sebastiana a Johna ona okýnka nenabízejí pohled na všechna okna. Proto musí paleontologové za dveře.

Doléhá k nim řev a kravál, který až příliš snadno identifikují jako dinosaury. Nic jiného to být nemůže. A když dva doktoři vyjdou do jídelny, zjistí přesně, co se děje. Skrze okna, z nichž dvě jsou rozbitá, můžou vidět tyranosaura, jak bojuje s dvěma raptorama.

„O můj bože." hlesne John vyděšeně.

Oba dva jen stojí a hledí ven na souboj na život a na smrt. Na souboj mezi tyranosaurem rexem a velociraptory. Jen stojí a hledí, příliš fascinovaní tím, co se děje venku, než aby mohli reagovat i jinak. A je to právě souboj, co je vytrhne z tranzu.

Jeden z raptorů skočil tyranosaurovi na krk, kde se zachytil s pomocí drápů. Druhý raptor ho chtěl napodobit, ale na opačné straně, ovšem tyranosauří hlava ho srazila v polovině skoku a raptor odletěl v dál. Přesněji řečeno skrze jedno okno do jídelny.

Je div, že Moran ani Watson v ten okamžik nezačali vyděšeně ječet.

Raptor se setrvačností sklouznul až do poloviny místnosti, stoly a židle hrnul před sebou, než se vyškrábal na nohy. A uviděl dva lidi.

Raptor vztekle zasyčí jejich směrem, než se rozběhne zpět na Rexe. Nejdříve skolit jednoho nepřítele, potom lovit druhého.

Sotva je raptor pryč z restaurace, vyrazí paleontologové zpět do kuchyně. Sebastian k telefonu, John do jídelny k Holmesům.

„Co se děje?!" ptá se Archie okamžitě.

„Před barákem se rvou raptoři s T-Rexem." hlesne John. Dýchá zrychleně a celý se třese adrenalinem a strachem. „Jeden raptor nás viděl." dodá.

Stále stojí ve dveřích mezi jídelnou a kuchyní a kmitá pohledem mezi Moranem u telefonu a dveřmi do restaurace. Je si jistý, že na ně raptor nezapomene. Na to jsou ty mrchy až moc chytrý. Ne, pokud raptoři skolí tyranosaura, přijdou si pro ně. Dveře do restaurace jsou jen lítačky, ty je nezastaví. A ty do jídelny vypadají jen jako dřevo. To raptora nezastaví. A už vůbec ne raptora s rozběhem.

„Do prdele!" zařve Sebastian a vyděsí tím všechny ještě víc, než už jsou.

„Co je?" strachuje se John.

„Je obsazeno." zavrčí Sebastian.

„Tak zkus jiný číslo!"

„To nikdo nezvedá!" hádá se Moran, zatímco znovu vytáčí číslo k Anthee.

„Do prdele." zopakuje John Sebastianovu nadávku.

V tu chvíli se ozve třesk skla a řev tyranosaura.

Paleontologové na nic nečekají a okamžitě zmizí v jídelně, dveře do kuchyně pevně zavřené.

Ani jeden si nevšimnul, že nechali vyvěšený telefon.

\- - o - -

Anthea vyděšeně naslouchá tomu, co jí do telefonu říká Mycroft Holmes. Raptoři a tyranosaurus bojují mezi budovami. Vlastně přímo před restaurací, kde mají být Archie, Sherlock a Sebastian. A doktor Watson. Až na to, že ti tam nebyli. Jejich ztracená a nalezená komise je zase pryč. Kam mohli jít? Věděli, že jim jde pomoc! Leda by si všimli dinosaurů a přesunuli se. Ale proč jim nejdřív nezavolali?

Anthea si v duchu dělá starosti, ale nahlas své názory nevyslovuje, na to má moc práce s vyměňováním zpráv mezi Mycroftem a Stamfordem, který informace přeposílá majoru Sholtovi.

Ignoruje přitom celé okolí. Vyděšeného Brooka, který si vedle ní okusuje nehet na palci i pípání v telefonu, které naznačuje, že se s ní chce spojit ještě někdo. Ale mají smůlu, stejně jako ti, co volají na telefon na Mikově stole. Teď není čas, musí dostat vojáky k dinosaurům. A najít čtyři ztracené.

\- - o - -

Sally už mnohokrát slyšela a sama se i přesvědčila o tom, že chlapi v uniformách jsou sexy. Ovšem nikdy neviděla chlapa nebo kohokoliv v uniformě tak ráda, jako když k nim jeden se zaklepáním nakukoval okýnkem ve dveřích. Doktorka Stapletonová na moment vypadala, že se úlevou rozbrečí, než se vzpamatovala. Sally to nijak nekomentovala, ani neměla připomínky na to, že Holmes doopravdy zavolal o pomoc a šla odemčít dveře.

Voják se hned představil jako kapitán Stubbs s rozkazem je odvést do jejich auta, kde počkají, až zbytek jednotky odchytne dinosaury, než je odvezou na ošetřovnu a do bezpečí.

V tu chvíli pro Sally a nejspíš i pro doktorku vedle ní neexistoval dokonalejší muž než kapitán Stubbs.

\- - o - -

Vojenské skupině, která se rozptýlila tak, aby přijeli na 'náměstí' za všech stran a aby mimo otevřená vrata mezi výběhy nedala svým cílům žádnou možnost k úniku, se na pár okamžiků zastavila, protože její členové potřebovali chvíli na to, aby se vzpamatovali z toho, co vidí. Říkali jim, co jdou lovit, ale stejně...

Před jejich očima probíhá souboj obřího dinosaura proti dvěma dalším, kteří vedle něj vypadají skoro titěrně a přitom mají na nějaké tři metry na délku.

Ovšem pak je rozkaz z vysílačky donutí všechny se vzpamatovat a začít jednat.

Mírová cesta na dinosaury nezafungovala. Major Sholto a jeho lidé mají zvláštní svolení použít těžké zbraně a ostré náboje, i když to InGen bude stát miliony za dinosaura.

Krátké zopakování rozkazů.

Namířit.

Pal.


	15. Chapter 14

_Poznámky autora._

 _Tak za prvé - strašně se omlouvám za to, jak dlouho trvalo, než jsem tuhle kapitolu zveřejnila. Mojí výmluvou je onen fakt, že ve chvíli, kdy jsem měla postavy zachránit, tak - tak mi to přestalo bavit psát. Já vím, blbý a měla bych se stydět. Ale hej, nakonec jsem jich většinu zachránila, to se musí počítat jako plusové body, ne?_

 _Za druhé - pravopisnou kontrolu jsem dělala jen já, takže se předem omlouvám za hanobení svého mateřského jazyka._

 _Za třetí - Volejte sláva a tři dny se radujte! Tohle je poslední kapitola, takže konečně dostanete celý příběh. Ještě jednou se omlouvám za to čekání. Doufám/věřím, že stojí za to._

 _Za čtvrté - tohle není ani tak poznámka autora jako spíš provokace autora. Víte, v dobách dávných a minulých, kdy jsem vymýšlela tenhle příběh, jsem si vymyslela i obsahy ke crossoverům mezi Sherlockem BBC a zbytkem filmů o Jurském parku. Až na to, že vezmeme-li potaz, jak dlouho trvalo, než jsem napsala tohle, tak je pravděpodobné, že se toho nikdy nikdo nedočká. Ale pokud bych se někdy zbláznila, je to schované v seznamu a čeká to na zpracování. Stejně jako dalších pět set a víc povídek._

* * *

„Pane?" vyhrkne Anthea, sotva její šéf vrazí do řídící místnosti a s drobnou nadějí se dívá za něj, jako by věřila, že po něm projdou dveřmi ztracení členové schvalovací komise. Ale nestalo se tak, protože jak říkal Mycroft do telefonu, v restauraci nikdo nebyl.

„Nebyli tam," řekne Holmes zbytečně a vzápětí začne křičet. „Kde sakra jsou?! Říkali, že jsou v té restauraci! Proč z tama odešli?!" huláká Holmes, který starostmi o rodinu pro jednou zapomněl na dekorum.

„Já nevím, pane. Zkoušela jsem jim volat zpátky, ale nikde v žádné kuchyni nikdo hovor nepříjmá a v té, kde měli být, je obsazeno," povídá Anthea.

„A nebyli třeba v jídelně?" ozve se váhavý hlas Richarda Brooka.

„Cože?" obrátí se na něj Holmes.

„Ehm, no, než - než jste začali mluvit o restauraci, tak jste - jste zmínili jídelnu," tahá ze sebe Brook jak z chlupaté deky. „No a prakticky všechny jídelny pro zaměstnance na ostrově jsou zprovozněné. A vedle každé kuchyně je i malá jídelna a určitě je v ní i nějaké jídlo. A kdybych si já měl vybrat, tak když mě honí dinosauři, tak nebudu sedět v restauraci u obřího okna, ale radši v tý malý jídelně, kde se jde schovat."

„A proč jste to sakra neřekl dřív!" zařve na něj Holmes.

„Mě to napadlo až teď!" brání se Brook vyděšeným hlasem a celý se za stolům přikrčí. Posledních čtyřiadvacet hodin a jeho chyba v zabezpečení mu hodně ubraly na odvaze a sebevědomí.

„Dá se s nimi nějak spojit?" obrátí se rozčílený Holmes na Antheu.

„Nevím, pane," zatváří se asistentka nejistě. „Nevím, jestli tam mají telefon, ale udělám, co můžu."

„Tak dělejte."

„Pane?" ozve se Mike od svého stolu. „Vojáci mají u sebe ty dvě z laboratoře. Zbytek je na náměstí, připravení k útoku."

„Dobře," je Holmesova jediná reakce.

Pak už si šéfa InGenu nikdo moc nevšímá. Každý si dělá svou práci a ignoruje jeho přecházení kolem a naštvané funění a tiché nadávky.

\- - o - -

Liz stojí na parkovišti vedle svého auta a zadkem opřená o kapotu pije z lahve vodu. V doslechu má šumění oceánu, nad hlavou modré nebe a zářící slunce a všude kolem klid. Na autě má položenou vysílačku, kdyby ji náhodou někdo potřeboval a vedle ní dva sendviče místo oběda. V přístavní budově je na ni moc kravál, tak je místo toho tady a užívá se klidu a samoty, které se jí normálně moc nedostává.

Je fajn si na chvíli oddechnout od všeho toho shonu práce a povinností. I když jen na chvíli.

\- - o - -

Situace v jídelně byla – byla hrozná.

Sherlock Holmes, na smrt bledý a se zády rovnějšími než pravítko sedí v lavici, jednu ruku sevřenou v pěst, druhou kolem ramen svého synovce.

Archie Holmes se svého strýce drží jako klíště, obličej zabořený do jeho hrudi oblečené ve špinavé a dost propocené košili, kterou vyděšený chlapec navíc smáčí slzami.

John Watson stojí u dveří do kuchyně, celý napjatý, připravený při jakékoliv zámince k boji či k útěku. I když není kam utéct. Pohledem kmitá mezi svými třemi společníky a uši napíná, aby slyšel všechny zvuky, které k nim doléhají z venku.

Sebastian Moran přechází po místnosti sem a tam jako tygr zavřený do klece. Chvílemi se zastavuje a stojí vedle Watsona, stejně napjatý jako on, ale pak zase začne chodit z jednoho konce místnosti na druhý, bezmocný v této situaci a naštvaný pro tuto bezmocnost.

\- - o - -

Každé ze tří vozidel obkličujících prostor před velkou restaurací mělo za cíl jednoho dinosaura a za úkol zvolené zvíře zabít bez větších škod na majetku a bez ztrát na lidských životech. První rány očividně budou mířit na stejné místo vzhledem k tomu, že menší dinosauři teď visí na krku a na boku tomu obrovskému.

„Střílet na vlastní uvážení," ozve se z vysílaček v autě hlas majora Sholta. Víc není třeba.

Vojáci ovládající těžké zbraně na střechách aut si k nim sednou. A začnou střílet.

\- - o - -

První kulky trefí dinosaury bezchybně.

Jeden z raptorů je na místě zabit.

Druhý se snaží utéct a možná i zaútočit, ale déšť kulek ho sleduje a víc jich trefí dinosaura než budovu za ním.

Tyranosaurus okamžitě zařve a chce se rozběhnout na útočící auto. Ale k tomu se přidalo i to, které si svůj cíl zabilo jako první. T-Rex není idiot, bez ohledu na vědecké statě o poměru jeho mozku a těla. Nezná tohoto nepřítele, ale pozná, když je přemožen. S řevem a se spoustou zranění od kulek se zvíře rozběhne pryč. Pryč od aut a vstříc bráně, kterou prve vešel do areálu. Pryč od aut a mezi stromy, kde hledá bezpečí.

\- - o - -

„Sebby," sykne Watson najednou a i ta tichá slova způsobí, že všichni nadskočí leknutím.

V okamžiku stojí Moran vedle Johna, pusu otevřenou, aby se ptal. Ale John s pohledem upřeným na dveře do kuchyně ho okřikne, aniž by ten stihl promluvit.

„Ticho. Poslouchej."

Na moment je v jídelně ticho, její čtyři obyvatelé napětím zadržují i dech. Zpoza dveří můžou slyšet nepravidelné rychlé staccato ran a tlumený řev Rexe.

„Slyšíš to?" zeptá se Watson tiše.

„Raptoři?" špitne Archie vyděšeně. Zní to víc jako vzlyknutí než jako slova.

„Střelba," hlesne Sebastian překvapeným tónem, než promluví hlasitěji. „Střílí tam."

„Myslíš, že nás našli Holmesovi lidi?" ptá se John s nadějí, jednu ruku položenou na dveřích.

„Musel zavolat vojáky nebo někoho. Říkali, že tady nemají pořádné zbraně," směje se Moran. Úleva, naděje, stres, to vše v něm vyvolává záchvat hysterického smíchu.

„Bude to v pohodě!" raduje se paleontolog.

„Vážně?" šeptne Archie s nadějí i prosbou v hlase.

„Přijela pomoc a střílí tam. Za chvíli nás najdou," směje se John na chlapce a jeho mlčícího strýce. Moranův smích je pro něj vždy nakažlivý.

\- - o - -

Na rozkaz majora Sholta se menší a pohyblivější vozidla vydala po stopách T-Rexe, aby ho dorazili nebo potvrdili jeho zabití.

Hlavní vůz zůstal na náměstí a jeho posádka se rozdělila na dvě části. Ta menší zůstala v autě a dál komunikovala s vedením ostrova a svými lidmi. Druhá část se vydala hledat přeživší. A mrtvé.

\- - o - -

Pěstování a šlechtění dinosaurů se stalo pracovní a životní náplní doktorky Stapletonové. Dělala to, co nikdo jiný před ní, oživila vyhynulý druh. Podílela se na vědeckém průlomu, který nemá obdoby. Ona a její tým _píšou_ dějiny, přepisují je.

Nebylo to tak, že by k dinosaurům měla nějaký emocionální vztah nebo tak. Ano, byly výsledkem její celoživotní práce a snažení, ale brala je jen jako předměty. Jako důkazy jejích schopností. Proto jí vždy záleželo, aby co nejvíc dinosaurů přežilo. Nikdo nebude ničit její práci a výsledky. To je to samé, jako by někomu dovolila pohrdat její prací a to je pro ni nepřípustné.

Ve chvíli, kdy slyšela z vysílačky v autě, že jsou raptoři zabiti a tyranosaurus zahnán mimo oblast budov, v tu chvíli se doktorka Stapletonová rozbrečela. Ovšem ne zlostí nad plýtváním její práce a schopností. Ne, rozbrečela se radostí a úlevou.

Raptoři jsou pryč.

Ta noční můra dnešního dne skončila.

Jsou v bezpečí.

Doktorka Stapletonová byla vždy hrdá na svou práci a na své výsledky. Byla hrdá na vědecké průlomy, na kterých se podílela a vždycky chtěla vědět, kam až dál mohou zajít, co ještě mohou dokázat, jak daleko mohou překonat současná pravidla a hranice. Důležitá byla věda a pokrok, ne moralizování lidí, co sotva zvládli základní vzdělání v oblasti vědy. Ale po tomhle dni? Po tomhle dni si je jistá, že jsou určité meze, přes které by člověk neměl chodit. Ve vlastním zájmu.

Sally Donovanová sedí hned vedle doktorky Stampletonové a sleduje ji, jak tiše brečí úlevou. Chápe její pocity, cítí to samé, co jediná přeživší z laboratoře, ale má o trochu pevnější ovládání svých emocí. Nebrečí, ale je to jen tak tak.

Místo emocionálních projevů chytne Sally doktorku kolem ramen a přitáhne si ji blíž k sobě. Je to za nimi.

Vojenské auto se pomalu rozjede směrem k hlavním budovám, aby své zachráněné civilistky dostali na ošetřovnu.

\- - o - -

„Přestalo to," prohodí John po chvíli.

„Střelba?" zeptá se Sherlock.

„Jo," odpoví mu Sebastian.

Dva paleontologové na sebe vzápětí upřou podezíravé pohledy. Někdo musí zkontrolovat, že ticho doopravdy znamená vítězství lidí a ne dinosaurů.

„Kámen nůžky," řekne Watson rychle.

„Fajn," souhlasí Moran a zvedne pravici sevřenou v pěst.

John ho napodobí a na odtušené znamení oba začnou zároveň máchat předloktími. Tři pohyby nahoru a dolů a vzápětí oba ukazují, co si vyvolili.

„Kámen," řekne Sebastian.

„Papír," ušklíbne se John.

„Fixluješ," obviní ho Moran, než se obrátí ke dveřím a sáhne na kliku. „Pozdravuj ode mě Antheu a vyřiď jí, že má fakt sexy nohy," dodá ještě Seb, než pomalu pootevře dveře.

Skrz kuchyň a restauraci k nim doléhají tlumené zvuky, které ze všeho nejvíc připomínají stojící nastartované auto.

„Jdu," hlesne Sebastian tiše, načež se protáhne dveřmi do kuchyně a vyrazí na průzkum.

John zůstane stát u otevřených dveří. Hlídka pro případ, že by se stalo něco zlého. Ale to už snad ne. Už je přece konec, ne? Musí být. Vždyť slyšeli střelbu, musela přijet pomoc. Že?

Sebastian Moran je vysoký ramenatý muž, který budí pozornost jen tím, že vejde do místnosti. Ale teď, když jde přes kuchyň a ke dveřím do restaurace, tak našlapuje po špičkách a prakticky neslyšně. Po nahlédnutí kulatými okýnky ve dveřích vidí jen poničené prostory restaurace, takže musí otevřít a jít dál. S posledním nervózním ohlédnutím po Johnovi Moran odejde z kuchyně.

A do deseti vteřin je zpátky.

„Johne! Tomu neuvěříš!" huláká Moran. „Holmes zavolal podělanou armádu!"

\- - o - -

„Raptoři jsou mrtví," hlásí Stamford, co mu je sděleno skrze vysílačky od vojáků. „Rex jim zkouší utéct mezi výběhy, tak ho sledují."

„A výprava?" ptá se okamžitě Holmes.

„Teprve jdou prohlédnout budovy. Auto s Donovanovou a Stapletonovou už jede na ošetřovnu," povídá Mike, co ví.

„Řekněte jim o jídelně," rozkáže mu Mycroft.

Anthea mezitím volá lékařům na ošetřovně, že jim jedou pacienti a že je po dinosaurech.

Brook o skonu raptorů informuje ošetřovatele a varuje je, že se u nich může znovu objevit tyranosaurus a tentokráte zraněný, tak ať ještě nepolevují na pozornosti.

„Pane," zvedne Stamford hlavu od svého stolu a podívá se přímo Holmese. „Právě mi řekli, že v restauraci viděli jednoho z výpravy."

„Jednoho?!"

„Dejte mi moment," zarazí Mike gestem ruky blížící se panickou ataku šéfa InGenu. „Teprve jdou za ním do kuchyně."

Na dlouhou, nekonečně dlouho dobu je v řídící místnosti jen napjaté ticho, kdy všichni se zadrženým dechem čekají na další informace od Mikea a vojáků. A po té malé věčnosti se Stamford najednou usměje tomu, co slyší ze sluchátek.

„Mají je všechny čtyři. Jsou v pohodě a teď je vedou na ošetřovnu."

„Díky bohu," vydechne Mycroft, než padne na nejbližší židli a zaboří obličej do dlaní. Sherlock a Archie jsou v pořádku. Našli je a oni jsou v pořádku. Díky bohu. Kdyby se jim něco stalo- Netuší, co by dělal, kdyby se jim něco stalo. Ať už mu jeho podřízení či konkurence říkají, jak chtějí, ztráta jeho rodiny by mu zlomila srdce. Obzvláště ztráta zaviněná jeho vinou. Ale to je jedno. Jsou v pořádku. Jsou v pořádku a míří na ošetřovnu.

O vteřinu později stojí Holmes zase na nohou a skoro vyběhne z místnosti.

„Co to bylo?" vyhrkne Brook, kterého Mycroftův náhlý odchod trochu vyděsil.

„Šel na ošetřovnu, co si myslíš, že to asi mělo být?" protočí Mike oči, než z pomačkaného balíčku vytáhne poslední cigaretu. Do háje a to chtěl přestat s kouřením. No, dnes už to nestihne. Ale zítra zase začne s odvykáním. Zítra.

\- - o - -

Jak je možné, že se vojáci vyznají v budovách a chodbách parku, to nikdo ze zbytku schvalovací komise netuší. No ale vyznají se, takže to netrvá dlouho, než je dva vojáci dovedou až na ošetřovnu, kde se jich hned chopí lékaři a sestry.

Archie z toho rozhodně nemá radost. Vlastně měl skoro hysterický záchvat, když ho chtěli odvést pryč od strýce a Watsona. Nakonec se ti dva museli střídat v hlídání Archieho a vlastními vyšetřeními, protože je chlapec odmítal spustit z dohledu a nepomohla ani přítomnost Sebastiana Morana nebo Mycrofta Holmese. Ti dva nejsou jeho ochránci.

Všechny jejich oděrky a ranky byly vydezinfikovány, Watsonovo rameno bylo ošetřeno a ovázáno, Holmesovi zrentgenováni a všichni nadopováni analgetiky, než byli uloženi do přidělených lůžek. Ta se nachází ve velké místnosti plné postelí, z nichž některé jsou nejspíše obsazené, soudě podle zástěn kolem nich. Dva Holmesové a dva paleontologové dostali postele hned vedle sebe, zdravotníci se již poučili, že je nemají rozdělovat.

Nějakou dobu s nimi zůstával Mycroft, který se chtěl ujistit, že je jeho rodina doopravdy v pořádku, ale toho si nakonec odvolala Anthea. Mycroft je nejvyšší šéf InGenu, je na něm, aby začal uklízet, co tento den nadrobil a přitom nemůže postávat nad svým tvrdohlavým bratrem a vystrašeným synovcem a to bez ohledu na to, jak moc se mu je nechce spouštět z očí.

Netrvá to dlouho po jeho odchodu, než čtveřici pacientů léky a vyčerpání fyzické i psychické donutí postupně usnout.

Sebastian z nich dostal nejméně léků, protože toho za sebou má mnohem méně, než ostatní, takže není divu, že je jeho spánek nejlehčí a že se probere sotva po hodině pospávání. Pohled, který se mu naskytne, ho donutí litovat, že u sebe nemá svůj telefon. Nebo aspoň foťák.

Ob postel se na jednom lůžku spolu mačkají všichni tři jeho společníci. John a Sherlock se musí vzájemně objímat, aby nespadli z postele, a mezi nimi je vmáčknutý Archie. Vážně, vypadají jako reklama na milující rodinku.

A tak je Sebastian nechá spát. Jen se otočí na druhý bok a zase zavře oči. Je si jistý, že zbytek dne a ty potom budou taky náročné, až se začne vyšetřovat, co se tady vlastně dělo.

\- - o - -

„Baumarchais!"doslova zahuláká Davis do vysílačky, která ho spojuje s kolegou na střeše.

Baumarchais sebou doslova škubne, když ho uslyší a je div, že omylem nevystřelil ze své uspávací pušky. Z toho kluka jednou dostane mrtvici. A to si myslel, že jeho zdraví nejvíc škodí Thomas.

„Baumarchais! Slyšíš mě?!" křičí Davis dál, ale nečeká na žádnou odpověď a pokračuje dál. „Ti vojáci zabili raptory! Ty mrchy jsou všechny mrtvý! A skoro zabili i T-Rexe! Teď mi to volali!"

„Davisi! Zklidni se!" zařve po něm Baumarchais, než s povzdechnutím protočí oči. Víc už toho do vysílačky neřekne, místo toho sebere své věci a pomalu se skrze střešní okno vydá zpět do budovy a za Davisem. Pokud jsou raptoři mrtví, což je jen dobře, ty mrchy se neměly nikdy narodit, pak už nemusí hlídat na střeše, jestli se objeví nebo ne.

A taky potřebuje zklidnit Davise.

\- - o - -

Jurský park měl být největší senzací roku, nejspíše i desetiletí. Měl to být průlom v oblasti zábavních parků, turistiky i genetického inženýrství. Měl být vlajkovou lodí společnosti InGen a tréninkovou oblastí pro jejich vědce a genetiky.

A během jedné noci se z tohoto plánu stala katastrofa, jaké není obdoby.

Deset potvrzených úmrtí. Tucet lidí, co se s dinosaury mimo výběh setkali s různými následky, ať už jde o zranění či 'jen' traumatický zážitek.

\- - o - -

Když řídící centrum informovalo přístav, že už je bezpečné se vrátit, protože je situace s dinosaury vyřešena, myslela si většina lidí, že se vojákům podařilo Rexe a raptory pochytat.

Ovšem pak dorazili před hlavní budovu.

A uviděli mrtvé raptory. Nabourané auto. Krev. Strategicky rozmístěné plachty. Poničené budovy.

A najednou je celá ta situace s dinosaury mnohem děsivější, než byla do té doby. Najednou vědí, že tady došlo k mnohem horším věcem, než jen k vyděšení lidí a k několika šrámům. Najednou věděli, že některé ze svých kolegů už nejspíš nikdy nepotkají.

Vojáci je ale nenechali se dlouho rozhlížet. Nahnali je do hlavní budovy, kde už na ně čekala Holmesova asistentka s dalšími informacemi. Ty se většinou týkají toho, že se mají všichni sbalit a připravit se na brzký odjezd z ostrova.

Na pevnině pak na ně všechny bude čekat kvalitnější lékařská péče než jen jejich ošetřovna se základním vybavením, psychologové a hlavně vyšetřovatelé. Smrt tolika lidí, útěk dinosaurů, to se nedá jen tak zamést pod koberec. Vše, co se za posledních čtyřiadvacet hodin stalo, se musí prověřit. Musí se najít, kdo způsobil tuhle katastrofu, kdo všechno nese vinu.

Zaměstnanci mezitím budou mít placené volno, anebo budou přeřazeni na jiné pracoviště InGenu. Pravděpodobnost, že by se podařilo Jurský park otevřít pro veřejnost nebo pro kohokoliv, se momentálně blíží nule.

\- - o - -

Byl už v podstatě večer, když ošetřovna svolila, že je možné převést i poslední čtyři pacienty, členy schvalovací komise. A celou tu dobu zůstával Mycroft Holmes na ostrově a vše, co si žádalo jeho neodkladnou pozornost, a že toho jsou spousty, řešil skrze počítače a telefony. Nechtěl opustit ostrov, dokud odsud neodjede i jeho rodina.

Sherlock a Archie spolu s paleontology a zbytkem zdravotnického personálu akorát nastupují do aut, které je odvezou do přístavu. Loď pro poslední lidi na Isla Nublar.

„Pane, můžeme jít," oznámí Anthea klidným hlasem.

„Po tomhle fiasku už rada nedovolí, abych stál v čele InGenu," prohodí Holmes skoro neslyšně, zatímco se rozhlíží po neuklizené řídící místnosti. Stamfordovo cigaretové pohřebiště pořád stojí vedle špinavých hrnků od kávy a obalů tyčinek.

„Jste zakladatel a majitel firmy," řekne Anthea, i když ví, jak to chodí. Rada vlastní dost akcií, aby celou firmu potopila, pokud tak bude chtít. A rozhodnou-li se, že nechtějí Mycrofta v čele firmy, bude muset odstoupit z pozice ředitele ve prospěch někoho jiného. Zůstane polovičním majitelem, takže nepříjde o vliv ve firmě úplně, ale i tak.

S povzdechnutím, posledním to náznakem slabosti, se Holmes narovná a vyrazí ke dveřím. Jeho věrná asistentka se mu jako vždy drží v patách.

\- - o - -

Kostarika je vážně takový malý ráj na Zemi. Dva paleontologové, kteří jsou zde na krátkou dobu ubytováni, než se doléčí a dovyslýchají, musí uznat, že je tady nádherně.

Právníci InGenu je jako první věc donutili podepsat smlouvu o mlčenlivosti, aby se nikde nemohli rozšiřovat o dění na dinosauřím ostrově, ale ona informace se stejně nějak dostala ven. Kostarika, Isla Nublar a InGen jsou teď centrem pozornosti médií i veřejnosti.

Pro Archieho si hned v den odjezdu z ostrova přijeli rodiče a Watsonovi a Moranovi se naskytl nezapomenutelný pohled na drobnou brunetku, která řve po Mycroftu Holmesovi takovým způsobem, že to vypadalo, že by ten nejraději utekl. Archieho máma je síla, se kterou se musí počítat. Pro dva vědce a Sherlocka ale měla jen slova díků. John si je docela jistý, že Archie přeháněl, když vyprávěl o tom, co vše pro něj udělali, ale možná taky ne.

Samozřejmě chtěli manželé Holmesovi Archieho odvést, co nejdřív to šlo, ale jemu se nechtělo opustit Johna a Sherlocka. Z bezpečnostních důvodů. Naštěstí na něj zafungoval slib, že jim může kdykoliv zavolat nebo napsat mail, takže ho mohli rodiče dostat domů.

Sherlock mohl Kostariku také opustit docela brzo, ale rozhodl se zde zůstat a dělat společnost doktoru Watsonovi. To vše, samozřejmě, z čistě nezištných důvodů. A na bratrovi náklady.

Sebastian si nemohl pomoci a dělal si z těch dvou neustále srandu. Na jednu stranu je Johnův nej kámoš, je jeho morální povinností si z něj dělat legraci. Na druhou stranu tak jen odvádí myšlenky od toho, že jeho vyvolená je utopená v byrokracii a politice a nemá na něj vůbec čas.

Osud je krutý.

\- - o - -

„Takže zpátky do Londýna? Za studenty a detektivy?" ptá se John klidně, zatímco leží na posteli vedle Sherlocka. Neobjímají se, ani nic takového, na to je příliš horko. Jen leží na bocích čelem k sobě a povídají si.

„V Londýně teď nejspíše vládne anarchie. Scotland Yard je naprosto neschopný," nakrčí Sherlock nespokojeně nos. „Moji studenti jsou inteligentnější než jejich takzvaná elita."

„Nebuď na ně zlý," směje se John. „Ne každý může být tak úžasný jako ty."

Sherlockovi okamžitě zrůžoví tváře. Je na něm skoro až bolestivě snadno poznat, že není vůbec zvyklý na komplimenty.

„Nějaké projevy inteligence by ale mít mohli," zabručí Holmes tiše. Ani kompliment od Johna ho nedonutí nepomlouvat londýnské policejní síly.

Na chvíli je ticho, než John znovu promluví.

„Já a Seb se budeme muset vrátit na vykopávky a zjistit, co tam mezitím udělali nebo spíš neudělali naši studenti."

„A pak?" zeptá se Sherlock trochu nejistě.

„Pak budeme muset zpátky na universitu. Byrokracie je zlo," zamračí se John na chvíli. „Holmes nám pořád dluží dva roky vykopávek, takže budeme muset naplánovat to."

„Budeš mít dost napilno," hlesne jen Sherlock tiše, než se přetočí z boku a lehne si na záda. Na okamžik uvažuje, jestli utéct nebo ne a to dá Johnovi dost času ho chytit za paži a přitáhnout se k němu blíž.

„Budu mít hodně práce a budu dost cestovat. Ale to neznamená, že si neudělám čas na tebe," oznámí Sherlockovi s železnou jistotou v hlase.

„Vážně?"

„Smrtelně vážně. Pravda, nebude to tolik času, kolik bych rád, ale budu mít občas volno. A i kdyby ne, existují telefony a internet. Anebo dopisy, když nebude zbytí. Nemysli si, že tě nechám jen tak utéct a zmizet."

„Ani když budu chtít?" zajímá se Sherlock.

„To je otevřeno debatám," řekne John, než se zarazí. „Chceš?"

„Ani trochu," pousměje se Sherlock, než si Johna přitáhne pro polibek.

\- - o - -

„Antheo, má krásko, směl bych tě pozvat na něco k pití?" zeptá se Sebastian s nadšeným úsměvem a s nadějí v očích.

„Teď ne, máme poradu," odmítne ho asistentka krátce.

„Škoda," povzdechne si Moran. Vlastně ani nečekal, že by Anthea přijala jeho nabídku. Vždy, když ji vidí, má nos zabořený v mobilu nebo nějaké složce, anebo jde kamsi s Holmesem a oba se tváří strašně důležitě. Což jsou, ale stejně.

Anthea se na moment zarazí a obrátí se čelem ke skleslému paleontologovi.

„Existuje šance, že se ta porada moc neprotáhne. Pak bych večer mohla být volná," řekne skoro opatrně. „Ale nemůžu nic slibovat."

„Naděje umírá poslední," usměje se Sebastian nadšeně.

„Zkus čekat v hotelovém baru. _Možná_ se objevím," prohodí Anthea, než rychle vyrazí, kam prve šla.

„Budu čekat," řekne Sebastian tiše jen sám pro sebe. Okolo není nikdo, kdo by ho mohl slyšet.

Tak třeba osud není až tak krutý, jak se předtím tvářil. On i John přežili ostrov hrůzy, oba si potenciálně někoho našli a mají na dva roky minimálně zaplacenou práci. Svět má něco do sebe.


End file.
